Legend of the Leaf Fox Brothers
by SonicAsura
Summary: Neglected by his parents and scorned by the villagers, Naruto never really felt he belonged. An act to prove himself to his parents goes wrong leads the boy to an amazing discovery. Armed with new powers from the ancients and stars and 2 misfits to call family, he strives to protect his precious people and prove he belongs. Naruto/Kirby/Knack crossover NarutoxHarem (Slight Hiatus)
1. Prologue: The 3 Foxes

**Sorry about the disappearance! I have been busy with a lot of things lately that my mind has a habit of jumping back and forth between my stories and life. Sometimes I have habit of stopping a story and working on something else like another story or something. I haven't abandoned any of my fics but I'm just taking a break from Son of Wrath and The Gem and the Hybrid. I still have to work on Kid Icarus: Angel in the Digital before I release anymore chapters since it won last year's vote. I do want to find a co-writer to assist me in Dragonball Super: Yokai's Temptation so if you want to help or know someone who can help then that will be great! I'll update Bendy and the Fairy Tail tomorrow. I'm going to introduce a crossover I've been dying to introduce to you guys. It's my first three way crossover called Legend of the Leaf Fox Brothers. It's a crossover between Kirby, Knack and Naruto. It is a neglect fic and won't be the only Naruto one I'm doing but I'm not going to make them all neglect fics. That would make people think that Minato and Kushina are awful parents if they are alive and have children in the series. I'm not picking any sides. Anyway please enjoy the story!**

"I won't lose!" Normal Speaking

' _Let's rock!'_ Thoughts

 **"Ultra Star!"** Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

 _ **'Element Up!'**_ Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

* * *

Prologue: The Three Foxes

'How did I get into this mess?!' Naruto thought as he was surrounded by a bunch of big scary hungry animals in a gigantic forest known by the entire village as the Forest of Death. Let's skip back to where it all started. On October 10th about 5 years ago, a giant 9 Tailed Fox attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The terrifying beast let loose its rampage destroying everything around it. The village would have been doomed if it wasn't for the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

With his power, Minato defeated the fox but splitting it into three parts: the Yin Chakra, Yang Chakra and Soul. He sealed these three parts into a pair of triplets born that day, his own children. The soul into his eldest son Naruto, the Yin Chakra into Menma and the Yang Chakra into Naruko. He declared victory over the fox and asked his people to treat the trio of infants as heroes but sadly it wasn't fair or true. The truth was that the 9 Tails was being controlled by a much more powerful force and no one knew the truth other than the Soul's bearer Naruto.

To the people, Menma and Naruko were seen as heroes of the village but for Naruto he was seen as the fox's reincarnation. He was treated with hatred and torment by the villagers everyday except for a select view. He was threatened, beaten and treated like garbage each day. Surely the parents of Naruto, Minato and Kushina should have done something. Sadly they didn't even know. They had begun to neglect Naruto slowly for his siblings after he and his siblings were born.

They stopped paying attention to him and more on his siblings. They would forget his share of food, locked him out of the house and forget him when they went out even during birthdays he was forgotten. Never noticing every time he came home with bruises or fresh cuts on his tiny body. They gave all of their love and attention to Menma and Naruko. When they were at the age to begin training, Naruto's parents focused mainly on Naruko and Menma and ignored Naruto. Naruto always asked if they would train him but he always got the same response. "Naruto, we're busy. Once we are done with Naruko and Menma's training then we'll train you."

More than plain lies to Naruto because they never kept their promise. So today he thought of practicing a technique to show to his parents. 6 hours earlier…

Naruto was currently at one of the training grounds mainly training ground 7. He was at least 2 ft 1 with blond spiky hair, blue eyes, tan skin and black whisker marks on his cheeks wearing a white shirt, blue shorts and sandals currently holding a scroll in his hand. The scroll contained how to perform Tree Walking with chakra. Naruto had trained by himself with the help of Kurama(the fox) to awaken his chakra and learn chakra control.

To perform tree walking, the person must focus chakra into the bottom of their feet which will allow them to stick to the tree's surface. Use too much and you'll break the tree and fall off, use too little and you won't stick and fall. You had to balance the chakra flow in order to climb the tree without fail. "Alright. So I have to focus the chakra into my feet and balance the flow." Naruto spoke to himself as he did a handsign focusing Chakra into the bottom of his feet and attempted to walk up the tree. He got halfway there before he broke off and fell.

This didn't deter Naruto one bit as he continued practicing Tree Walking. Each failure allowed him to get higher up into the tree. It took him an hour before he managed succeed on his 15th managed to reach the top of the tree and even stand upside down on the tree branch. "Yes! I can't wait to show them what I can do!" Naruto shouted excited as he jumped off the tree and headed back to his home. Naruto arrived to his house to see his red haired mother Kushina, his blonde father Minato and his two redhead siblings Naruko and Menma. They were currently training the two younger triplets.

"Mom! Dad! Check out what I can do!" Naruto asked as he drew the attention of his family for once. Naruto focused chakra into the soles of his feet and began to climb up the tree shocking the family. Naruko and Menma seemed jealous that Naruto was able to do a jutsu they hadn't even done while his parents weren't happy either. Naruto walked down to the ground as his father approached him. "See! Ain't it cool?" Naruto asked only for the unthinkable to happen. Minato had slapped Naruto's cheek hard knocking the boy to the ground.

"You little bastard! Why would you pull such a stunt and who taught you Tree Climbing?!" Minato roared before Kushina came closer and saw the scroll in Naruto's hands and snatched it. "This is our scroll! You stole it from our library didn't you!? How dare you! We gave you a roof under your head, clothes and food but you decided to steal from us, you spoiled brat!" Kushina scolded. "B-but…" Naruto spoke before being interrupted. "Don't you dare talk back! Go to your room and think about what you've done!" Minato yelled as Naruto ran into the house towards his room with burning tears going down his eyes.

Naruto just wanted to show them something cool but never deserved to be treated like that. **'You didn't deserve that kit. I'm sorry it happened.'** Kurama's voice echoed through Naruto's head as he sat in his bed. 'It wasn't your fault Kurama. None of it is. They were never my family in the first place. A mother and father are supposed to care for all their children and not pick favorites! Siblings should care for each other instead of treating the other like dirt! I can't take living with them anymore!' Naruto mentally told Kurama. **'Then just leave. Find someplace to train and grow stronger. Show them what they threw away.'** Kurama spoke as Naruto thought about before nodding. 'You're right! I'll show them but where do I go to train? I can't leave the village.' Naruto asked his partner.

This led Naruto to go to Training Grounds 44 which was known as the Forest of Death and now we're back to Naruto's current predicament! Naruto looked at the giant animals surrounding him ranging from wolves to tigers, spiders and even centipedes. 'This is it. This is how we'll die. Eaten lost and alone but at least we have each other Kurama.' Naruto told his partner. **'It was great knowing you buddy.'** Kurama answered as the hungry animals prepared to lunge at him. Then it happened. A loud human yet animalistic like roar echoed through the entire forest grabbing everyone's attention as they heard the sound of footsteps pounding against the ground.

"What the?" Naruto asked as he heard the pounding grow louder and louder before a giant shadow leaped over the animals and landed in front of Naruto shaking the ground knocking Naruto on his feet. "Ow…" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his head before looking at what landed in front of him before gasping.

Standing above him was a massive 40 ft humanoid like creature comprised of hundreds to thousands of pieces of gold, orange stone and tan stone forming this ogre like beast with millions of orange spiky hair like stone covering its muscular body from its back to arms, legs and back of its head except for its chest revealing stone and gold abs with a golden orb with a red jewel embedded into it, razor sharp stone claws that could rip apart mountains, a big gumdrop shaped gold nose, black oval eyes with white iris, huge fangs made out of gold with two bigger ones on each side of its mouth and a long orange stone and silver tipped tail resembling that of a fox and stone for fox like ears.

There are also to be another thing standing before him as well. It was a small orange round blob like thing at least a ft tall with fox like ears and tail, a red left eye and a blue right eye, whisker marks on it's cheeks, small stubby hands with small little black claws on each one and red shoe like feet. The hungry animals stepped back at the duo of creatures almost like they seemed scared of them. Two wolves didn't notice this as they snarled before lunging themselves at the strange duo.

The golem merely grabbed one of the wolves with his huge hands before slamming into the ground hard and slammed his hands onto its skull killing it in an instant. The small orange blob merely jumped out of the other wolf's way and pounced down onto the beast face and slashed at the eyes with its claws causing the beast to howl in pain before leaping in front of Naruto. The small creature ran in place before stopping and opening its mouth releasing a huge vortex almost as if attempting to inhale the wolf. Grass, earth and smaller trees were pulled into the tornado like suction as the wolf tried to stay in place with its claws but the ground underneath it gave in before its whole entire body was sucked inside the orange blob only expanding it slightly before swallowing and returned to a little smaller size.

The other animals looked at the strange yet dangerous duo in shock and fear as the golem let loose a loud roar causing all the other animals to flee in terror leaving Naruto alone with the two. The boy was scared. No doubt he would probably outrun the stone giant but after seeing what the adorable yet deadly little puffball did he knew he was screwed. The duo turned around and faced the boy as Naruto looked at them but suddenly his fear was replaced with...confusion?

The giant golem and the small orange puffball looked at Naruto with concern and worry. "Please don't hurt me!" Naruto shouted terrified despite the looks the duo was giving him. The orange fox like puffball was the first to approach retracting its claws and ...hugged Naruto. "Huh?" Naruto asked confused by the puffball's actions and was even more confused by the golem's. It had lowered himself to Naruto's body and was nuzzling him before shrinking as the thousands of stone and gold merely vanished leaving behind a 1 ft 6 inch adorable little golem with it's main body being that chest orb, a non point cone stone head with small orange stone for spiky hair, smaller fangs, nose, ears and tail, no iris just black oval stone pupils, a few stone and gold for arms, legs, fingers, toes and a rounder fox like tail made of orange and white tipped stone.

 **'** **Well I'll be kit. These two seemed to be attracted to you. It's probably because of my presence. I am known as the King of Foxes but I guess Fox demons apply too however it seems more than that. Their bodies read ancient but their spirits practically scream infant.'** Kurama explained. 'Are you saying that they think of me as a kindred spirit or something? It does makes sense. We're all alone and we're different.' Naruto thought as he looked at the two noticing they stopped hugging him. Both of them had smiles on their faces as they each took Naruto's hand and lead him deeper into the forest against his will at incredible speed.

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted as the forest zoomed by quickly before the strange duo stopped running allowing Naruto to see where they took him. They had lead Naruto to what seemed to be a bunker. "Poyo!" The small puffball squeaked as if wanting Naruto to go inside. "You want me to go in there? Okay?" Naruto asked as the two let go of his hands and lead him inside the bunker. It was really dark until a light temporarily blinded the boy before his eyes adjusted showing him an incredible sight.

Naruto had found himself surrounded in what seemed to be the inside of a building with a huge main area almost like cockpit with a huge board containing a variety of keyboards and buttons connected to a massive tv screen with an almost futuristic and alien feel to it, a variety of machines and doors connected to the center with multiple hallways. "Whoa! So cool!" Naruto exclaimed looking at everything which seemed new despite being here for who knows how long. The little golem poked Naruto as the small puffball and him ran to a door which slid open on its own before signalling the blond to come over.

"I'm coming!" Naruto shouted as he followed the two into the room and was in for the surprise of his life. The room seemed to be a huge lab with a variety of objects and technology scattered around, a huge cased shelf containing what seemed to be stars with a variety of images on them, a small rounded yellow star shaped object and a small fox designed orange star next to it in a small case, a bookcase stocked with books, a case filled with scrolls, huge tube like containers holding massive glowing yellow crystals, and glass cylinder chamber connected to two smaller ones which one contained a sphere of glowing light blue energy and the other contained a yellow star shaped energy.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked in wonder looking at the incredible technology and artifacts surrounding him when the small fox puffball approached a button and pressed it. Suddenly a holographic blue form of a man with long hair, goatee and muscular body appeared before the trio. "Greetings. My name is Aldous Vargas. I am a scientist from Los Senju, a town existing in a continent far from here. If you are seeing this, then you must met my two friends or sons as I call them. The small little fox puffball is Roxas and the small golem or Relican as I call his species is Alucard. I'll begin the tale of how I met them and my career.

I was investigating a place called the Foxfire Forest located deep within the jungles of Highland Crags. My research contained to the study of ancient artifacts known as relics which powers the machines and everything that you see before you. One day I came across something of interest within the clearing of the forest. It was a massive ship ancient and alien like in appearance. Being the curious man I was, I decided to investigate easily finding myself within the compounds of the vessel. I reached this area and made a discovery. There were two pods within the spaceship.

One contained a chest orb and the source of life of Alucard and the second carried a little Roxas within. By accident, I released the two from their pods. Alucard pulled the relics around him to form his body and the two approached me with curiosity. They were practically newborn infants and I easily grew fond of them but they had incredible powers and abilities. First was Roxas, Roxas had the ability to inhale and eat objects at least 30 times bigger than he was without very little change but if an object was special, he had the ability to transform and copy that object's abilities. I watched him inhale a test tube with a liquid in it and he immediately transformed gaining the ability to control poison.

When Roxas transformed, a mysterious hat appeared on his head bearing a resemble to a circlet of two poisonous snakes and purplish blue poisons flow from his head yet didn't touch or spill despite overflowing the circlet. These strange hats or articles appear to signify the transformation and the element pertained with it. I also discovered that he can inhale air and inflate himself like a balloon allowing him to float and fly through the air with ease. I called these abilities Inhale and Copy.

Then it was Alucard, he had the ability to draw upon relics to allow exponential growth but could pull other elements into him allowing him to gain temporary elemental abilities. The first thing he absorbed was ice which allowed him to let loose a powerful ice breath or form claws of ice. He could also manipulate the relics around him or his body allowing him to glide, jump on the air and variety of other techniques. Alucard can also call upon the power of Sunstones which are made of solidified solar energy to power himself up from protecting, temporary invincibility and attacking with said energy.

These discoveries amazed me as I decided to move my lab into the ship. Alucard, Roxas and I discovered many things together such as new people, a new continent, new animals and cultures. I experimented in how to create special items that wielded Sunstone energy and solidified abilities with the knowledge I obtained. Everything you see here is what I achieved so far but my greatest creation was the Synchro. It's a machine that can infuse Relic energy and Star energy which Roxas and Alucard consist of and merges it with a person. The contained energy will allow that person to gain the abilities of Roxas and Alucard and the ability to transform into their species. It has enough power for one transfer. I was planning on using it on myself so I could be much closer to my sons but the ship had came alive through an error and taken me to this location in the Hidden Element Lands, a continent I dubbed while it's inhabitants called it the Elemental Nations.

The ship was unstable and to protect my sons, I sealed them in their pods until we landed or crash landed. The ship had buried itself into the ground and I was severely damaged. I knew I wouldn't survive but I wanted to make sure my sons were safe. I uploaded my mind into the ship and remained here for a very long time. My soul slowly being absorbed into the network. Whoever you are… I have a final request for you. I want you to care for my sons. They've been alone for a long time and need someone to guide them. Promise me, you'll look after them and never let any of this information fall into the wrong hands. My research and everything in here is yours. Thank you. Oh Roxas and Alucard. Remember, I love you and I'll never stop loving you. Goodbye my sons and take care." The hologram spoke before shutting off.

Naruto stood there amazed yet had a hard look on his face as he looked at the named Roxas and Alucard. Both of them seemed to be really sad from what Naruto could understand. **'Kit?'** Kurama asked as Naruto remained silent as he walked up to the Synchro. He walked to the machine and opened the case entering within the container. Almost as if the spirit of Aldous could see Naruto, the machine immediately whirred on as electricity awakened within and surged through the pods. The relic energy and star energy from the separate cases flowed into the center merging with Naruto as his container lit up in a bright light.

Roxas and Alucard could only watch in amazement at the blond's act. It stopped as quickly as it started while smoke filled the container of the machine before spilling out when it opened. Naruto walked out of the smoke and in front of the duo. His hair had turned a shade of light yellowish orange, his right eye was now red, two small sharp fangs poked from his bottom lip, his ears were now pointed, strange runes were covering his body, his skin now had an orange tint to it and he had grown a few inches. "Poyo?" Roxas asked confused as Naruto walked up to the two brothers.

He stopped when he stood before them. Alucard and Roxas looked at the young blond with curiosity. "Hey Roxas and Alucard, look at me. I'm like you guys now." Naruto spoke with a smile on his face. The two seemed really surprised. "Aldous loved you a whole lot to do anything he could to make you happy and make sure you stayed safe. You must been alone for who knows how long without anyone there to care or look after you. I know that feeling of being alone." Naruto explained as the brothers seemed extremely shocked.

"I'm different just like you. Your parent loved you while my parents ignored me and hurt me for my siblings. I'm treated like a freak to all of the villagers and I've been yelled at, beaten, harassed and overcharged for all of it. I barely had any friends or anyone there for me really but not anymore." Naruto spoke as the two seemed really confused. "The villagers can go to hell and those people who shunned me and hurt me can go die in a ditch for all I care. You want to know why?" Naruto asked as the duo looked at him.

"Because I have you two now. You are my real family. My brothers." Naruto spoke with a grin on his face as Roxas had tears rolling down his eyes along with Alucard as Naruto found himself being hugged by the two. "My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto no more. My name is Naruto Vargas now! And I promise from this day forth, that I'll protect you and look after you from now on! We will always be brothers no matter what! Believe it!" Naruto declared as Roxas and Alucard smiled at the declaration of their brother.

Today a family of misfits was born. A small golem with the power to shift size, a puffball that could inhale and copy anything and a jinchuriki who lost it all. The beginning of the Leaf Fox Brothers has now begun!


	2. Chapter 1: Academy Days

**I'm back! I was looking something interesting for another Naruto story I'm working. One of things being Japanese names. I remembered a Kingdom Hearts character named Sora decided to use his name for the story but here is a cool thing. Sora in Japanese translate late to Sky and since he inherited Ventus' heart from Birth By Sleep I thought it was a nice statement to show. Anyway I don't own Knack, Kirby or Naruto except for the OCs. If I owned Naruto then I would have completely changed the 4th Great Shinobi War thing differently.**

"I won't lose!" Normal Speaking

' _Let's rock!'_ Thoughts

 **"Ultra Star!"** Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

 _ **'Element Up!'**_ Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

[Naruto leveled up!] Flashback

* * *

Chapter 1: Academy Days

It has been a few years since the destined meeting of Naruto, Roxas and Alucard who are known to themselves as the Fox Brothers. For the first week since their meeting, Naruto had managed to sneak back and forth between the Namikaze Estate to the ship which Naruto newly named the Hidden Fox for daily visits to Roxas and Alucard. His parents and siblings never noticed when he left to go to the deadly forest due to them ignoring the blond. When the blond felt it was safe, he packed up his things and moved into the Hidden Fox.

The first thing Naruto did when he set up his possessions within the ship, he started to look over Aldous research and the layout of the ship. Apparently the ship had multiple areas for a variety of different functions from training, utilities, kitchen, engine room, lab, power room and storage etc. Naruto had discovered a whole lot of information within the deceased scientist's lab. Aldous had managed to create special items that contained special elements and gave them solid form in the shape of what seemed to be stars. These stars were known as Copy Abilities or Copy Stars for short.

These stars were very unique as their powers could only be used by those with relic or star energy within them. The boy remembered the first Copy Star he had used.

Flashback!

[Naruto, Alucard and Roxas were currently in one of the training rooms which held multiple globes containing what seemed to be stars with in them different objects. With no doubt, he bet those stars inside were Copy Stars. Naruto was holding one of Aldous' journals that was on the table when they entered the room. "Alright. It says here that these are Copy Pedestals, special globes that grants a Copy Ability depending on its type. One must touch a pedestal in order to gain that element but be warned. Taking too much damage will relieve you of the Copy Ability." Naruto read as he looked at the pedestals.

"Hm… Which one should I choose? *notices an orange star pedestal with three dark orange sparks forming a whip on the star* That one looks interesting. Orange is a trusting color so let's go with this one!" Naruto spoke as he touched the pedestal causing energy from the star to merge with him surging through his body. His clothes began to change into orange and blue vest and pants, blue jester shoes, a blue cape with the Uzumaki symbol on the back as a red and orange half and half jester hat appeared on his head with a white collar, white stars on the orange half while the other was red and two white balls at the tips and a gold staff with a blue sphere crystal on the top emerged in his hands.

Naruto opened his eyes as they were now a bright orange. "Whoa! This is cool and I like the new clothes. I wonder what I can do now." Naruto spoke as Alucard and Roxas ran up to the orange blonde. Roxas leap towards the pedestal touching it as he took on Beam form as well minus the clothes except for the hat and the staff while Alucard brought out a round stone training dummy for them to use. "Poyo!" Roxas spoke as he signaled Naruto to follow his lead. The crystal in Roxas' scepter glowed before forming an energy whip that slammed into the dummy shocking it and knocking the sucker back. Naruto had a shit eating grin on his face when he tried. 'This is going to be fun!' Naruto thought with a big fox like grin on his face.

Naruto thoroughly abused the training dummies for the whole time that day with nonstop assaults of copy abilities. To say the boy had a blast was an understatement.]

Then there was the Warp Star and the Fox Star. It seemed that those with star energy had specials airborne vehicles known as Warp Stars. Roxas had the all balanced Warp Star while Naruto decided to take up the mantle of the speed type Fox Star. It took awhile for the blond to get used to riding the star but he quickly got a hang of it. One of the things he liked about it was that he could shrink the star and wear it like a pendant or he can call on the star and it will appear to him no matter where he was. Over the three years, the brothers trained in mastering their powers while Naruto helped start teaching them on how to speak.

Thanks to Aldous research from journals, scrolls and even physics, math or any kind of book Naruto was now much smarter than the average 8 year old even if the 8 year old was a Nara. He taught himself to build gadgets that manipulated relic energy, star energy or both. The boy also gained extensive knowledge of shinobi, chakra and jutsus thanks to Aldous' scrolls he and the ones Roxas and Alucard retrieved over the time they spent living here. No longer did he had to survive on what little he had, get overcharged by store owners or fear of getting kicked out, no parents or siblings to neglect or harm him, no poisoned food and 2 siblings who truly loved him.

Naruto was happy with his new life but even happiness can easily be shortened. He knew he had to be wary of showing his abilities. Today was the day Naruto was going to be enrolled in Ninja Academy. The young boy was currently sitting at the table eating breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon and pancakes courtesy of using the Cook Copy Ability with Roxas and Alucard sitting on either side of him. "Do you really have to go?" A young little boy's voice spoke as it echoed from Roxas. "Yeah I have to. If I'm going to be a Ninja then I'll have to go to the Academy." Naruto answered.

"When will you be back?" A young male voice from Alucard asked. "I'm only going to be there for a few hours but I'll come back immediately. I've been working out the kinks on the Teleporter so it won't take me so long to get back here." Naruto answered as his two siblings were merely unsure. "Can we use the Ghost Copy Ability and follow you to the Academy? Don't want to be away from big brother." Roxas asked as Naruto almost spat out his glass of orange juice. "But what if someone dispels your illusion? I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you!" Naruto answered. "They can only breakthrough Genjutsus. Not pure invisibility big bro." Alucard stated as Naruto hit his head on the table muttering stupid.

He looked at his brothers to notice they were doing that damn jutsu again. The jutsu used when they wanted to get their way. The dreadful Puppy Dog Eyes Jutsu. Alucard doing it was adorable and cruel but Roxas' surpassed them all that it was inhumane. Naruto broke like a twig. "Alright! Just stop! I can't handle those eyes! You can come with me but you have to stay invisible the whole time and to not cause any trouble! If your good, we'll go out and do some pranks together then enjoy some Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto spoke as those puppy eyes were gone and were replaced with joy and excitement.

"Yay! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" The duo cheered as Naruto chuckled and watched them run off to the Copy Ability room. Not even 2 minutes later the duo had came back in their Ghost like forms. Roxas was covered by a white ethereal sheet as you couldn't see anything from him except for phantasmal ears and tail and glowing blue eyes. Alucard was completely different as his body was made out of white flames linked together as his fangs, ears, tail and eyes were pure orange flames giving him an almost menacing appearance. "Jeez, you guys are quick. Let me get changed into my clothes and we'll head out." Naruto spoke as he finished eating and went to get dressed.

He came out a few minutes later wearing a blue shirt, orange and black striped coat over the shirt, blue jeans (type of pants that currently don't exist in the ninja world since it's made from a different fabric than they typically use), blue combat sandals and visor like black shades around his neck. "Alright team! Let's move out!" Naruto spoke with a smile as his two ghost like siblings became invisible and disappeared out of sight along with the young blond. Naruto appeared in front of the gates to the forest he called home and headed for the Academy with his ghostly siblings following him from the distance.

The young blond continued his way through the village earning looks from the villagers and hearing their faint whispers. "Look! It's the demon! Why is it so happy? Someone needs to put that monster in its place." Multiple whispers echoed through the crowd of people only for a harsh gust to blast past them knocking purses and small objects into the air while sending women's dresses and skirts up quickly. This was the result of Roxas and Alucard rushing past the people and manipulating the air to make a great gust of wind. They didn't like anyone disrespecting their older brother.

It took awhile before Naruto had made it to the Academy doors and entered the building. He was walking when he noticed a familiar face. It was a pale skinned girl with white eyes and short lavender hair at least a few inches shorter than him wearing a light brown coat, black Anbu pants and black combat sandals. This was Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata was known to be very shy due to the nature of her clan being stuck up almost like the Uchiha Clan but on a lesser scale. He remembered the day that Hinata was kidnapped by Kumo ninja 2 years ago. It was back when he was still training in his transformation powers. The fight was tough but he was able to use the sturdiness of his Star Warrior form to withstand the ninja's punishments and held them off until the Anbu could arrive. No one know about his transformation other than Hinata. After that, Hinata and him became friends.

Today he wanted to introduce Hinata to his two siblings after school today and show her around the Hidden Fox. Naruto also had a few other friends as well but not as close as Hinata. There was Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji too. "Hey Hinata!" Naruto spoke getting the young Hyuuga's attention. "H-hey N-naruto. H-how are you this morning?" Hinata stuttered. "I'm doing fine Hinata. Do you want to come over to my home after class? There's something I want to show you." Naruto answered. "S-sorry but I'm busy today. How about Saturday?" Hinata replied. "Okay!" Naruto said as Hinata blushed as they walked in.

The classroom had multiple students sitting down and waiting for the teacher. Naruto easily saw his friends Shikamaru who is seen with narrow dark brown eyes and black pineapple hair, Choji was a little chubby with brown hair and Kiba with wild brown hair, slit pupil like eyes, red marks under his eyes and canine like fangs. "Hey Naruto, what's with the new threads?" Choji asked curiously. "I thought of a little change in what I wear is all. Do you like them?" Naruto asked. "They're okay." Shikamaru answered lazily. "They look better than what you used to wear." Kiba answered. "They are pretty nice. The pants are a nice touch." Choji spoke as he munched on some chips. The group began to chat for a while until they came into the room. Naruto's former 'siblings' as he refers to them. Menma and Naruko had walked in.

After being trained and cared for by their parents, both of them became spoiled rotten. Menma was arrogant, cocky and rude to everyone and always claiming certain things like girls as his, an attitude problem and a show off while Naruko was cold and spoiled usual having a fit when she didn't get what she want and didn't respect those she thinks are lower than her. Naruto has been avoiding them and the rest of the Uzumaki and Namikaze family as much as he could. He didn't want to be involved with those child neglectors and bullies. "Great. Here comes the village's so called 'saviors'. More like spoiled brats other than you Naruto." Kiba whispered. "Troublesome." Shikamaru spoke annoyed.

Naruto simply glared at his 'siblings' as Alucard and Roxas looked at them with hate filled eyes when Alucard had a devilish smirk on his face and whispered something to Roxas who also got a devilish smirk. The two had a plan and unsuspecting targets. Alucard was the first one up and his target was Menma. Menma was walking towards the seats heading to where Hinata was sitting at. Alucard flew in front of him, placed a custard pie on the ground and then tripped Menma's leg causing the red head to fall and his face land in the plate full of custard. At that time, Roxas flew over to Naruko and let loose a strong gust that caused the girl to spin while her dress flew upwards showing her panties to the boys before she fell to the ground in a daze the same time Menma had fallen by these invisible pranksters. It was completely silent for a few seconds before the whole class bursted into laughter at the twin's misfortune while Naruto merely kept a calm face but was laughing on the inside with Kurama. **"I love those kits so damn much! Bwahahahahaha!"** Kurama howled in laughter.

The two got up as Menma wiped the custard off his face and Naruko pulled her skirt down as both were completely pissed. "Which one of you did that?! Step up now so I can beat the living crap out of you! Dattebai!" Menma shouted in hurry as no one came forward. "Yeah! No one can treat us like that! Dattebase!" Naruko screeched. Naruto merely rolled his eyes at them. "Serves them right." Naruto muttered as Menma and Naruko heard what he said and glared at him. "What did you just say?!" Menma yelled. "I said serves you right jackass." Naruto hissed as Menma had fury in his eyes. "What did you say?! I'm going to beat your sorry ass!" Menma shouted as he ran towards Naruto with his fist cocked back for a punch.

The blonde easily saw the attack coming and dodged to the side before delivering a devastating haymaker to the redhead's face sending him flying into a desk hard. "What did you say eh?" Naruto asked before sitting down as their teacher Iruka walked into the classroom. Iruka had tan skin, brown hair in a ponytail, and a scar on the bridge of his nose wearing a blue and green Chunin outfit. "Menma and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze go sit down. Class is about to begin." Iruka spoke as the two snarled and took their seats. "Alright. My name is Iruka and I'll be your teacher for the next 4 years. I'm going to call out names and I want you to answer when your name is called." Iruka spoke taking a notebook. Many names later…

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" Iruka asked. "Here but it's Naruto Vargas now. I don't want to share a name with bullies and child neglectors especially since they denounced me as Clan Heir." Naruto spoke as Iruka visibly flinched while Naruko and Menma were pissed. 'How dare he change his name?! He already changed his hair color but now that bastard is disowning us?! I'll kill him!' Menma thought angrily. 'That piece of shit changed his name?! Who cares about him? He's not being trained by Mom and Dad so he is nothing but a nobody! I'll show him that he deserves to be forgotten but first I need to find out where he's been hiding at.' Naruko thought.

'I'm going to have to talk to the Hokage and Kushina about this.' Iruka thought. "Alright first thing we're going to do is a little sparring session. I want to see how much you know about Taijutsu or hand to hand combat. Then we'll go from there. So everyone head up to the roof." Iruka spoke as the class and him left for the roof with an invisible Alucard and Roxas following. A few minutes later… everyone was now standing on the roof which had multiple sparring areas for the students to use. "Alright. We'll be having one on one sparring matches. I'll call on two names and those people will get into the arena. No jutsu or weapons are allowed. First two are Naruto Vargas and Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. Will you please come up." Iruka spoke as the two of them entered the ring.

"I hope your ready to get beaten dobe!" Naruko spoke as she got into one of the Uzumaki's fighting stances. "Don't get cocky." Naruto spoke as he placed his left leg bent forward and his right back, his left and right arms in front with his hands in a position almost like he was wielding claws(Knack's battle stance from the first game). 'What's that stance? I never seen it before!' Menma and Naruko thought surprised. 'I never seen this stance before, it seems to be an offensive one bearing from the hands and fingers being position like claws but it screams defensive too.' Iruka thought as he stated Hajime(it means start or begin).

Naruko charged towards Naruto as she let loose a powerful punch only for Naruto to dodge and counter attack with a roundhouse kick knocking the girl off her feet but not out. Naruko recovered and went in with a haymaker but Naruto merely ducked and delivered a speedy uppercut sending her into the air. Naruko immediately went for a downward kick but was grabbed by Naruto and tossed away from him. She was about to land on the ground when Naruto ran at her with incredible speed with his right hand in a claw like motion before slashing at her face sending her flying out of the circle and onto the ground. The whole class was stunned at the display of strength and ferocity Naruto just portrayed.

"The winner is Naruto Vargas." Iruka stated with surprise as Naruto smiled while Alucard and Roxas were dancing with joy by Naruto's victory. Naruko had gotten up off the ground and she had a big scratch mark across the right side of her face to the bottom left from Naruto's attack. "It looks like you've been used as a scratching post!" Kiba chuckled as Naruko took a mirror out and looked at her face before screaming. "Aaah! My beautiful face! You're going to pay for that dobe!" Naruko shouted as she attempted to attack Naruto only to be stopped by Iruka.

"That's enough Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze! Naruto won fair and square and I'm not going to allow you to attack any of your classmates outside of spars! Or do I have to tell your mother and father about this?" Iruka threatened as Naruko flinched and glared at Naruto with rage while Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba congratulated the blond. 'I'm going to find out what your hiding Naruto! And when I do, I'll take it from you and show everyone that you are nothing but a worthless loser!' Naruko thought as Menma had similar thoughts.

After the sparring matches were over, the rest of the school time went over quickly as everyone was hiding back home. Naruto was walking home with his ghostly siblings following him but he knew that someone was following him and he knew who. 'Looks like Naruko and Menma are stalking me. I'm not letting those bastards find out about my brothers or the Hidden Fox. It's time I ditch them.' Naruto thought as he looked at Roxas and Alucard who nodded. Naruto made a turn to a dead end alley as his stalkers were currently following him. 'He's heading for a dead end! He's ours now!' Menma thought with a wicked grin on his face as they ran towards the alley.

"Time to talk Naru...to?" Naruko asked as when they made it to the dead end to notice Naruto wasn't there like he just vanished. "Where the hell did he go?!" Menma yelled as they were frantically looking for the blonde. Unknown to them that Naruto was floating above them as his body was made out of ghostly orange and white wisps signifying that he turned into ghost form while his clothes were nothing but a orange and white shredded cloak. 'Ha! They ain't getting anything from me!' Naruto thought as his siblings snickered at his former siblings before flying off to the Hokage's monument with fox like grins on their faces. Meanwhile at the Hokage's office…

Minato was currently facing the greatest enemy to all ninja even Hokages. The dreadful and most evil thing to possibly exist. Paperwork. He was currently stamping papers and burning papers that were marriage proposals to his 8 year old daughters. He took a glance at a photo hanging from his desk. It was a family picture of him, Kushina, Naruko and Menma smiling but at the very back corner of the photo you could see a lonely Naruto frowning. This picture served as a reminder to his awful treatment towards Naruto. Something his Sensei Jiraiya mentioned when wanting to see Naruto a few years ago but the blond was gone at the time.

Then he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." Minato spoke as his wife and two other children walked in but he noticed an angry look on Kushina's face along with a huge scratch mark across Naruko's face. "What the?! What happened to your face Naruko?! Who did this to you so I can punish them!?" Minato asked as he ran over to his daughter. "Naruto did this to me!" Naruko spoke shocking Kushina and Minato. "What? Naruto did this to you?" Minato asked as Naruko and Menma explained what occurred during the spar including Naruto's battle stance, following him but only to have him disappear and Naruto's name change and reason.

Kushina and Minato weren't happy hearing this about Naruto. 'Were we really neglecting Naruto? If then, it explains the memories we have without a single Naruto in them but I wonder who's been training our son and where was he for all this time?' Minato thought only for him and his wife's eyes to suddenly dull before becoming bright again. Something was up but what was it?


	3. Chapter 2: The Battle Room

**I'm back once again. When I'm finished with a chapter then I'll post it when it's done. Now for things you will see in this story. Sakura isn't going to be a useless fangirl but she will be bashed along with Sasuke, the Civilian Council and Menma. This is going to be last the chapter before the canon beginning of Naruto for this story!** **Anyway I don't own Knack, Kirby or Naruto except for the OCs. If I owned Naruto then I would have completely changed the 4th Great Shinobi War thing differently.**

"I won't lose!" Normal Speaking

' _Let's rock!'_ Thoughts

 **"Ultra Star!"** Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

 _ **'Element Up!'**_ Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

[Naruto leveled up!] Flashback

* * *

Chapter 2: The Battle Room

Today was Saturday and the very day Naruto was going to introduce his friend Hinata to his siblings. He been waiting for this day for so long that he couldn't hold his excitement. He did give Roxas and Alucard a warning that Hinata will go nuts when it came to something cute. Roxas was downright adorable and Alucard was uniquely cute in his small state. They were basic targets for women. Naruto had gotten dressed and fixed his brothers their meals before setting off to the Hyuuga Compound.

Ever since he rescued Hinata, the Hyuuga Clan were kind enough to allow him access to the compound so he could visit. It was also due to when Hinata's mother Hitomi was pregnant with her second child and was slowly dying. Him, Roxas and Alucard managed to create a medicine to heal her pain and allowed her to survive the childbirth. He was more than welcomed. They even let him train or just spend some time there if his parents weren't paying attention or training him which was always. Naruto then and there had decided to make a rule to himself.

If his parents were going to ignore him, then he would ignore his parents except Minato when it came to mission assignments or when called to his office for an important matter. His siblings however was another story. They were spoiled rotten and treated everyone that they didn't like as garbage including him and anyone who was friends with him. They were his enemies and he wasn't going to let them get away with it either. He was on his way to meet up with Hinata to only noticed a nasty scene that made his blood boiled.

Naruko's cronies including the pink haired baboon Sakura were picking on Hinata! Everytime Hinata tried to get away, the girls would corner or shove her! He hated Sakura to no end. She was an annoying banshee who tried every chance she got to get herself involved with his former family and the Uchiha clan. It wasn't simple lovesickness either. Just like her mother and father, Sakura was very greedy and believing marrying into either clan will grant her every wish. She saw Naruto as threat that needed to be removed and the same was spoken for Naruto. He had to be wary of her but Hinata came first.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Naruto shouted as he used his teleporter to appear in front of Hinata. "N-naruto-kun!" Hinata spike surprised yet happy to see her friend. One of his eyes was glowing red since he was using transformation jutsu to hide his new appearance except for his clothes. He was using his Devil's Stare at Hinata's attacker. Ever since using the Synchro, hidden abilities he had started to awaken with him. Devil's Stare was the power within his red eye able to hit his targets with images of their worst nightmares by manipulating their sight and brain waves. Weak minded people will faint while the strong willed will be paralyzed to being knocked unconscious for hours with nightmares.

A lot of the weak minded girls fainted while Naruko and Sakura were knocked unconscious foaming at the mouth. Naruto halted his ability to look at Hinata. "Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto asked as Hinata was in awe of how Naruto took care of the bullies before nodding. "I'm fine. Naruto-kun, what did you do to them? I didn't see you move or anything." Hinata asked. "I'll explain it soon but not here. There's something I want to show you." Naruto offered reaching his hand out to Hinata. "Sure Naruto-kun. I-I would love to." Hinata spoke with a blush accepting Naruto's hand. "Hold on my princess." Naruto spoke with a smile on his face as he activated his Teleporter warping himself and Hinata to the entrance of the Hidden Fox.

"Naruto-kun, where are we?" Hinata asked only for Naruto to lead her into the Hidden Fox. She was amazed seeing the inside of the ship as it felt so alien to her but in a good way. " Big brother is back!" A familiar voice shouted as Hinata and Naruto found themselves face to face with the two bundles of energy known as Roxas and Alucard. Hinata's brain had stopped working when she saw the younger fox brothers. "Are you okay?" Roxas asked only for Hinata to scream Kawaii and hugged the two relentlessly.

Naruto had to stifle a laugh while Kurama had bursted out laughing. **'Bwahaha! This is so rich! I'm lucky you also serve as a living camera! Go help your brothers before they melt from embarrassment.'** Kurama chuckled. "Hinata-hime, please let go of my brothers cause I don't think they could breathe right now." Naruto said as Hinata heard his words and let the poor youngsters go as they were taking in all the air they could. "Even though I don't have lungs and don't need oxygen I thought I was going to suffocate to death!" Roxas wheezed.

"I'm so sorry! I got carried away! Wait, do you say brothers?" Hinata asked curiously noticing that tidbit of information. Naruto then explained everything that happened from when he ran away to the Forest of Death to living with Roxas and Alucard. Then he dropped his illusion showing his new look to Hinata. He didn't expect Hinata's reaction to his new form. "It's makes you truly unique and special." Was the answer he got from her and that was all he needed. "Naruto, you are a very kind and sweet person to take care of Alucard and Roxas for their father's sake. I wish I could do something incredible like that but the Clan Elders don't really accept me at all." Hinata explained sadly.

"Don't let them try and get you down Hinata! I know you are strong! If someone is stronger than you, then you should get stronger than them! They don't have the thing you got which is heart and spirit!" Naruto stated. "Yeah! Big brother told us how strong willed and kind you are and that's real power. You shouldn't let those old coots get their way with you." Alucard explained folding his arms. "Yeah! We'll help you! A friend of our brother is our friend too!" Roxas stated standing proud. "Thank you guys. You all are so sweet but how should we do this?" Hinata asked kindly. "I knew! We should try to the Battle Room!" Roxas stated as he leapt into the air and stood on the table. "Battle Room?" Hinata asked curiously. "Follow us!" Alucard stated as the duo lead their hybrid brother and human friend to a different room.

They were lead to a mostly empty room except for the one strange machine in the center which looked like an arcade game with a card slot in it. "This is the Battle Room also known as the Battle Simulator! Daddy Aldous discovered this room when he was living here. Apparently whoever designed this room had faced a lot of foes and somehow managed to store their essence inside this machine. Something special happens when you beat a level of the machine. Why don't you guys give it a try?" Alucard explained.

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's try it guys." Naruto stated. "I agree as well. This will help me get stronger too." Hinata stated as Naruto went up to the machine. He activated the machine showing tons of bars listing levels. Most of them were blacked out except for the one on the top that said Level 1.

It listed the picture of a jester like creature similar to Roxas in cuteness with a long blue cap, blue shirt with white collar, no legs and two long yellowish green shoes that were pointed, a red lion with a flaming mane and tail and a mysterious shadow figure showing a Forest. It also said there was prize but the prize was shadowed and had X 3 next to it. The title of it was Forest Terror and the objective was to defeat 2 mini bosses and boss. It also listed 4 Copy Abilities that was available.

These Copy Abilities were Fire, Cutter and Sword. "Alright. 'Forest of Terror!', defeat the boss! Let's go!" Naruto shouted tapping the level. The entire room glowed brightly blinding the group before transforming into what seemed to be a bright plain like area with a forest up ahead but they didn't recognize their location and where the room taken them. "Where are we Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously looking around at the environment. "We activated the battle simulation so it took us somewhere. There's the forest which is no doubt our destination." Naruto explained.

"Naruto, Roxas and Hinata look!" Alucard shouted as he pointed to three copy abilities before them. They were Fire, Cutter and Sword. "Those are Copy Pedestals! We can use that to power ourselves up." Naruto stated. "I'll take Cutter." Roxas stated as he touched the pedestal transforming into Cutter Roxas who wore a winged cap with a blade like boomerang going through the top.

"I'll take Sword." Naruto stated as he touched the Copy Pedestal and watch as his clothes took the attire of a swordsman with a green tunic, white pants, blue belt, green pointy cap, white shirt underneath the tunic, green fingerless gloves, and brown boots wielding a broadsword. "I'll fight with no Copy Ability this turn." Alucard stated as the Copy Pedestals disappeared. **'Kit! Something is heading your way! Prepare yourself.'** Kurama warned as Naruto told the group and they readied themselves for a fight.

Suddenly the jester shown earlier standing at 10 ft in size appeared before them and took out a bomb. A red gauge appeared above them where the Jester was saying Poppy Bros Sr. "I bet that Gauge up there must be how much damage this guy can take. So let's knock it down to zero!" Naruto claimed as the battle begun. Poppy created a couple of bombs and began hurling them at the 4 forcing the young children to dodge the explosions. Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan and charged forward and delivering palm strikes to the monster and retreated back before it could bomb her up close. The gauge had went down by a fifth of its percentage.

"Here I come!" Roxas shouted as he removed the blade from his hat and tossed it like boomerang slamming into Poppy before he caught and delivered multiple slashes to the Bomber dropping the health bar by a fourth. Poppy began to get faster and change his style of attack leaping across the area and sending forth bombs towards the 4 kids. "My turn!" Alucard shouted as he called upon more relics into his body and began to form a spiral barrier around his brothers and friends keeping the bombs from exploding and harming everyone in side. Then with a mighty push he shout the relic barrier outwards striking the capped bomber and putting him into a daze while a 4th of his life gauge remained.

Naruto took that moment to charge forth with his blade drawn and began to unleash multiple slashes whittling away at Poppy's health before leaping into the air. He held his sword down and pierced it through on his way to the ground finishing off Poppy as the health bar vanished. Naruto took a step back from Poppy as it transformed into the Bomb Copy Star. "Anyone feel about using the Bomb Copy Star before we advance?" Naruto asked as Hinata stepped forward. "May I try Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously. "I don't know if it'll work but go ahead and try." Naruto stated as Hinata touched the star.

The star flew into Hinata as her outfit changed into a punk attire with black jacket with white collar, blue pants, black shoes and a green and blue hat with a white cuff holding a black star appeared on her head. " It worked." Hinata stated summoning a bomb in her hand and explosive tags. "I'll have to look into this later but we are about to advance." Alucard stated as they found themselves in the forest with a big flaming lion blocking their path with another health gauge but this time reading Fire Lion. "Great. A Fire Lion! Let's show this flaming hairball whose boss!" Naruto shouted as the battle begun. The Fire Lion pounced towards them in the form of a lion shape fireball causing the group to leap away from the flaming feline.

 **'Kit! Whenever it charges, have it ram into a tree or wall! The impact will stun this Nibi rip-off!'** Kurama advised as Naruto nodded launching himself forward with his blade focusing energy into the blade. "Sword Beam!" The orange blonde shouted releasing a powerful energy slash from his sword hitting the lion. Roxas hurled his boomerang at the feline only for it to leap in the air and slash at him repeatedly knocking his copy ability away. " Leave my brother alone!" Alucard shouted as he took Roxas' copy ability into himself as his claws turned into boomerang blades along with segments of his tail and ears.

He fired his claws at Fire Lion forcing him to let go of Roxas who countered by extending his claws and slashed the lion's face up before Hinata tossed multiple bombs at the lion blowing up when it came into contact. The lion's gauge was already cut in half as it let loose a roar and the fire covering its body grew even hotter. It let loose a huge breath of flames at the group in fury. Naruto quickly created a barrier around his friends protecting them from the blaze. The lion charged turning itself into a flaming fireball. "Jump!" Naruto shouted as they jumped into the air letting the lion crash into a tree knocking it out cold.

"Now let loose your attacks!" Naruto shouted as they started striking the unconscious Fire Lion and quickly draining the beast's gauge away. This time Hinata throw an onslaught of bombs that tore into the beast until it exploded leaving the Fire Copy Ability in its place. "I'll take that since that cat robbed me of my ability and used me as a scratching post!" Roxas stated absorbing the ability causing a gold tiara with green jewel with flames erupting from it to appear on his head, his skin to take a hint of red and his tail to transform into flames. "Now for the final boss!" Alucard shouted as they found themselves deep in the woods. Blocking their path was a big tree with a huge grasp of leaves surrounding them.

Suddenly a pair of eyes and mouth appeared on the tree surprising the group. It howled angrily as a purple long health gauge appeared above it reading Whispy Woods. "So our the last opponent is a living tree. Let's make firewood out of this chump!" Naruto shouted as the battle begun. Giant apples and spike balls began to form on the tree branches before dropping towards Naruto and his team forcing them to scatter. Naruto spun into a circle motion with his sword out turning into a slicing spin ball that cut against Whispy's tough trunk while Roxas let loose a fire breath scorching the tree.

Whispy retaliated by letting out a huge gust of air blowing the two brothers away from him. Hinata quickly caught the two before they ended up crashing into the forest life. Alucard quickly fired off his claws while Hinata had thrown some explosive tags towards the giant tree. Whispy was then assaulted by explosions and blades doing quite a bit of damage to the tree. Razor sharp roots shot out of the ground no doubt from Whispy causing the group to scatter to avoid being impaled by the roots. "Take this!" Roxas shouted as he turned himself into a fireball and rammed himself into Whispy while Naruto had let loose another sword beam reducing the health bar down to one half.

Whispy wasn't happy as he grew until he was twice his size and was glaring heavily at the four. "You've got to be kidding me. Won't this damn tree stay down?!" Naruto shouted annoyed. Whispy moved his trunk closer before beginning to inhale trying to suck in the fox brothers and Hinata. "No way in hell are we getting eaten by a tree!" Roxas shouted as they held onto the ground to avoid being caught in Whispy's suction. "Hinata! Toss some of your bombs!" Naruto shouted. "Got it!" Hinata shouted as she let loose some bombs and explosive seals from her pockets.

The explosive were sucked in as Whispy began chewing on them before they exploded in his mouth dropping his health all the way down to a hundredth. "Time to end this!" Naruto shouted as he tossed his sword at Whispy while ending his power up. The sword smashed into the tree dropping the health bar to zero causing Whispy to shrink and let out a tear as three cards flown from him towards Naruto. The cards each held a picture of either Poppy Bros Sr, Fire Lion and Whispy Woods. Then a voice was heard.

It came from Whispy. "You did well to defeat us. Your task has been complete. We'll assist you through those cards. Take this final gift from me. My power shall be yours." Whispy spoke as he transformed into a pair of green leaf patterned gloves with brown wood fingers and Whispy's emblem on the top. Naruto took the gloves as the simulation had ended and they found themselves back at the Hidden Fox with their copy abilities gone. "That was incredible! We are all awesome especially you Hinata!" Naruto shouted excitedly as Hinata was surprised.

"I agree. We couldn't have handle those bosses especially Whispy without Hinata's help." Alucard stated. "I agree completely!" Roxas shouted as Hinata was shocked before she had a big smile form on her face. "Thank you everyone but I couldn't do it with you guys either. We worked and won as a team together." Hinata answered getting a smile from everyone. "Hey guys look!" Roxas stated as he pointed at the machine.

3 packs of cards came from the card slot and what seemed to be a picture. "Card packs? Let's open them up." Naruto stated as he handed a pack to Roxas and Alucard while opening himself a pack. The cards consisted of picture of either characters, powers and what seemed to be a type of warp star design. Naruto had pulled out a few character and power cards along with a Warp Star card. "Hey look guys." Hinata spoke calling them over. She was holding a picture of the 4 standing in front of a cheering Poppy, Fire Lion and Whispy Woods with smiles on their faces as there was a caption hanging on the top that read Congratulations in rainbow font. The group smiled at the sight.

After going a few more rounds in the Battle Ring, Naruto gave Hinata a ride on the Fox Star. The Fox star was an orange star that was stylized to look like a fox with four points resembling a limb each with red bladed claws and the front tip was a fox head and the back had 3 streamer like fox tails at the end of it. It was big enough for to the two to ride. They were currently flying above the village amongst the bright sunset.

"How are you liking the ride Hinata-hime?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face while Hinata sat behind him. "I love it Naruto-kun. It's beautiful up here." Hinata answered with a smile on her face. "I'm glad you like the view. Whenever I felt down, I always watched the village on top of the Hokage Monument seeing the sunset or the sunrise. I always wondered what it would be like to fly into the sky and feel the wind flowing through my face. It always made me feel free almost as if I could do anything." Naruto explained.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata answered. "I came to the monument often when my parents started neglecting me for my siblings. It was the only way for me to calm down since I didn't have that many friends. Then I met you Hinata and my brothers. I realized I wasn't alone anymore. You guys didn't make feel alone anymore." Naruto explained as Hinata was surprised before smiling.

"I feel the same way as well Naruto. If you hadn't protected me then I would have end up in Kumo having unspeakable things done to me and you did it once more from Naruko and her gang. You gave me courage and you helped me feel strong. You saved my mother from dying. You and your brothers are amazing. I want to grow strong so I could unite my clan and free them from the Caged Bird Seal but also protect those precious to me!" Hinata stated as it was Naruto's turn to be surprised before he smiled proudly.

"Then let's get stronger together! So we can accomplish our dreams and protect the ones we love!" Naruto shouted with fire in his eyes. They flew around the village for a good few times before descending to the Hyuuga Compound. Naruto had let Hinata get off the star. "Thanks for the ride and everything Naruto-kun. Today was really fun." Hinata answered. "Your welcome my princess. If you ever want to come visit then tell me. My brothers and I would love to have you over. Until then." Naruto spoke.

"Goodnight Naruto." Hinata answered. "And goodnight to you my princess." Naruto said kissing Hinata on the cheek before flying back to the Hidden Fox. Today was a good day.

* * *

 **Okay! So your wondering what those cards are? I decided to take enemies and items from Kirby and convert them into usable cards. The cards with characters are Summoning Cards so they will serve as Naruto's version of Summoning. The Item Cards will give Naruto abilities or certain affects depending on the card. And Warp Star Cards list designs for brand new Warp Star Vehicles for the group to use. It was hard separating the Mid-bosses since Hal had a habit of repeating mini-bosses and similar for bosses. I do plan on using the Robobot Armor but not until later on in the story. And Sleep isn't going to be a useless ability. I will be using Elements from most of the Kirby Games and Knack 1 and 2 for this story! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Going out with a Bang

**This is the first chapter beginning with some canon content from Naruto! Naruto is going to be a bit overpowered for a Genin on the levels of a mid to high chunin but the fights ahead are still going to be tough. Anyway I don't own Knack, Kirby or Naruto except for the OCs. If I owned Naruto then I would have completely changed the 4th Great Shinobi War thing differently.**

"I won't lose!" Normal Speaking

' _Let's rock!'_ Thoughts

 **"Ultra Star!"** Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

 _ **'Element Up!'**_ Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

[Naruto leveled up!] Flashback

* * *

Chapter 3: Going Out With A Bang

It has been 4 years since Naruto and his brothers had revealed their secret to Hinata. The girl has been visiting the three brothers since whether to train in the battle room or spending sometime with the trio. Thanks to the brothers, Hinata got over her shyness and her will grew strong. Naruto had also began to make more friends in the forms of the Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, Kiba, TenTen, Lee and Anko Mitarashi who was Special Jounin and the one who was in charge of the Forest of Death.

Anko had known about Naruto sneaking away into the Forest of Death everyday along with knowing about his siblings before anyone else. She hated how Naruto was treated by his family and glad he found a place where he belonged amongst Roxas and Alucard. He was very grateful to her and she promised to keep anyone from knowing about his new family or his secrets.

Naruto hadn't seen his parents or gotten anywhere near the Namikaze Estate over the years as well avoiding his former family to no end. Minato and Kushina hadn't even noticed he was still missing from the estate. He easily wondered how many years would it take for them to realize he left their home and has been living in the Forest of Death for years. He stayed away from Naruko and Menma since he didn't want anything to do with them.

Naruto still wore a Genjutsu when he went out since he didn't want anyone to notice his new look until he felt ready to show it. The same thing also went for his brothers who wanted to get stronger before revealing themselves to the village when Naruto passed the Academy Exam. So the three of them trained and worked hard each day to be ready when the time will come. Naruto invented new gadgets for use on the field.

They worked on their stealth since orange draws a lot of attention to themselves. They boosted their speed, worked on their strength, endurance, strategies, knowledge and brand new techniques to do separately or together. When they weren't training, they were relaxing and doing things together. Now time had finally come and the trio were ready to face it together.

It was early in the morning as the sun began to rise over the village. Standing above the tallest branch and the tallest tree in the Forest of Death where Naruto, Roxas and Alucard. Alucard had decided to introduce some relics into his body so he took the form of a young teenage version of himself that stood at 5'6 with a metal plate on the block that represented his neck with a leaf carved into it.

Roxas had grown a few inches as his claws were visible now, his whisker marks were broader, his eyes were now sharp with intelligence and wisdom, he wore a silver tail ring and a blue bandana on his head with his ears poking out and it was adorned with a metal faceplate that had a leaf symbol carved into it. Naruto however had grown the most. Due to the Synchro and a healthy diet the boy had grown like a weed.

He stood at 5 ft 11 with a lean and muscular build, his face was devoid of any baby fat, his fangs had grown and the ones that peaked from his mouth were now 2 inches in length, his hair was long reaching halfway to his back and turned orange in color with yellow streaks going at the tips, his ears were longer and elven like, his pupils were now slits, his whisker marks were broader, his nails had claws and his pupils almost glowed in the light. He wore the same coat but was now longer to hit his size, a black shirt, black pants, his visor, the Whispy Gloves he got from the Battle Room, a kunai pouch and card holster holding a deck of cards in it.

"Are you ready big brother?" Roxas asked. "Yep. I thought it's time for a good old last day prank before we get things started. What do you guys say?" Naruto asked as his answer was in the form of wicked grins from his siblings. Meanwhile at the Academy… everyone was seated in class except for Naruto. Iruka was doing roll call going through the list of students while the class was talking amongst themselves. (Everyone is wearing their original Naruto outfits) Menma and Naruko had grown but not their personality or attitudes.

Menma was wearing a hideous 'Kill Me' orange and blue jumpsuit and blue sandals with his hair grown a bit longer while Naruko had her hair loose and wore a red dress with black sandals. Menma was 4'8 and Naruko was 5' in height mainly due to them eating ramen most of the time instead of a balanced diet. The only ones noticing Naruto's absence was his friends especially Hinata who was wondering where Naruto could be. 'Naruto, where are you?' Hinata thought. At the Hokage Monument…

"Ready?" Naruto asked as his partners/brothers nodded with a smile on their faces. "Showtime!" Naruto stated clicking a button. A loud boom was heard putting everyone on high alert but they didn't expect what they were expecting. The entire Hokage Monument had been graffitied! The 1st Hokage's face was holding a Make out Paradise novel with an obvious nosebleed and a huge blush on his face. The second hokage's face was sporting a scowl with buck teeth, black eye and picture of dog crap on his cheek. The 3rd hokage's face literally cringing at the 2nd with tears coming out of his eyes and a scrunched up face but the Fourth Hokage's face was the worst.

The Fourth Hokage's face was holding a limited edition black Make-Out Paradise book with a massive nosebleed, heart shaped eyes and the words 'World's Greatest Closet Pervert trained by Super Pervert!' with each head having fireworks going off of them in spectacular fashion but the real kicker was the painting of a toon fox giving the fourth the middle finger and brandishing a gigantic banner saying 'Home of the biggest closet pervert, Minato Namikaze!' with a picture of three foxes giving the peace sign. Minato was in his office with an impassive face looking at the graffitied mountain with a big tick mark on his head and a twitching eyebrow.

Suddenly multiple explosions of smoke erupted from different parts of the village but not just any smoke. It was multicolored smoke ranging from blue, pink, orange, red, green, purple and yellow. Shouts echoed through the entire village as each explosion of smoke went off. Standing behind the Hokage were Chunin who were doing everything they could not to laugh. "Men… I want you to find out who is doing this and report it back to me." Minato stated but before anyone could move they heard the sound of sizzling.

They slowly turn to see a large black bomb with the words 'Surprise Motherfuckers!' in big white letters. No one had a chance to leave as the bomb exploded and the only thing they saw was pink and shouts were heard along with a camera flash. Meanwhile at a random rooftop, Naruto, Roxas and Alucard were laughing their heads off from the chaos they had all started. "Is that all of the targets?" Alucard asked as Naruto pulled out a map of the village with Xs on different locations.

"I just unleashed the payload in the Hokage's Tower. That is about every ninja and civilian council location done including Clan Estates except for the Hyuuga whose targets are the elders and a few members of the Uchiha who aren't arrogant pricks." Roxas stated. "The only thing missing is a specific person." Naruto stated as they suddenly heard a voice that raised a chill up their spine. "Naruto…" A familiar voice spoke as they turned around to see Iruka was standing behind him looking absolutely peeved. "That's who!" Naruto shouted as all of sudden Iruka found his cheeks kissed by Roxas and Alucard and his lips kissed by Naruto before the three scattered. "NARUTO!" Iruka howled as he went after the trio.

15 minutes later at the Academy… Everyone at the academy had settled down after the giant prank set loose on the village. They were wondering who had set it off when the door had flung open. Iruka walked in holding a rope in his hands connected to a tied up Naruto, Roxas and Alucard who had big grins on their faces. They were surprised that it was Naruto who pulled it off but were confused on the two strange creatures that one of their instructors had dragged in.

The only one who wasn't confused or was rather annoyed was Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was also an enemy that Naruto had made over the years. The boy was an arrogant prick who thought being an Uchiha made him one of the elites. He always fought with Naruto over the spot of Rookie of the Year. He had been trying to find out Naruto's secrets since and tried to steal those secrets for himself but he always failed in his attempts either to the orange blonde disappearing from sight or his refusal to spill. He figured that the two creatures that were tied up with Naruto had something to do with his sudden change in skill set.

Then Mizuki had walked in. The man was covered in head to toe with pink paint that even drenched through his underwear and he looked extremely peeved. He also hated Naruto but had the same reason as most of the villagers. Since Naruto held the soul of the Fox, the villagers treated him like garbage believing he was the fox reborn and thought if they hurt Naruto then they were hurting the fox as well. "Iruka someone pranked the entire village!" Mizuki shouted. "Yeah and I caught the prankster or pranksters red handed." Iruka stated pointing to the tied up Fox Brothers. Mizuki glared at Naruto with pure hatred and to his siblings as well not that he knew of course.

"Alright Naruto. Explain yourself and who are the two with you!" Iruka asked. "Sure. I decided that for my last day before graduating that I should test my skills by pranking the entire Ninja Force of Konohana including the Fourth Hokage. The two with me are my brothers." Naruto answered getting a gasp from everyone as the trio broke through their bindings and dusted themselves off. "Hello! My name is Roxas and it's nice to meet you guys! I hoped you like the show we put on for you!" Roxas stated doing a flip and finishing it with a clawed peace sign.

"And my name is Alucard, it's nice to meet you soon to be graduates of brother Naruto's class. We heard about you guys from Naruto and decided to join in on the fun with a last day prank to end all pranks. As for our connection to your classmate other than being brothers, we are mainly his companions to assist him in the trials ahead. If Iruka was the only one who managed to catch us then a lot of the ninja need to work triple time on their duties except for Iruka. He deserves a promotion in my opinion." Alucard explained as he bowed to the class and Iruka.

"Don't worry about the paint Iruka-Sensei. I made sure that the paint will fade away in an hour after use so no one will have to wash the stuff off but if you don't want to wait then use water and some soap and it'll vanish in minutes. I maybe a prankster but I don't make my pranks complete hell." Naruto stated. "Fine. Just go take a seat." Iruka stated as Naruto went to go sit next to Hinata while Roxas and Alucard stood behind them causing a big grin to appear on Hinata's face.

Naruto knew that the Exams consisted of a written test, throwing test, taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu portion to end it off. To say he was overpowered was a bit of an understatement. He spent a lot of times going through Aldous' research and the Battle Room. He clear over at least 32 levels leaving the 19 levels left. He was more than ready for the test.

An hour later… He managed to complete every single part of the exam except for the Ninjutsu section. The Written Exam was easy once again due to Aldous' research and he completed it in 10 minutes tops. During the Taijutsu portion he gave Mizuki an instant ring out with a nice hard kick to the nuts stunning the Chunin and allowing Naruto to give him a Heavy Punch out of the ring.

The Heavy Punch was one of Naruto's Relican techniques. By concentrating relics and relic energy into the main part of the attack can allow Naruto or Alucard the ability to shatter steel with a single punch enough to destroy an enemy's shield or guard. Naruto replicated the technique for his human form by charging his entire arm with relic energy.

The Genjutsu section was easily aced for a good reason. Apparently Relicans were immune to illusions and can reflect them back by creating a barrier of relic energy around them. Naruto had done just that and trapped the Instructor in his own Genjutsu. The throwing portion was a breeze since he practiced sniping using tips and techniques from some of his Copy Abilities like Cutter, Ninja and Spear. He scored a 10 out of 10 for both portions and aimed for critical spots in the body that will lead to instant death.

Now it was time for the Ninjutsu portion of the test. The test consisted of performing the Transformation, Substitution and Clone Jutsu. Naruto knew if it was only the Clone Jutsu and no variants could be used then he would have easily failed. He had too much chakra and not a good amount of Chakra Control for the Clone Jutsu which will result with a pale dead and sickly clone that was completely worthless but luckily any variant was allowed for this one.

Menma was up. He performed the Transformation turning into a good copy of Minato with a minor error in the eyes then he performed the substitution and used the Shadow Clone jutsu for the Clone portion. Naruko did the same thing as Menma but transformed into Kushina with a minor error in the eyes. Now it was Naruto's turn. "Alright Naruto, your up." Iruka stated. "Good luck Big bro! You got this!" Was the answer he got from his two brothers as he smiled and walked up to the front.

"Transform!" Naruto shouted as he performed the hand seal and was covered in smoke. He emerged looking like an exact copy of Alucard and with his body not connected like Alucard as well. 'Incredible! I was already amazed that a being like Alucard existed with his broken up body but this Transformation… It's not an illusion! It's real!' Iruka thought amazed. Naruto performed the substitution as Mizuki threw a paper shuriken at him. Naruto replaced himself with Mizuki with ease while still transformed.

Naruto then dropped the transformation and formed multiple hand signs that the class didn't recognize. "Mimic Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as burst of chakra expelled from his body but this chakra was completely different. It was visible! 'What the hell?! I can see his chakra!? What the hell is this kid?!' Mizuki thought with a glare. The chakra formed into clones of Naruto, Alucard, Roxas, Iruka and Hinata. "Naruto! What was that jutsu you just did?" Iruka asked amazed.

"It's a jutsu of my own creation. I call it the Mimic Clone Jutsu. By utilizing my unique chakra and special hand signs I can create Chakra Clones of myself or anyone I have been in contact with. I have to familiarize myself with the person's chakra in order to create a clone of them and these clones won't go down unless they suffer a death strike that kills a normal person. So far only I can use this jutsu due to my special chakra." Naruto explained as he dispelled the clones.

A lot of the students were either amazed, in awe or downright jealous of the jutsu that Naruto had created. Roxas and Alucard looked really proud of their older brother. The jutsu was something all three of them had worked together on. It was a way that if they were separated then they still had each others back. It was a symbol of their bond. Naruko, Menma, Sakura and Sasuke were seething in rage and jealousy at the technique.

'How dare he throw me under the bridge with that technique! A dobe(idiot) like him doesn't deserve to use a technique like that!" Menma thought in rage. 'If I have that technique then I'll be able to defeat anyone who stands in my way and prove to everyone that the Uchiha are the elites!' Sasuke thought. 'If I figure how that technique works and those hand signs then stealing that jutsu will be a breeze!' Sakura thought with a devious grin on her face. 'A no clan loser doesn't deserve that technique! I prove to everyone that he deserves to be forgotten!" Naruko thought.

"I'm impressed Naruto. Very impressed. You definitely earn your head band." Iruka stated as he handed Naruto a black headband. "Wait! This is the Rookie of the Year Headband!" Naruto answered surprised. "Well you've gotten perfect record on all of your classes and tests along with the exam but that special jutsu you did had given you enough points to top over the other Rookie of the Year Candidates so this special headband is all yours." Iruka stated as Naruto had a big grin on his face.

"Thank you so much Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as he gave his sensei a hug and went to his friends. The exams were finished and many of the Civilian students had lost their chance in becoming ninja. Naruto and his brothers knew this was just the beginning of their new life as ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village but had to be careful for every step of the way.

* * *

 **Okay! I bet your wondering what other skills Naruto can pull out in this story. Naruto, Roxas and Alucard will have their own unique jutsus and unique set of hand signs. Roxas doesn't have any fingers but can focus his star energy to form Jutsu without those hand signs or use his claws as an extent for fingers. Alucard can use his relic energy or any chakra he stores up in his body from his surroundings. Naruto can utilize all three energies but also combined them into a special energy only he can use. The brothers invented 12 different handsigns to use for their unique jutsu. Courage, Illusion, Heart, Soul, Will, Unity, Truth, Fox, Spirit, Paradox, Time and Dimension. I will be working on how those hand signs will look on my Deviantart page. Alucard and Naruto being immune to Genjutsu and reflect is because their minds and beings are in their chest/chest orb so Genjutsu won't effect them and Relic Energy is very mirror like in base so it repels Genjutsu. Next Chapter will finish Episode 1 and give me a chance to set up teams. Until next time guys!**


	5. Chapter 4: To Redeem and Forgive

**Here you go guys! A nice big extra chapter for today! Since I had finished it I might as well post it. I thought of trying a harem since I realized Naruto's new change will definitely put him in the CRA area. The main thing of the Harem is going to be Hinata since it's the main pair. Anyway I don't own Knack, Kirby or Naruto except for the OCs. If I owned Naruto then I would have completely changed the 4th Great Shinobi War thing differently.**

"I won't lose!" Normal Speaking

' _Let's rock!'_ Thoughts

 **"Ultra Star!"** Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

 _ **'Element Up!'**_ Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

[Naruto leveled up!] Flashback

* * *

Chapter 4: To Redeem and Forgive

Minato was sitting in his office looking at all of his ninja. Apparently all of them were colored in paint from his reports and the color had finally faded away. He wanted to go see his kids who had graduated from the Academy but couldn't because he still have yet to find out who had cause all of the stir. Jiraiya and Kushina were in his office as well while the damages to the Monument were being cleaned up. He couldn't believe that no one noticed the smoke and paint bomb in his room before it went off or the presence that had managed to strip him down to his birthday suit in front of some of his Shinobi. He was lucky nothing important was damaged.

"Let me get this straight. Someone had not only painted the Hokage's Monument, they had also pranked about every major clan in Konoha except for most of the Hyuuga and a few Uchiha, not only they had gotten me but found every Civilian Council and Shinobi home and pranked them, and that it was an Academy Student who had done it and the only one to catch him/her was an Academy Teacher?" Minato asked as his shinobi hung their heads in shame. "Just get out." Minato stated as everyone of them had left the room in shame except for one who he told to stay.

"If his enemies got word on this incident then Konoha would become the laughing stock of the entire Elemental Nations. Can you tell me who did it?" Minato asked. "It was your son." The Chunin spoke. Minato felt pride for his son Menma for pulling something like this off. "Menma did this." Minato stated. "No. It was your oldest son Naruto but he also had some help in the form of...two strange creatures." The chunin explained earning looks of surprise from Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya.

 _'Naruto did this? How? And what did he mean by strange creatures?'_ Kushina thought. "Do you have pictures of these strange creatures?" Jiraiya asked. "More than that. They appeared at the Academy and said they were Naruto's companions. Both of them have fox like attributes. They claim Naruto to be their brother. That's the only connection there is to Naruto but nothing else. I heard their Academy Instructor and the one who caught them, Iruka Umino is holding them until your arrival." The Chunin explained.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Minato stated as the Chunin left. "Strange fox like creatures… Maybe Naruto has found himself a summoning contract. Do you know anything about this Minato, Kushina?" Jiraiya asked. "No. In fact… we haven't seen Naruto either." Minato stated as a glazed look appeared in his eyes. "I bet. After all you've been focusing your time on Menma and Naruko. When was the last time you even spoke to the boy." Jiraiya asked as he knew something fishy was going on here.

"I don't remember. Do you Kushina-chan?" Minato asked looking at his wife. His wife looked like she was going through shock. "No… I don't remember seeing or talking to him until that big blowout we had with him…" Kushina answered as she also had a glazed look in her eyes. "That happened at least 8 years ago. You haven't been paying attention to your own son for 8 years!?" Jiraiya asked as he knew something was up! No one couldn't pay attention to all but one of their kids for over 8 years unless something had occurred.

He noticed the glaze looks in their eyes. _'Could it be…?'_ Jiraiya thought as he placed his hands on Kushina and Minato's necks. _'I knew it! Time for them to break free!'_ Jiraiya thought as he pushed chakra through his hands into Minato and Kushina. A seal appeared on before their necks before disappearing along with the glazed look. "What… happened?" Minato asked. "Someone had placed a seal on your necks to forget your son Naruto. I managed to break them." Jiraiya answered.

Then Kushina broke down into tears. "I forgot my own son and I couldn't do anything about it! It was like watching through a mirror and I couldn't control myself as I beat him!" Kushina sobbed as Minato was just as disturbed because he remembered doing those things to Naruto and the worst of it they had done it for 8 years. "Who placed that seal on us?" Minato asked. "I don't know but they didn't want you to have anything to do with Naruto but it was elaborate to work and conceal itself but not to withstand a mere insertion of chakra." Jiraiya explained.

"What are we going to do?" Kushina asked as she felt so lost. "The best thing to do is try and apologize to Naruto and make things up to him. Try to get him somewhere private and explain about the seal but other than that be wary. I'll look into the seal and who wants Naruto to be out of the picture." Jiraiya stated as Kushina and Minato had gotten up and reposed themselves. "Let's go make things up to Naruto." Minato stated as the two left for the Academy while Jiraiya left to investigate.

Naruto was sitting in the classroom with Alucard and Roxas since Iruka insisted of them staying behind for some reason. The brothers knew it must have something to do with the Hokage since they had pranked him and his entire ninja force. Hinata wanted to stay behind but Naruto insisted that she should meet up with her family. Since they were the only ones there except for Iruka, Naruto asked if they could play some cards while waiting. Iruka didn't mind so the 4 of them were playing cards with each other not noticing Minato and Kushina entering the room. "Wow. You're pretty good at this game Mr. Iruka." Roxas stated placing a card down.

"Why thanks. You and Alucard aren't bad either. I've only played with Naruto when he gets the chance to ask. I should introduce you guys to Shogi. I bet you'll give the Nara Clan a run for their money in skills alone." Iruka stated. "Well when you are living with on your own with two misfit brothers then you have a lot of time on your hands. I mean when I was younger, I always wished to do things with my family like going out, playing board games or even train together. However it doesn't always work out like it does in fairytales. Sometimes you're left behind by those closest to you." Naruto spoke.

"Naruto…" Iruka spoke. "I remembered that day. After a failed attempt of getting attention, I ran away and found myself into trouble where I could have died. If it wasn't for Roxas and Alucard, then I wouldn't be here today. They made me feel like I truly belong and gave me courage again. In the end I found the strength to make new friends and the ability to protect them." Naruto stated. Suddenly he found himself being hugged. He thought it was from his brothers but the hand didn't feel like stone or was stubby and he knew his brothers didn't have red hair.

Kushina was the one hugging him with tears in her eyes. "Kushina-sama?!" Iruka asked surprised. "I'm so sorry Naruto! I never wanted to forget about you like this! I didn't want to hurt you!" Kushina cried as she hugged him even tighter. Suddenly he felt her grip loosen and noticed Naruto was gone. "Naruto?" She asked before she noticed that Minato and Iruka were looking at something in her lap.

It was a yellow orange puffball like Roxas in species and size but this one had orange spiky hair that went down his back, two fangs sticking out his mouth, whiskers marks, a black Konohana headband, Naruto's jacket but shortened to fit his size along with his shirt and shoes. "Oh god. I felt like I was going to suffocate to death!" The puffball stated with Naruto's voice. "Naruto?" Minato choked as the puffball looked at him with a glare. "Who else did you expect jerk!?" Naruto stated as he backed away from Kushina who looked like she was trying to suppress shouting Kawaii and hugging him to death.

"What's going on?" Iruka asked. "That's just one of big bro's transformations. He can transform between three forms without the use of hand signs." Alucard stated. "Hey! It was either transform or suffocate!" Naruto shouted annoyed before transformed back into his human form and dusted himself off. "Now what do you two want?" Naruto asked coldly folding his arms. "Naruto. We came here to apologize for neglecting you for all these years. You didn't deserve to be thrown to the side but it wasn't like we had any choice or control of ourselves." Minato explained.

"Bull. I don't believe you one bit." Naruto stated angrily. "We're telling the truth! Someone did something to us and we couldn't control our actions because of it! I never wanted to hurt you at all!" Kushina cried. "If you are trying to get me back into the family then you are already too late. I'm not your blood anymore." Naruto stated surprising the three. "What do you mean Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Release." Naruto said as he released the Genjutsu on himself showing his new appearance to the three.

"8 years ago after Roxas and Alucard had saved me from getting eaten, they had taken me to their home. It was an old bunker that had been deserted for a very long time. In there were 2 scrolls left behind. The bunker belonged to a man named Aldous Vargas who was Roxas and Alucard's caretakers and foster father. It explained on everything on how they met and thought of them as family to a special jutsu that could only be used once. The jutsu was to make him just like Alucard and Roxas in order to be closer to them but he died before he could perform and sealed the duo away to save them from whatever killed him." Naruto began to explain.

"He asked that whoever read that scroll to take care of Roxas and Alucard and watch over them like their own. In a final act for the man, I performed his special jutsu, the Synchro Jutsu and infused myself with some of Alucard and Roxas' essence turning me into a hybrid of all three species. After that I lived with Alucard and Roxas in the old bunker all the way to today." Naruto explained. "That explains the last name Vargas! You took the last name of their father in respect to him." Iruka stated.

"Correct. Now you've claim that for those years that someone was controlling you. I have my doubts but I know in this world of ninja nothing is impossible with me and my brothers as a prime example. That doesn't mean I forgive you just like that but your concern is noted. I...need some time to think about your words and actions. I'll give you my answer tonight at the top of the Hokage Monument. By the way, I suggest you read Naruko's journal. Your daughter and son aren't what you think they are. Also Mizuki is up to something so deal with that as well." Naruto stated as him and his brothers vanished before them.

The brothers had made it back to the Hidden Fox without causing any alarms. Naruto had left to his room leaving a concerned Roxas and Alucard. "I've never seen big brother like this before." Roxas stated. "This is brother's old family. They neglected him for years while his former siblings treated him like garbage. His life was hell compared to ours. Sure Big Brother is strong but remember he is still human and humans break easily in more ways than one." Alucard stated.

"True Alucard but I hope he's okay. Do you think what they say is true? That his parents were being controlled?" Roxas asked. "It'll explain why they didn't notice him leave the house or notice him at all for 8 years. However this is Naruto's choice but if I can add my opinion then he should still try to reconnect with his parents. Sure they hurt him but they were concerned and not in control. Father left us because he wanted to protect us. I don't even think we could survive that long without the guidance of parents by our side like big brother but we should at least standby his decision." Alucard explained.

Naruto was lying down on his bed lost in thought. **'Kit? Are you okay?'** Kurama's voice echoed through his mind. _'No Kurama. I'm not. I don't know what to do.'_ Naruto answered. **'Still thinking about what they told you today? Well, I believe they were telling the truth. Even I can sense the slightest of dark emotions from them all I felt was guilt and sorrow. It does explain how even the Fourth Hokage and the Red Hot Habanero didn't notice your disappearance until today and I know that no human can be that ignorant.'** Kurama explained.

 _'I know. I didn't sense any lies in their words but I don't know how to react. Half of me just wants to completely forget about them while the other half wants to at least reconnect with them. Plus there is also my brothers. My choice also affects them and I want them to least have parents in a sense and not until I marry. What should I do Kurama? Should I forgive them or forget them?'_ Naruto asked.

 **'It's not my decision kit. Follow your heart. Ain't that what you humans say during situations like this? In fact why don't you head to the Battle Room? There might be a mission there that might help you clear your mind. You've got until tonight okay? Just hold on.'** Kurama explained. _'Thanks Kurama. I'll just do that.'_ Naruto said. **'Alright kit. I'm going to take a nap. Good luck.'** Kurama answered as the connection was cut.

Naruto walked out of the room and headed to the Battle Room. He activated the Battle Simulator and scroll down through the missions when he noticed one. The mission was in red as in it was important. It read 'Redeem the Fallen Queen' and the reward listed 1 Unique pack of cards and a mystery prize. There was only two enemies to defeat. "Redeem the Fallen Queen? I guess I'll do this one." Naruto spoke as he activated the level.

He soon found himself in a palace located high above the sky. There was a big red door to the right of him along with 4 Copy Abilities. Bell, Beetle, Circus and Archer but there was something else next to the Copy Abilities. It seemed to be a scroll. With curiosity he took it and began to read. 'If you are reading this scroll, then you are about to go against Sectonia. You need to know this before you go off to face her. Sectonia and I lived high above the clouds on multiple floating islands. We were best friends and care for each other.

We were unique amongst our people because we could perform magic unlike any kind witness. Mine was Puppeteer and Sectonia's reflected her being and beauty. One day we found a strange mirror on the Odd Odyssey Island. This mirror was beautiful and special in some way not only by its design. We took the mirror back to our home and let Sectonia gaze in it. How much a mistake it was. What we didn't know was there was an evil presence in that mirror.

It began to change my friend into something she was not. Ruthless, cold and hurtful. She turned into a dictator and ruled the islands with an iron fist and I thought we were still friends but I realized that she was too far gone. A hero did manage to defeat her but I'm afraid her soul still isn't at peace and that the darkness of that mirror still has her in its grasp. I beg you! Please save Sectonia from the evil of the mirror and redeem her soul! From Taranza' Was what the note read.

"I'll do just that Taranza." Naruto spoke as he put away the scroll and headed towards one of the Copy Abilities. He knew this was going to be a tough fight so he needed an ability that could deal some deal and take a lot of damage. He gazed upon the Beetle Copy Ability. "Beetle will give me an edge in strength and defense. I'll be needing it against Sectonia." Naruto stated as he touched the Copy Pedestal. Dark blue light covered his body as his form changed within it before the light faded.

Naruto had transformed into a Beetle like hybrid of himself. His skin had turned into dark orange scales with blue highlights that covered his entire body, his nose turned into a bottom horn for a Rhinoceros Beetle with the bigger part of the horn coming from the back of his head to the front, his arms became insect like with claws for fingers while 4 others burst from his sides, a blue shell appeared on his back with the Kanji Fox where it hid his insect like wings, his legs and feet became insect like while his muscular density had doubled and his clothes had transformed into blue metal thin armor leggings with a black cloak around his waist.

Only his hair and human like face didn't change. "It's time to face the Queen!" Naruto stated as he went through the doors and found himself in a throne room. A heart shaped pink crystal was floating at the center and Naruto could feel the presence of being within it no doubt it was Sectonia. The crystal was suddenly encased in darkness that began to take a shape. It transformed into a 12 ft tall wasp like being.

The wasp was of the female variety with a similar structure to a person and was beautiful. She had a color scheme of blue and yellow with violet eyes, golden wings with beautiful patterns, no arms but gloved hands, an hourglass figure, a heart on her royal regalia located at her chest, a crown with a heart in the center and she wield two staffs which was a gold one with a pink diamond and a silver one with a green gem.

"So you wish to free this soul? I may have been defeated before but I'm not relinquishing this soul ever! Her desires and screams are so delicious for me to not let go." Queen Sectonia spoke. "You're despicable! You feed on innocent beings just to make yourself feel good! If Sectonia knew this was going to be the price for gazing at your wicked mirror then you and that mirror should have been destroyed a long time ago! I am freeing her soul today and you aren't going to stop me!" Naruto declared getting into a fighting stance.

"Very well. I'll enjoy feeding on you too!" Queen Sectonia shouted as her health bar appeared with her name reading Dark Sectonia as the Wasp King's color severely darkened. "Bring it on you parasite!" Naruto shouted as the battle begun and the two charged towards each other with no remorse. Meanwhile with Alucard and Roxas… "Are you sure about this Roxas?" Alucard asked as he noticed his brother was holding a metal sphere which he knew was a holo-receiver.

"I'm sure brother! You saw what happened in there! If big brother is fighting this Sectonia's darkness he needs to know that there are still others that have his back!" Roxas stated. "Alright. For Naruto." Alucard stated as Roxas sent the receiver off to the only ones who needed to see this. Naruto's parents. Sectonia and Naruto clashed striking each other with blow to blow. The orange blonde was glad he had chosen to use Beetle in this battle or he would have already failed.

Sectonia was no slouch on the battlefield. She was fast and had blasted with dark orbs of magic to attacking him with rings made out of dark energy. They were no longer fighting in the palace but in the skies. "Star Style: Heaven's Knuckle!" Naruto shouted after forming hand signs as his fists were enveloped in pure star energy while he charged forth. "Try this!" Dark Sectonia shouted as she fired a barrage of gold rings once more in an attempt to knock the orange blonde off course.

Naruto however slammed his fists into the rings shattering them to pieces with impact before delivering a powerful punch to Sectonia sending her flying back. The dark queen recovered and fired a blast of dark lightning from her scepter as retaliation. "Relic Style: Horn of the Insect King!" Naruto shouted as he imbued relic energy into his horn causing it extend and hardened as he shot out like an arrow of light.

He flew around dodging each bolt of lightning that Sectonia fired as he got closer to her. She summoned two rapiers and charged forth to fight in an act of blades. The horn and the blades clashed for supremacy as neither of them were backing down. "Why do you want to save this soul so badly? Why involve yourself in someone else's affairs?! Dark Sectonia howled trying to slice Naruto in two.

"Because I don't her to end up where I was! Lost in the darkness and stuck in the background. For the first 5 years of my life, I was neglected by my own parents and was left to fend for myself! If I was in her position then I would have ended up like her until they came! My brothers pulled me out of the darkness and I realized I wasn't alone! You kept that from her and tried to destroy her own heart from the inside out! Her friend Taranza wanted her to be free so I'll damn well going to free her!" Naruto shouted as he broke through Dark Sectonia's blade and slicing the dark queen in two.

The dark queen vanished into darkness releasing the crystal from her grasp allowing Naruto to catch it before it fell. Naruto held onto the crystal but noticed something was wrong. The simulation hadn't end then he remembered. There were 2 enemies he was fighting! A huge mass of purple vines shot from underneath the clouds surrounding him as a massive stalk rose above him with a single black bloom. The vines ensnared him as the blossom opened.

It revealed Dark Sectonia had merged with the mysterious stalk becoming an insect/plant hybrid as her main body was surrounded by massive black petals with yellow markings and her wings had become demonic in form with her eyes glowing a sinister red. **"You're right. I should have let that insignificant girl go! I bet your desires and darkness taste absolutely divine compared to hers! I will instead feed on you for eternity!"** Dark Sectonia spoke as her gauge refilled and now read Evil of Sectonia.

Naruto could feel his very essence being drained from his body as the vines clenched even harder on him. ' _Damn it! If this keeps up then I'm going to die and Sectonia will never be free!'_ Naruto thought as his vision began to grow hazy dangerously fast. He thought he was finished when he heard it. "Don't give up!" A familiar voice shouted as he noticed 4 diamonds appear before him. The diamonds held images of Alucard, Roxas, Minato and Kushina!

"Naruto! You can't give up!" Roxas shouted. "We need you brother!" Alucard shouted. "You're strong Naruto! Don't let that overgrown weed take you down!" Kushina shouted. "Naruto. Being controlled by someone else isn't an excuse for me to push you to the side but you continued to fight despite the odds against you. You grew stronger than we've realized not in strength or wisdom but in heart and soul. I want you to know that I'm proud of you and I'll never stop loving you! So fight Naruto! Fight with everything you got!" Minato shouted.

Naruto opened his eyes as they grew sharper and burned with will and determination. "I'm not going to give up. I realized how stupid I've been to not see what lies underneath the underneath. I now know I was lying to myself when I thought you didn't love me. But no more. I'm not ashamed anymore!" Naruto shouted as he began to break through the vines that binds him. **"What?!"** Evil of Sectonia howled as she couldn't understand where Naruto's newfound strength had come from.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Naruto Vargas!" He shouted breaking through the vines. "I'm not going to let you take my down because I have one thing that you don't have!" Naruto shouted performing hand signs for a jutsu. "Mimic Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as a clone of Minato, Kushina, Alucard, Roxas, Kurama and all of his friends appeared beside him. "I have people that will always have my back! The ones who help me belong in this world! They are my power and they are my strength! Beat me down all you want but I won't lose!" Naruto shouted with all his might as he performed more hand signs.

"Bond Style: Chains of Heart Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as the clones created rainbow energy chains that shot at Evil of Sectonia binding her vines and form. **"I don't need this body to defeat you!"** Evil of Sectonia howled as she separated herself from the bloom used her torso and wings to fly. "Bring it!" Naruto shouted as he flew once more heading towards Sectonia. EOS(Evil of Sectonia) fired multiple razor sharp dark crescents at Naruto in a flurry.

"Bond Style: Formation of Unity Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as the clones of Ino, Choji and Shikamaru shot forth forming a triangular barrier blocking the blades but sending them flying back in the form golden arrows piercing EOS with pinpoint precision. EOS then created clones of herself that flew towards Naruto in a fury. "Bond Style: Hunters' Pride Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as this time the clones of Shino, Hinata and Kiba were sent forth turning into twisters of light that destroyed the clones before slamming into EOS with no remorse.

 **"I'll not lose to you!"** EOS screamed as she released a flurry of acid spirits at him with no remorse. "Bond Style: Will of Hardworking Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as the clones of Lee and Tenten shot forth transforming into swords and slicing through the acid and precision before striking EOS. **"Just die!"** EOS howled as she transformed into a burning fire ball and rocketed forth to end Naruto.

"Bond Style: Bloom of the Teacher Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as Anko and Iruka's clones went forth transforming into a giant blossom that grabbed the fireball and threw it back with incredible force. **"DIE DIE DIE DIE!"** EOS howled as she focused her energy before unleashing a gigantic laser in her last effort to finish Naruto.

"Bond Style: Spirit of Love Jutsu!" Naruto called out once more as the clones of his parents went off forming a spiraling chain that shatter the laser and wrapped itself around EOS preventing the evil from hopes of escaping. The spirit was forced to watch Naruto perform 12 different hand signs. "Bond Style:..." Naruto spoke as the clones of Kurama, Roxas and Alucard transformed into energy and spiralled around each forming a bright rainbow sphere of energy and flew towards EOS in fury. "...Rasen-jo no Tamashi jutsu!(Spiraling Heart)!" He howled as he sailed the slam the spiraling sphere into EOS.

The evil spirit screamed in pain as the spiralling sphere shredded and purified her darkness until she exploded in a blast of petals. Naruto suddenly found himself back in the Battle Room in his normal form. "Naruto." A familiar voice spoke as he turned around to see his brothers and his parents looking at him. "Kaa-san(mother), Tou-san(father), brothers?" Naruto asked confused as he found himself in a four way hug by Kushina, Minato, Roxas and Alucard.

"Naruto! You had us so worried! I thought we were going to lose you!" Roxas shouted with tears in his eyes. "Yeah big brother! Don't pull a stunt like that ever again! You're going to give everyone heart attacks!" Alucard stated. "Oh Naruto! I'm so proud of you! You grew into such a fine man! You were incredible in there!" Kushina stated. "I'm very proud of you Naruto. You fought with everything you had and didn't give up no matter what. You are remarkable son." Minato spoke as they let go of Naruto.

"Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, Did you really mean what you said back there?" Naruto asked. "Yes. We've meant every word. Being controlled by someone is no excuse to neglect you for all those years. We're really sorry and I hope we can make it up to you. Do you forgive us?" Minato asked. "After everything I've just went through, I realized I'll be an idiot if I didn't… Mother and Father." Naruto spoke as Minato and Kushina had smiles on their faces.

Suddenly Naruto's pocket began to glow as the jewel holding Sectonia's spirit flew away from him. The crystal glowed even brighter before taking the form of a young teenage girl with long blonde hair, light peach skin, a slim and elegant figure, beautiful angelic insect like wings, and a appearance and outfit similar to Queen Sectonia. "Sectonia's spirit… it turned into a person!" Roxas stated surprised as Naruto walked up to the unconscious girl and picked her up in his arms.

"I really did redeem the queen." Naruto spoke with a smile on his face. Meanwhile in a hidden base located underneath Konohana, a shadowed figure stood in front of an army of masked warriors. This man had features of a mummy but the darkness couldn't reveal anything else. "It seems my seal has been broken. No matter. This is only the beginning of my plans. Once it comes to fruition, then the Leaf shall rise and rule the entire world." The figure stated.

Something was afoot in Konohana and what danger does it hold?

* * *

 **Okay! Naruto's parents and Sectonia have now been redeemed! It's going to take a while for their bond to grow but it will. Now the Mimic Clone Jutsu is one of my unique justu styles which is linked to my own set of Jutsus know as Bond Style. Depending on which clones Naruto uses, will change the attack and style of his jutsu based on their group and personalities. I used the original team sets for Inoshikacho and Kurenai's tracking team as tribute to it since I won't be using one of the two in this story. These jutsus are ranked from B like Formation of Unity with Spiralling Heart being a SS rank jutsu due to its power. More characters will appear from the Kirby series. Sectonia will be part of the Harem because I like her character and thought she deserves a second chance. Until next time guys!**


	6. Chapter 5: A Rocky Start

**Here you go guys! Another chapter and the CRA law is going to be active. I've got the Harem set and won't reveal until later. Anyway I don't own Knack, Kirby or Naruto except for the OCs. If I owned Naruto then I would have completely changed the 4th Great Shinobi War thing differently.**

"I won't lose!" Normal Speaking

' _Let's rock!'_ Thoughts

 **"Ultra Star!"** Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

 _ **'Element Up!'**_ Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

[Naruto leveled up!] Flashback

* * *

Chapter 5: A Rocky Start

It has been a week since Naruto given his former parents Minato and Kushina another chance. To say the relationship was strained didn't do any good. It was awkward between the three. The first was the living arrangements. Naruto didn't want to move into the Namikaze Estate due to Menma and Naruko who hated him with all their might and he didn't want his brothers moving there either for that same reason. Kushina however didn't want Naruto to stay on the Hidden Fox for his entire time either since it was in the Forest of Death and the place earned that name for a reason.

Minato managed to work on an agreement. Until the Menma and Naruko problem was solved then Naruto and his brothers would stay in the Hidden Fox but at least join a family meal once a day so they settled for breakfast time. They had read Naruko's journal and were outraged and upset by everything she had written from how she bullied the others and her personality and Menma's being that of spoiled children.

They realized how much of a great injustice they have done to their eldest son. The second was the Hidden Fox. Minato knew if word got out that there was ship capable of flying and armed with weapons then Konohana would doubt become a target to other nations and make connections to them really shaky at best to full blown war for the worst like what happened in Uzushio.

Kushina and Naruto figured out that problem. The Hokage will make the ship a Triple S Class secret and only those he truly trusts or Naruto fully trusts shall know of its existence but only as a bunker. They could borrow some of the scrolls since it list some jutsu that weren't major secret techniques for other nations but were rare and very prized for the knowledge it contained. They left the machines and blueprints to Naruto since he was the best to make sure it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands.

There were other problems as well but some of those still needed to be work on. Then there were other problems. First was Sectonia. She was quite surprised to find herself in the Hidden Fox and was nervous around Roxas. The reason was because Roxas' species was the one who defeated her when she was trapped in the darkness. Naruto reassured her that Roxas wouldn't hurt her but there was still going to be tension between them. She was also surprised about her new form and realized that the evil darkness that controlled her had left a fraction of its powers within her.

This was also balanced by Naruto's Ancient Comet Chakra (combination of Relic and Star energy with Chakra) which also given her a more human like form but she could turn into her Queen State but there was a lot of work to be done. Then there was the Civilian Council. Naruto's change had been witnessed by multiple villagers and if they found out about Sectonia then Naruto feared that they would use the poor girl as breeding stock for soldiers with her powers.

He had currently brought this up to Minato and Kushina when they came to visit Naruto so the three along with Roxas, Sectonia and Alucard. Sectonia right now was holding onto Naruto with a scared look on her face. Her world was way brighter and peaceful compared to the Shinobi Nations and be used as a breeding factory had terrified her very much. "I don't want to hole up Sectonia in the Hidden Fox for all her life. She needs interactions with other living beings besides us but I don't want that damn council to turn her into their personal factory just for her powers." Naruto stated.

"I know son but this is going to be difficult. We can have her under the protection of the Namikaze clan but after finding out how unstable Menma is then she would be put into more danger. We can let her become a ninja in a Genin team but the Civilian Council will bar her from that. We can keep her identity so no one will try to cause a demon hunt but how are we going to protect her?" Kushina asked in thought. Then a light bulb went off in Minato's head.

"Naruto, did using the Synchro cause any special powers?" Minato asked. "Yeah. I can change between my Star Warrior, Relican and Human forms along with the powers that come with it. I have some ocular powers in my eyes but so far I've only got the right eye awakened not my left. There still things about that haven't been brought to the surface. Why?" Naruto asked. "Because Naruto, you are the key to this. Have you heard of the CRA law?" Minato stated as Naruto had shocked look on his face like someone just slapped him in the face.

"CRA? What's that?" Sectonia asked curiously at the small hope in front of her. "Clan Restoration Act. It's where if a member of a clan with Bloodline Limit or Kekkei Genkai can take multiple wives/husbands(depending on the gender) to restart or start their clan and keep it from going extinct. Basically Naruto is qualified for the CRA law and take you dear as a wife! That way the council can't claim you and you'll be protected." Minato explained as Naruto's and Sectonia's face blushed bright red.

"W-w-w-w-w-wife?! As in m-m-m-m-married?!" Sectonia stuttered looking at Naruto with her face blushing red. Kurama's laughter could be heard from Naruto's head along with sobbing. **"Oh my god! My kit is growing up to be a man! Soon he's going to have a full group of beautiful vixens, get laid and have his own kits! The greatest thing is I've got a front row seat to the whole thing! Ahahahahaha! My sides are hurting!'** Kurama bellowed as Naruto was so flustered that he couldn't cut the connection.

"How does taking so many girls going to restart or start a clan? Don't they come from storks?" Roxas asked as Naruto felt himself petrify. He just realize that Aldous had not given them the Birds and Bees talk. Kurama was now laughing even harder than before. He looked at his parents who were stifling a laugh while his dad was giving him a look saying ' _Your on your own_ '. ' _No way in hell am I going to give my brothers the 'TALK' dammit! I'm too young for this crap already! Someone just shoot me now!_ ' Naruto thought as he heard Sectonia giggle at him. "Hey Roxas and Alucard, do you want to spend some time with me? I'm going to tell you a story." Kushina stated as Roxas and Alucard followed her into a different.

 **'It's going to be one of hell story though! AHAHAHAHAHA!'** Kurama laughed as Naruto managed to cut the connection and reposed himself while Sectonia did the same. "It's the only thing that I could think of. It's really up to Naruto since he has the right of enacting it." Minato stated. "Sectonia, I don't want the villages to treat you less than a living being but you need to know that I won't abuse, rush or force you into this. You deserve care, love and respect. You should know that I'm willing to do anything to protect you and those who are precious to me. We can take things nice and slow." Naruto explained.

"Thank you Naruto. Let's do it." Sectonia answered. "Can I let Hinata in on this as well? We both have feelings for each other and I don't want to break us up or anything." Naruto asked. "Sure. In fact, the other day Hiashi sent a marriage proposal for you to marry Hinata." Minato stated as Kushina, Roxas and Alucard walked into the room but the three were surprised on how Roxas and Alucard didn't seem disturbed. Rather in fact, they seemed really happy for a reason.

"What's with the smiles? I thought you guys would be disturbed after having the Birds and the Bees talk!" Naruto asked confused thinking whether to be glad or worried. "It was disturbing in many ways but that's not what we're smiling about. We're smiling because of the little surprise coming on your birth month Naruto." Alucard stated as Roxas was having a giggle fit. "Surprise? What kind of surprise?" Naruto asked. "Soon we're going to be big brothers!" Roxas bounced as the answer hit Naruto and Minato like a freight train.

"You're pregnant! Congratulations!" Sectonia stated as there was a look of fear on Minato's face but it was replaced with joy. Naruto heart was confused at most. This new child could lead him to being neglected by everyone or it could be the very thing that can connect him with his family. ' _I'll think on this later._ ' Naruto thought. "Well talk about this later. Naruto, you and brothers go to the Academy. It's almost time for Team Selections to begin so you shouldn't be late." Minato stated as Naruto flinched realizing that Team Selections were today.

"Come on! We're going to be late! Bye guys!" Naruto shouted as his brothers rushed out of the Hidden Fox rode the Warp and Fox Stars to the Academy as quick as they could. "Should we tell them that the Team Selection isn't until an hour from now?" Kushina asked. "It's payback for painting me pink and stealing my clothes." Minato stated as his wife giggled. An hour later… The brothers realized that they have been duped when they were the first ones to arrive in class. The conversation had started and ended in phrase. "This means war." So the three spent their time playing cards while waiting for their classmates. Luckily Naruto's friends showed up first except for Lee and TenTen who were already in a Genin team since last year.

"Morning Naruto! I see you've brought your brothers with you. We've been meaning to ask you about them but we couldn't find you anywhere. Your location for most of the day is always a mystery." Kiba stated as his pup Akamaru barked. "Sorry about that. I'm still trying to patch things up with my family. It's shaky at best plus I don't want my home being defiled by villagers who think I'm the Nine Tailed Fox." Naruto explained.

"It is logical but why do you smell like wasps? My beetles smell traces of a wasp or specifically a wasp queen on you and it's one they or I don't recognize." Shino asked. Naruto knew he was going to mention some time soon since he had to leave for the council later on in the day. 'Might as well tell them some of the truth.' Naruto thought.

"Well. Did you notice my new appearance? *receives nods* I awakened an unknown Kekkei Genkai years ago which started to slowly change my appearance and abilities. The wasp smell reason is because I found a girl who happens to be born with a Wasp Kekkei Genkai unconscious a week ago when I was out training. Her name is Sectonia. I was afraid of what the council was going to do with her if they found about her. I discovered that I fall under the CRA law and the only way to keep her out of the council's hands was to take her as one of my wives. She's been spending the week at my place. I want to take things nice and slow with her. Plus I didn't want to leave Hinata behind either." Naruto explained.

"Told you girls will be troublesome." Shikamaru stated as he earned a whack on the head by Ino. "That's so sweet of you Naruto. This is why I like you better than Sasuke. He's nothing but cold, arrogant and heartless. At least you know how to respect a woman." Ino stated proudly. She used to be a Sasuke fangirl until Naruto showed her how Sasuke really was and told her she would end up being crushed and abused. Naruto told her to find someone who would care and love her back plus he kept Naruko's cronies off her back and also told her things not to do in her ninja career like fangirling or dieting.

Then Naruto explained about how he met his brothers and cared for them as a final request from their father figure. "Wow. That's really sad and so sweet. Just know that the Akimichi Clan will have your back if any trouble comes. Hey I got an idea. After we're done with meeting our teams for today, we should meet up at one of my family's BBQ restaurants or have a potluck at one of the parks so we can get to know more about your siblings and your friend Sectonia. It'll help her get familiarized to the village and add new friends in her circle." Choji explained.

"That's a really good idea Choji. It'll help ease her into settling in the village and help make her feel comfortable. Plus we can get to know about Roxas and Alucard better." Hinata stated. "That's really fun! Let's do it! Let's do it! Let's do it!" Roxas stated bouncing up and down repeatedly in joy. "Sounds really nice. Let's go with the pot luck. It'll be much calmer than a restaurant full of strangers. It also something our dad wanted to do for us before he passed." Alucard stated.

'It's like one of those books my mom made me read when I was kid. Naruto is the kind and helpful older brother, Roxas is the doofy kid brother who is always filled with non-stop energy and excitement and Alucard is the middle brother who keeps his younger brother out of trouble as best he can. Just so troublesome.' Shikamaru thought. They spent the rest of the time talking to each other as other people came into the classroom.

"Well lookie here." A familiar voice spoke as the group of friends turned to see Naruko, Menma and Sasuke standing before them. Naruto glared at his former siblings. "Thanks to you Mom and Dad scolded and beat the crap out of us while cutting our training! You should have just disappeared already!" Naruko spat hatefully earning glares from Naruto's friends but mainly his siblings. They were shooting daggers at Naruko and Menma. "Look at you! You're nothing but a freak and so are your so called brothers! You guys deserve each other because you are nothing but rejects!" Menma spat as the brothers' anger was boiling.

"You don't deserve that jutsu or anything. You should hand it to someone who truly needs it like me. The Uchiha clan can use that jutsu to the fullest than someone like you." Sasuke stated coldly. Naruto knew they were taunting him but their words meant nothing. "I bet their parents dumped them when they were babies because they knew they were freaks!" Sakura added as the 3 tormentors laughed at her joke. That was the final straw. The whole room was swamped with a massive amount of killing intent unlike any they felt before.

It wasn't flooding the room and suffocating everyone as it was controlled and striking 4 specific targets, the Namikaze Twins, Sasuke and Sakura. Others could feel it but it wasn't as intimidating like those four. It was originating from Naruto whose eyes were literally glowing with pure fury. "I can handle you saying rude things about me and I'll defend my friends from your words but if you ever direct it to my brothers especially the one who cared for them before me. Who gave THEIR LIFE for them! Then what I'm doing now will only seem like mercy on what I can do to YOU! So you better shut up and leave or I'll show you a real **MONSTER!** " Naruto snarled as they noticed his teeth grew longer and sharp and his voice deeper and demonic with each word he spoke.

The 4 were horrified at what Naruto could or might do to them forcing to go to their seats and stay as far from the orange blonde as possible. Naruto calmed down as he felt his fangs shortened and his voice returning to normal. He realized long ago that when he used the Synchro on himself that some of Kurama's essence had merged into him as well since the Soul was currently residing inside. Whenever he got angry, he always felt his teeth grown and turn sharp while sometimes his claws extended and cheek marks broadened.

He knew that Kurama was a being who represented malice and hatred and that said sin will draw his power to the surface. Even without chakra, that alone could set off something in Naruto's body more primal and dangerous that the blonde feared he didn't want to see the results of such a deadly combination. ' _I'm going to have to keep my anger in check. I don't want to harm those I care about or anyone innocent._ ' Naruto thought as he watched Iruka walk into the classroom but not Mizuki.

He already knew what happened to Mizuki since he was caught trying to steal the Forbidden Scroll over the week and he and his brothers were the ones to kick his ass with use of the Shadow Clone Jutsu since the man wasn't worth the use of the Mimic Clone Jutsu. Iruka congratulated the students in the room before beginning to announce the teams. Naruto tuned out most of it until it reached Team 7. "Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai Shimura, your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka stated as he noticed the evil hungry look in Sakura's when she heard she was being paired with Sasuke.

"Team 8 is Yakumo Kurama, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame and your Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 is Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka whose sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Team 11 is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze and Menma Uzumaki Namikaze and your sensei is Yamato. Team 12 is Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Vargas and Sectonia Hana and your senseis are Kushina Uzumaki and Anko Mitarashi. Your senseis state you must meet them and your teammate Training Ground 44." Iruka stated.

Naruto could see the anger radiating from his former siblings and Sasuke. This wasn't going to be a good start with targets already gunning for him. At least he had his girlfriend, his brothers and familiar faces to help him out.

* * *

 **Okay! Teams have been made and next chapter will continue with the Council Meeting and Survival Test. Until next time guys!**


	7. Chapter 6: Politics and Ninja

**Sorry for the wait! I decided to hold off the Survival Test until the next chapter because I wanted to settle on some stuff on the council section since it wouldn't make sense to rush through it along with settling which kind of test they'll take and it won't be the bell test either. I'm going to add in Sai as a late addition to Yamato's team so it'll be balance. Anyway I don't own Knack, Kirby or Naruto except for the OCs. If I owned Naruto then I would have completely changed the 4th Great Shinobi War thing differently. By the way, I've set up a poll for a new story I'm thinking of so go to my page and vote while you still can!**

 **The poll is if I do a Digimon crossover story which one do you want me to cross it with? So far Naruto and My Hero Academia are tied for the number one spot so please vote and break this tie!**

"I won't lose!" Normal Speaking

' _Let's rock!'_ Thoughts

 **"Ultra Star!"** Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

 _ **'Element Up!'**_ Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

[Naruto leveled up!] Flashback

* * *

Chapter 6: Politics and Ninja

Naruto and his brothers could feel the hatred coming off of Sasuke, Sakura and his former siblings but Sakura however was more responsive. "Why would those bakas have 2 senseis instead of us?!" Sakura screeched like the banshee she was. "If you have a problem with it then take it to the Hokage but I won't let you disrespect his choices or the others here!" Iruka shouted annoyed as Sakura got into her seat and was silent. "Everyone except Team 12 should stay in their seats until your teachers arrive." Iruka stated as the Fox brothers and Hinata left to go meet their Senseis.

Naruto was happy that he knew where they must go since the forest was home to him but also that Hinata was going to meet Sectonia. He was bit nervous on how they'll react to each but she did need a friend and Hinata was the perfect choice. It took a bit of time getting there since Naruto thought it be nice to walk instead of teleporting everywhere. The 4 arrived to the gate to be greeted by Kushina, Anko and Sectonia. Apparently Secontia was wearing new clothing since her clothing did bring unnecessary attention to herself.

She wore a gray fishnet shirt with a violet heart on it, a violet open jacket with white cuffs with four slits on the back for her wings to come out of easily, black anbu pants, and a pair of combat heels that Naruto had invented since she was uncomfortable in open toe sandals. She carried her two staffs on her back by a silver strap.

"Hey Kushina-sensei, Anko-sensei and Sectonia-chan. Sorry if it took a bit longer. I thought it would be better to walk here than just teleport." Naruto said with a bow in respect. "Hey Kushina and Anko, lovely day isn't it?" Alucard added. "Hey mom and hey miss pretty lady! It's good to see you again!" Roxas shouted bouncing up and down.

'Did Roxas call me his mother? Aww! He's so adorable!' Kushina thought with a smile on her face. Roxas is like a little child whose innocent and pure. He doesn't easily hold grudges and would speak his mind with no worry. 'That's my little brother. I hope he never changes.' Naruto thought with a smile on his face. "Glad to see you made it gaki! You three sure have grown since I last saw you. This is going to be fun. Now let's start this little squad meeting since someone has a council meeting soon." Anko stated as the group sat down on some logs.

"We'll be telling about ourselves from our name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future. I'll start first. My name is Kushina Uzumaki. I like my family, ramen, friends and my two foster sons. I dislike perverts, creeps and pedophiles. My hobbies are cooking, training and gardening. My dream has already been fulfilled which is having a family." Kushina explained turning to Anko. "My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like working at T&I, torturing, snakes and three certain fox brothers. My dislikes are perverts and a certain pedophile snake. My hobbies are torturing and raising snakes. My dream is confidential." Anko stated as she faced Sectonia.

"My name is Sectonia Hana. I like bees, flowers, Naruto and honey. I dislike darkness and possessed mirrors. My hobbies are gardening, fencing and practice with my staff. My dream is to redeem myself from my past and become a kind person that will protect others." Sectonia answered getting smiles from the group as she turned to Hinata.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like my family, friends, flowers, Naruto-kun and his brothers and cinnamon buns. I dislike the Cage Bird Seal and rude people. My hobbies are flower pressing, practicing my Gentle Fist and hanging out with friends. My dream is to unite my clan and to abolish the Caged Bird Seal." Hinata stated as she looked at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Vargas or go by Uzumaki Namikaze. I like ramen, my friends, my brothers, my mom and dad, Hinata-chan and Sectonia-chan. My dislikes are arrogant people, those who misuse their bloodlines for their own benefit and darkness. My hobbies are inventing, riding on the Fox Star, playing games with my brothers and friends and training. My dream is to explore the world with my siblings and meet new people." Naruto stated as he looked at Alucard.

"My name is Alucard Vargas. I like ramen, my brothers, my late father, my new family, friends and music. My dislikes are people who judge by looks and cooked eels. My hobbies are playing instruments, singing, training and pranks. My dream is to find out if there are others like me somewhere in the world." Alucard stated as he looked at Roxas who bounced happily in his seat.

"My name is Roxas Vargas! I like ramen, playing games, my family, my late father and dancing! My dislikes are people who pick on others for their size, being underestimated by my looks and those who hunt foxes. My hobbies are pranks, exploring, dancing, and helping others. My dream is to become a legend and the world's greatest performer!" Roxas stated as he twirled in place before flipping and posed earning some claps from the group.

"Now then, you know that the Academy is used to choose who has potential in becoming a ninja but there is still one more test for you to face in order to become real ninja. Each squad has its own unique mission and usually we do it today but since there has been a Council Meeting made today it will have to wait. You can use this spare time to prepare for our test tomorrow so make sure to come to the Forest of Death at 8:00 in the morning. Oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you'll puke!" Kushina explained as the two senseis disappeared into a cloud of smoke leaving the new team bewildered.

"Well that was fast." Alucard stated trying to remove the silence around them. "Yeah. Let's make sure to eat breakfast tomorrow if we're going to pass this test. By the way Sectonia, my friends and I having a get to know each potluck today. We thought it would be a good idea to get know some of my friends and get more comfortable in the Leaf." Naruto explained. "That's sounds nice. Kushina was showing me how to bake earlier so I'll bring a cake to the potluck. What are you guys going to bring?" Sectonia asked curiously.

"I'm going to bring some sticky buns." Hinata answered. "I'm going to bring a grill and make some burgers and hot dogs." Alucard stated. "I'll supply the condiments, plates, bowls, utensils and bring some rice balls." Naruto answered. "And I'm going to make some Takoyaki and Mochi!" Roxas said happily. "Those sound really good. Where are we meeting at?" Hinata asked. "At the park. Lee's team should be back from their mission by now. Could you do me a favor and tell their sensei about the potluck? I don't want to forget about anyone." Naruto explained.

"Sure. I'll make sure I tell them. It's was nice seeing you Naruto-kun, Alucard-san, Roxas-san and Sectonia-san. See you at the potluck." Hinata spoke with a bow as she left the group. "You can come out now." Naruto stated noticing 3 Anbu appearing before him but they weren't ones he recognized. They were wearing blank masks with a Kanji for Root on it. "Who the hell are you? I know you aren't part of Hokage-samas Anbu." Naruto stated glaring at the ninja.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, come with us." One of the Anbu stated with an emotionless tone. "Sorry but that's a no. I don't go with unknown ninja." Naruto stated as his brothers, Sectonia and him got into a battle stance. "Last warning, come with us or face the consequences." The Anbu stated once again. "Might as well test out my new project." Naruto stated as he took out what seemed to be a gumball sized star shaped purple candy with a dark purple eye on it with a spiral in the center of it.

"You'll taste the power of my Copy Candy!" Naruto stated as he ate the purple star candy and swallowed it. A burst of energy enveloped his clothing as they suddenly began to change. His headband had transformed into a red cap with a black leaf symbol on it, his shirt and coat changed to yellow with blue stripes, his hair darkened a bit, his pants had shorten and gain light green streaks to it, his shoes became red sneakers and a spark of energy appeared in his eyes in the shape of a star as an aura pulsed around his hands wild and free.

"Time to show you the powers of the mind!" Naruto shouted as he became ESP Naruto. ESP was one of Naruto's personal favorites for not only did it give telekinetic and telepathic abilities, it was also boosted his intelligence and awareness making him a threat to those against him after all Knowledge is Power and in this scenario it can be deadly. The Anbu didn't say anything and went to attack the 4. "PK Trap!" Naruto stated as an aura of blue energy surrounded the Anbu and froze them in place. "Do you like that? This is my PK Trap! I can immobilize anyone in my area of divination with my psychic powers. Now tell me who are you working for?" Naruto asked with a threatening tone.

The Anbu bit their tongues and began to gag before going limp. "Shit. They had suicide packets in their mouths. They are as good as dead." Naruto stated as he let the Anbu down and sensed out the area for any others. His eyes suddenly shot open as he pointed to a specific tree with two of his fingers pointing in front. "PK Snipe." Naruto stated as an invisible aura shot out of his two fingers and a thud was heard as another mysterious Anbu fell down to the floor but this one was alive.

"PK Thief." Naruto whispered as a brown pill appeared in his hand. "This one won't be killing himself anytime soon." Naruto stated. "Who were they Naruto?" Sectonia asked a bit worried. "I don't know but maybe Hokage-sama might know." Naruto answered as he sent off the shinobi to T&I with a note on him before powering down. "We better leave before more of them show up and we'll be late for the Council Meeting." Alucard stated. The group nodded and left to the Council Board.

The Council was split into three parts. The Civilian Council which discussed the needs of businesses and matters for civilians. The Shinobi Council consisting of Clan Heads of various clans and ninja. The Hokage which chose and decided matters with any assistance from his 3 advisors. However the Civilian Council for the Leaf is more corrupt trying to push around the affairs of ninja and thinking they were above the Shinobi Council and sometimes the Hokage. They also had a bone to pick with Naruto for very stupid reasons.

The Civilian Council was currently bickering between each other as the Fox Brothers and Sectonia had arrived at the court. A lot of the civilians were already shooting glares at Naruto while the Uchiha Clan Head Itachi merely sighed. Itachi was made Clan Head when Fugaku which was his father and a few of the Uchiha were caught planning a coup against the Leaf. It would have ended up in a slaughter if it wasn't for Naruto's interference placing a spy camera in their office and had it broadcasted to the Hokage or his father immediately.

This was when Naruto's relationship with his father was pure ignorance but he knew an event like this couldn't be ignored due to the few members of Uchiha Clan that were his friends and the others who weren't involved were innocent. In the end, Fugaku's forces were destroyed before they could begin but Fugaku had escaped and became a missing nin since then. Itachi kept it a secret between him and Naruto since he knew how unstable the relationship with Naruto's father was.

"Let's begin this council meeting shall we since our last few members have arrived." Minato stated looking at Naruto with no emotion but Naruto could sense his worry. "The first motion we'll get started on is the appearance of two new characters in the Leaf. May you please introduce yourselves?" Minato asked as Roxas and Alucard stepped forward getting surprised gasps from most of the council.

"Demons! That brat brought the fox's offspring into office! Someone kill these monsters!" A fat merchant shouted as the civilian council were calling out for the brothers' deaths. "Enough! Let them speak!" Minato stated as the civilians shut their mouths. "Hello. My name is Alucard Vargas and this is my little brother Roxas. It's nice to meet you." Alucard stated with a bow. "Yep! It's nice to meet you Hokage-sama!" Roxas stated bouncing in joy earning some aws from some of the females.

"From what you told some of our ninja and witness Anko Mitarashi is that you've been living in the Forest of Death for quite some time now. You've came into contact with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze 8 years ago. Is that true and if so how and why?" Minato asked. The brothers retold their story on how they were sent here by accident with their foster father (not mentioning the Hidden Fox) when a jutsu went wrong and how their father died protecting them to saving Naruto when he was attacked and the will he left for anyone who come across the brothers to find.

It touched a lot of the clans' hearts and even moved some of the civilians who were still good natured. "So what? You should have let the demon brat to die." Another rich snob civilian spoke earning glares from a lot of the shinobi and Minato. "You are nothing but greedy bastards so you should shut the hell up! The two did what they felt was right so the Inuzuka Clan will back them up!" Tsume stated angrily at the nerve of some of the thick headed civilians.

"It says here that this Aldous Vargas left you a jutsu scroll for Naruto which has something to do with his appearance and you've been helping Naruto train and wish to become Naruto's ningen for his Shinobi Career. Is this true?" Minato stated. "Yes. Our late father left a scroll for his Synchro Jutsu. A special jutsu he made to grow more closer to me and brother infusing some of our special energy into him creating a unique bloodline known as Rojin Suta or Elder Star granting whoever has it our species' unique abilities. We merely trained Naruto on how to use our powers including transforming into our species and wanted to assist him in battle for everything he's done for us." Alucard explained.

"Can you give us a demonstration?" Danzo asked as they looked suspiciously at them. Naruto gave his brothers a look that said show one but not anything really important. "We'll only show one ability between our species." Alucard stated. "I'll go first!" Roxas stated as he inhaled some air and began to fly into the air like a balloon gently floating yet quickly around the room. "One of Roxas' species abilities is Endless Flight. He can take in air and use to inflate his body allowing him to fly off the ground and even hover gently. This can be used to get out of an opponent's range quickly, spy from above or slow yourself down from a deadly fall. And…" Naruto stated giving Roxas that look.

Roxas then spat out the air into a pressurized bullet that hit a pillar and cracked it severely before landing perfectly unharmed. "Can release that captured air into a bullet with another force to send a full grown elephant flying. No chakra involved." Naruto stated as Roxas bounced happily and pose. "That definitely has a lot of advantages in battle and on the field being able to fly through the air and turned the air into a pressurized bullet as well. There are a few individuals with the ability to fly but they all use chakra." Shikaku stated.

"Now my turn. While my brother's species is Star Warrior, my species is Golem or what my late father called me Relican short for Relic Human. As you can see my body is made up of multiple objects or relics as he called it with most of them made out of tough materials like stone and gold held together by my special energy or Relic Energy. Now watch this." Alucard stated as his body suddenly broken apart earning some gasps. Then part of his body began to rise and took his normal small form.

"I can pull and separate my pieces to make myself smaller or *pulls his relics back and returning to his taller size* bigger to either provide brute strength or access areas I couldn't before and no matter how broken my body becomes I can put myself back to together like nothing happened. Plus my species' energy makes us immune to Genjutsu which was proven during Naruto's exam since he holds that energy in him." Alucard stated earning some surprise from the Shinobi and bad and greedy looks from Naruko and Menma who were currently sitting in the Uzumaki Namikaze section with Kushina.

"We demand that you hand over the Synchro Jutsu scroll to the Namikaze twins this instant!" A certain pink haired civilian shouted. "Sorry but that jutsu is no longer usable and it is clan secrets!" Naruto stated with a smug look on his face. "What do you mean?!" screeched Naruko as Naruto held out a document but not just any document. It was a Clan Foundation Act with Minato's signature on it.

"This hereby document has states that a new clan is in the Village! The Vargas Clan and I'm it's clan head and it has the seal of approval from the Hokage himself! You might be wondering why I'm doing since I'm supposed to be a Namikaze. On my 6th birthday I was disowned from the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans for Naruko and Menma due to ignorance. I've been fine with it for a long time since I had Roxas and Alucard and I held no grudge against you Hokage-sama or his wife Kushina-sama. It had given me the right to found my clan and protect my siblings along with our clan secrets. So Naruko and Menma aren't getting our clan secrets and never will since the Synchro Jutsu scroll could only be used once!" Naruto explained as some of the Civilians and his former siblings were pissed.

"With that declaration, the Vargas Clan has been founded and Roxas and Alucard are both members and Naruto's ningens. Onto priority number 2, we also have another bloodline in our village. Miss Sectonia Hana will please stand forward and tell us on how you stand before us." Minato stated as Sectonia stepped forward earning a lustful look from some of the civilians and Menma. "I'm a survivor of the Bloodline Purges in Kiri. My family and I had left to avoid the assassins hunting us down due to our Konchu Ishi or Insect Will Bloodline. I was the only one to survive." Sectonia explained her (false) story to the council.

"What does this Insect Will do Sectonia-san?" Shibi Aburame asked. "It allows us to take traits of the insect we are linked to. My chosen insect is wasp/bee so I can take the aspects of any type of said species from turning into full species or mere hybrid while also allowing me control and communication of said insects. The insect a member would get is usually random if it's two different types for their parents and sometimes random with non members." Sectonia explained. "We demand you make her into breeding stock!" Another civilian shouted earning further glares from the shinobi while Naruto slammed his fist down getting everyone's attentions.

"I hereby enact that Sectonia is under protection by the Vargas Clan until further notice! You will not make breeding stock of a poor innocent girl!" Naruto claimed as the civilians yelled out in rage and Menma looked ready to attack Naruto. "I, Shibi Aburame, will also grant protection of Sectonia as well alongside the Vargas Clan." Shibi stated earning a smile from Naruto and Sectonia. It was natural since the Aburame Clan also had a insect like bloodline and they would go out and protect their own or others like them.

"Hokage-sama, I also wish to enact the CRA law. I want to protect Sectonia further with it and also be able to wed the Hyuuga Heiress Hinata as well since receiving a marriage proposal by her father Hiashi. "Those who agree?" Minato asked as every clan raised their hands with Sectonia while the civilians denied it. "Motion carried. As of today, Sectonia and Hinata are to be wed by Naruto Vargas and are under protection of the Vargas clan ad Aburame clans. I now call this meeting to an end." Minato stated. 'Now to deal with that mysterious ninja…' Naruto thought sending his father a secret signal and his father nodding in agreement. There were things that needed to be done.

* * *

 **The CRA law has been made active and the Vargas clan has been formed! Did you really think that I would return Naruto to his former family did ya? Danzo has also made his move. What will happen next? Find out as the next chapter will be centered around the test, the potluck and will be the beginning of the Wave Arc! Until next time guys! STAY FRESH! (oops wrong game!) X)**


	8. Chapter 7: Test and Wave

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! This chapter is going to be very special since the poll is still going on. At the end of the chapter I'll be giving you a preview of two stories that you guys are voting for which has come down to Naruto and My Hero Academia! So stay tune to the end of the chapter! Anyway I don't own Knack, Kirby or Naruto except for the OCs. If I owned Naruto then I would have completely changed the 4th Great Shinobi War thing differently. By the way, the poll is still up so continue to vote!**

 **The poll is if I do a Digimon crossover story which one do you want me to cross it with? So far Naruto and My Hero Academia are tied for the number one spot so please vote and break this tie!**

"I won't lose!" Normal Speaking

' _Let's rock!'_ Thoughts

 **"Ultra Star!"** Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

 _ **'Element Up!'**_ Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

[Naruto leveled up!] Flashback

* * *

Chapter 7: The Test and Wave Begins!

'What the hell?' Naruto thought as he and his brothers had taken Minato the Interrogation Room to inspect the mysterious Anbu who had attacked them earlier only to witness said Anbu dead on the floor missing his head. "What happened here?" Minato asked as Anko approached them. "The ninja Naruto brought in earlier, someone broke in the facility and killed him during the Council Meeting. Take the head with them but left the body here." Anko explained as she didn't look happy one bit.

"It must be whoever that ninja was working for. They got rid of his head since it and the mask were the main piece of evidence to this case and prevented Naruto from using his techniques." Alucard stated. "Though they forget we know what the mask looks like!" Roxas shouted. "Yeah. The guy was wearing a plain white mask with the kanji for Root on it." Naruto stated as Minato and Anko had a look of surprise on their face. "Root? But that task force was disbanded years ago!" Anko shouted.

"You know who attacked us?" Roxas asked. "I don't know if it's the same Root or not but I suggest you keep your guard up. There is no telling when they will strike again. I'll have Jiraiya gather some needed information until then be careful boys." Minato explained as the boys nodded. The fox brothers decided to leave and get ready for the potluck they've planned. A few hours later… Naruto and his brothers along with Sectonia were heading to the park with their items for the Get To Know Each Other Potluck.

Naruto, Alucard and Roxas had their items and food stored into storage seals while Sectonia was holding a pink box with a sweet honey like scent coming from it. Despite the glares from the villagers, no one else bothered the group knowing they'll be in serious trouble attacking a Clan head. The 4 had arrived to the park to see their friends already there with a variety of food and drinks gathered around including two additional people which Naruto recognized as his bowl hair cut friend Lee and his teammate TenTen easily recognized by her panda hairstyle.

"Hey guys!" Naruto stated getting his friends' attention as smiles were sent their way. "Hey Naruto. You brought your brothers too and I guess the young lady with you must be Sectonia. We're glad you could make it." Kiba stated as Alucard sealed the grill along with a table with burger patties, hot dogs, buns and some tongs while the his brothers unsealed their food and items and Sectonia placed the box on the spare table.

She pulled off the top revealing a beautiful cake with white frosting and decorated with strawberries, dollops of cream and flowers and bees made out of honey. "Whoa! That cake is so beautiful! Did you make it?" Ino asked amazed. "Thank you and yes I made it. This is a Honey Lemon Cake decorated with strawberries, whip cream, honey drizzle art and vanilla frosting. I thought of bringing something sweet for you guys." Sectonia answered with a smile on her face. "Wow. You should work at a bakery for a living because this cake looks amazing and I bet it tastes delicious too. If you ever looking for a job outside of ninja work, I can ask my dad to let you help out at the bakery." Choji stated.

"Why thank you. I'll sure think about it." Sectonia answered with a smile on her face. They introduce themselves to Sectonia giving time for Alucard to start grilling some burgers and hot dogs on the grill. The group of friends were easily getting along with each other and their new member Sectonia. It was all peaceful until something unwanted came their way. "Well if it isn't the freak." A familiar rude voice spoke causing heads to turn. Menma and Naruko were standing by them sending glares to Naruto and his friends.

"What do you two want?" Naruto asked with a slight growl. "What kind of shit do you think you could pull with us? I demand you disband your stupid clan and give us your secrets! You don't deserve powers like that or your two freaks you call brothers!" Naruko stated angrily earning glares from Naruto and his friends. "Sectonia and Hinata deserve to be my wifes for my clan not yours dobe!" Menma stated with venom. "I suggest you guys back off and leave us alone! We came here to enjoy ourselves and not deal with you two." Kiba stated angrily as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I am not disbanding my clan and handing over my friends and brothers! I don't hold a grudge against your parents but I do with you both. You both are nothing but greedy spoiled brats who throw a tantrum for not getting what they want. Leave now because do you really want to start a fight with a clan head and a group of clan heirs and two Leaf Shinobi? Not only are you outmatched and outgunned but you'll run a high risk of being punished for attacking other clans. Make your choice." Naruto stated adding his unique killing intent to the mix.

"Grr. Fine! You may win this round but you better watch your back freak." Menma growled as the two former siblings left leaving the group to their peace. "Sorry about that guys. I didn't expect them to find us here." Naruto stated. "It's alright Naruto. You've handle the situation with a good amount of wisdom and youth. Those two unyouthful siblings will get what's coming to them." Lee stated getting a smile from Naruto and his brothers.

"Thanks guys." Naruto answered. The group finished the potluck before heading back to their homes. They did have a test tomorrow if they wanted to become Genins after all. The next day… Naruto and his brothers along with Sectonia met up with their team at the front of the Forest of Death with a look of determination in their eyes. "Morning boys. I'm glad you could make it. Now for your test." Kushina stated as Naruto and his teammates nodded. "Your test is simple. We're going to play a game of tag. The 5 of you have until 12:00 to place these paper tags on both of us. We'll be hiding around and remain in the village. If you tag us, then you pass. Fail and we'll tie you to a tree and make you skip out on lunch until you try again." Anko explained handing a few tags to Naruto's group before they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Alright guys. Take these." Naruto stated as he handed his brothers and teammates some wrist communicators. "Attach these to your wrists and we can use them to communicate with each other from anywhere in a 40 mile radius. We need to work together if we want to tag one of our senseis before time runs out. I've got a plan and I need you guys to work with me on it." Naruto stated as they huddle up and began told them his plan. They then separated ready to put their plan into action.

Anko was hidden in the forest by the Hokage Monument while Kushina was hidden in a location near the monument. Both of them were fully alert of their surroundings and was looking down the village from the height they were currently at. "No sign of Naruto and the others yet. I wonder where the gaki went to?" Anko asked questionably. "I don't know but if they don't hurry up then they'll fail." Kushina stated as a large shadow flew past them. They merely thought it was a cloud before they realized something. It was a sunny day and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

They looked up to see Sectonia in her Queen form with both of her rapiers in her hands diving towards the duo. "Shit!" Anko shouted as both of them split up to avoid the giant wasp queen from slashing them. "Now for part 2." Sectonia stated through the communicator before creating a copy of herself and went after the two kunoichi. Kushina was running through the street avoiding the giant wasp queen chasing her. She quickly ducked into the woods avoiding a blade trying to strike her. She stopped when she noticed she wasn't being followed.

'Did I lose her? I know a place like this will make it very difficult for her to follow me with being that size. Click! She turned hearing click like sounds around her but she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from until she felt something breathing down her neck. She slowly turned around as her eyes widened. Naruto was behind her but his body from the waist down was that of a spider's with the kanji for Fox on his thorax, 6 Legs equipped with claw like appendages no doubt used for grabbing, he had 8 eyes with one half red and the other blue, his headband had turned into a bowler hat with leaf plate on it, there was a hole underneath his wrists and two insect like jaws were poking from the side of his mouth.

"Hello mother!" Naruto shouted as he attempted to grab his former mother who jumped out of his grasp and ran. Her spider son was following after her leaping from tree to tree with ease and shooting webs from his wrists at her. She had tears in her eyes because like a lot of females, she hated spiders and Naruto knew it all too well. She then found herself pulled down to the floor as the grass in front of her lifted to reveal another spider like Naruto then the next thing she was grabbed by him and dragged into the ground as the grass covered her up. The other Naruto fell apart and turned into a pile of spider web which Sectonia noted knowing it was time for part 3.

Anko had found herself and an abandoned part of the village which she was surprised since there was always poor or yakuza living in this part of town. "Seems I've lost her. I did not expect Naruto's girlfriend turning a giant rapier wielding bee. Damn gaki!" Anko stated when she suddenly heard growling. She armed herself with a kunai and ready herself for the threat. She then saw a large stone paw peeked from an alleyway. The paw belonged to a large 20 ft stone fox who she no doubt guessed was Alucard and riding on top of him with a bow and arrow in her hands was Hinata.

Hinata was wielding a high tech bow made out of some kind of silver metal with yellow highlights, a quiver with over 50 strange metal arrows stocked inside and a metal arrow ready to be let loose. "Oh shit!" Anko state as she started running while Hinata began to fire arrows at her while Alucard gave chase. The duo had cleared the district knowing that they didn't want any unneeded interference from the people who lived there. Anko was doing everything she could to avoid the assault of arrows but she couldn't counter due to Alucard using his tail to block any projectile aimed for Hinata.

He also didn't make it any easier for Anko either by shooting some of his relics at her which returned to him when he passed by. They had her stuck in a straight line since going into an alleyway wasn't an option due to the accuracy of the arrows keeping her from turning and their rapid succession. 'They're leading me somewhere but where exactly?' Anko thought as she noticed a large wall made out of mirror glass standing far ahead of her.

'They seriously think a large wall of glass is supposed to stop me! Sorry kitties but you have to try harder!" Anko stated as she was ready to burst through the mirror when something grabbed her armor the moment she got close to the glass. It was a fox tail that was peeking from the mirror and she looked at it to see Roxas wearing blue and white striped jester hat and a staff was INSIDE the very mirror.

"Got you!" Roxas stated as she was pulled into the mirror and Hinata and Soulamaru teleported away. Anko had now found herself tied up at the entrance to the Forest of Death with Kushina both of them tied up and had the tags on their foreheads. Surrounding them was a smiling Naruto, Roxas, Hinata, human Sectonia and Hinata. "We win Senseis." Naruto answered with a big fox like grin on his face as Roxas and Alucard cut the ropes letting their senseis free. "How did you guys do all of that stuff? We know Hinata can do archery since we've seen you teach her during your spare time but what's with those other forms?" Anko asked completely interested. "Something special I came up with over the years living with my brothers while Sectonia's was her own capabilities." Naruto explained.

"I'll explain once you guys meet us back at my home but we figured that the main goal of the test was teamwork since it's a tradition to every team in the Leaf. Alone were strong but together we can be unstoppable." Alucard answered earning a smile from Kushina and Anko. "Well congratulations. You 5 are officially Genin and a team. We expect a lot of great things from you. Now why don't we go out and get some Dango to celebrate?" Kushina stated earning a cheer from her Genin and Anko as they went off to celebrate.

Minato had seen how the whole test went and he felt he couldn't be even more prouder. Naruto had came up with a great plan and every member of his team worked together to complete the task plus he had a kick watching his wife and Anko get chased around like that. "They no doubt grow to become a force to be reckoned with. I'm pretty sure of it." Minato answered with a smile on his face then proceeded to watch the other teams.

At the end of it, Team 7, 8, 10, 11 and 12 had passed the Genin Exam. A few weeks later… Naruto and his teammates had been doing D rank missions around the village. It went from walking dogs, to picking vegetables, helping out at a bakery and a lot of other cases that were considered chores to a lot of people. They didn't really complain since they were being paid for it and everyone was helping out including Kushina and Anko. Today was there last D-Rank mission which consisted of catching a stray cat known around the village as Tora.

Tora was the Daimyo's wife's cat who had a bad habit of running away and causing trouble in the village. Genins called Tora the cat from hell due to it being aggressive enough to give every Genin a hard time. "Come in. This is Habanero speaking. Can you read me?" Kushina voice spoke through the communicator somewhere in the woods where the cat was last spotted.

"This is Queen Bee speaking from Point A." Sectonia's voice answered. "Star Fox coming in from Point B." Roxas answered. "Snake Queen speaking from Point C." Anko said. "Ancient Fox reporting from Point D." Alucard's voice spoke. "Miss Lavender speaking from Point E." Hinata's voice spoke. "This is Professor Fox coming from Point F. I have visual of the target. Is trap in place?" Naruto asked. "Trap in place. Target is heading for it. Wait for it… Go Go Go Go!" Kushina spoke as the group of Genin took off and triggered there trap.

There was loud yowl of a cat and a clink of metal as an orange and black striped cat was found caught in a cage with a ribbon on its ear and a plate of fish inside. "Ribbon on the right ear. Yep that's Tora." Kushina stated as Anko and the Genin were smiling. "Now for the annoying point. Trying to keep this mission from popping up again." Anko sighed only to be greeted by a smiling Naruto. He had something in mind.

Team 12 came into the Mission Office which had Minato and some Chunin in charge of the mission while the Daimyo's wife was standing there with a smile on her face. "Before I give you Tora miss can I ask you question? Do you used to be a dog owner?" Naruto asked. "Why yes? Do you know something about Tora's behavior?" She asked. "Well. I believe I know why Tora might have been running away. You can't be rough to cats as you are to dogs since cats are more of a calmer and laid back animal. Have you tried stroking Tora gently instead of hugging him tightly? A gentle approach will keep Tora happy and him from running away again." Naruto explained as he handed Tora over to her.

She tried Naruto's idea and began to stroke Tora gently who loosened up and purred gratefully at the gentle touch. "Why thank you young man. I never seen Tora this happy before. I'll put in a good word in for you with my husband and here's some extra pay for the tip. No doubt my husband will be sending more higher rank missions since this problem has been solved." She explained handing Naruto some extra money which he split between his teammates as she left with a smile and a happy Tora.

"Thanks to you, no one will be having to chase Tora again and the Leaf will get extra high ranked missions from now on. Good job Team 12." Iruka stated as he was glad that no other team would be stuck with that mission again. "Excuse me Hokage-sama, is it okay if we take a C Rank Mission this time. We have done all the D rank Missions required for a C rank, our teamwork is really strong and we believe we are ready for a higher mission." Alucard asked.

"Well I agree with you there but it's your Senseis who get to decide." Minato answered. "We believe there both ready for a C rank mission. They have been showing a lot of promise out on missions and training and have the best teamwork and compatibility." Anko explained with a smile on her face and Kushina who nodded in agreement. "Very well. We'll give you your first C-rank mission." Minato stated.

"Your next mission is to escort your client to his home in the Land of Waves. You are to protect him from bandits and bring him there safely. Bring in the client." Minato answered as the client came in. 'Why do I get a strange feeling that this mission isn't going to be easy.' Naruto thought as they saw a look of worry in the old man who was their client. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were going to be in for the mission of their lives.

* * *

 **The Wave Arc has begun and Team 12 is going to be in for a wild ride! Now for a sneak peek of two of the stories you are voting on! They are Son of Gluttony and Royal Knight Hero Imperialmon! Starting now!**

* * *

 **Royal Knight Hero Imperialmon (My Hero Academia and Digimon Crossover)**

"Help!" A voice cried out from the alleyway next to him. "What?" Izuku asked as he felt a pull towards him. A pull to someone who needed a hero. Without thinking he ran down the alleyway to see someone being attacked. It was a small blue and white faced baby dragon with red eyes, zigzag horns and a long tail who was being cornered by a bunch of kids 10 years older than Izuku. There 3 kids and they all had animal quirks, one was a crocodile, one was vulture and the other was a Hydra. They were beating the poor little guy. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Izuku shouted getting the bullies and the bullied attention. "Run! These guys are sickos!" The blue dragon squeaked only to get kicked by the Hydra kid. "I know you! You are one of those Quirkless kids going around here! My little brother told me about a kid in his class who didn't have a Quirk and you match his description perfectly!" yelled the Hydra kid.

'What do I do? There's no way I can take on these guys without any powers! I'll get killed! I should find a Hero! I should…' Izuku's train of thought had stopped when he saw the look of the baby blue dragon kid mainly his eyes. The eyes of someone in need. Pleading for help. Then what happened next was a blur. "I bet he-" The Hydra was interrupted when a small fist had hit his face. The fist belonged to the one and only Izuku Midoriya who had lunged at the teenager and punched him in the face. This punch wasn't ordinary either. There was something special about it. For a few seconds, you could see a bright green coding aura around before it faded while the punch from a small child had sent the Hydra flying into a wall.

"That Stance! It's the Stance of the Knight! Thank you for standing up for me! I'm Demiveemon! I owe you big time for saving me! You were awesome with the glowing punch and those Digicode eyes!" The blue dragon kid shouted. "I think we've found the 14th Royal Knight."

* * *

 **Son of Gluttony (Digimon and Naruto Crossover)**

5 year old Naruto never knew he was destined for great things. He was known by the people of the Village Hidden in the Leaves as a pariah or outcast. He was a lonely soul who was treated with abuse and hate by the villagers everyday. Was it because he was born different from everyone else? His skin was a very pale light gray, he had pale blonde wild hair, he had a third eye on his forehead which he hid underneath the bangs of his hair while his eyes were a bright blue with black sclera, a purple mark of some kind on his nose and he had a small gray tail that almost looked like a lizard's or rat's.

He wore a black shirt with a red swirl on it, blue shorts, a red bandana around his neck and blue sandals while he had whisker marks on his cheeks. Naruto was always chased by mobs of villagers who try and hurt and call him names. They call him Demon, Monster, Fox Brat and all kinds of other names but one he didn't like the most was Freak.

'W...a...ke…' A Voice echoed through the darkness. 'Whose there?' Naruto thought. 'Wake...up… master…' the voice spoke once more. 'B...e…' Naruto thought. 'You are almost there. Wake up and speak our name.' the voice spoke once more sounding like two people instead of one. "Bejerena!"

"I am now Baalmon, the son of Beelzemon and inheritor of the Bejerena and Behemoth!"

* * *

 **That's it guys! Until next time guys! Iku ze!**


	9. Chapter 8: Preparation of Wave

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! This chapter has another poll. This time it's if I do a Naruto crossover which one do you want me to cross it with? Anyway I don't own Knack, Kirby or Naruto except for the OCs. If I owned Naruto then I would have completely changed the 4th Great Shinobi War thing differently. By the way, the poll is still up so continue to vote!**

 **The previous poll's winner is the Son of Gluttony which is Naruto and Digimon crossover! Royal Knight Hero Imperialmon was blown out of the water but it'll appear much later.**

"I won't lose!" Normal Speaking

' _Let's rock!'_ Thoughts

 **"Ultra Star!"** Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

 _ **'Element Up!'**_ Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

[Naruto leveled up!] Flashback

* * *

Chapter 8: Preparation of Wave

An old man with the looks of a bridge builder and reeked of alcohol had walked into the room. "Seriously? This is my protection? Three brats, a plush toy and a statue. I feel so protected." The old man stated only to feel something fly past him. It was a fireball, arrow, bolt of lightning, and three fists that formed a large hole behind him courtesy of Team 12's Genin who were sporting glares. "What was that?" Roxas asked giving a hard glare infused with killing intent. Despite Roxas being adorable he can give one menacing and unnerving glare.

"Nevermind. i'm Tazuna and I'm a bridge builder. I'm building a bridge in Wave and need someone to keep me safe when I go back." Tazuna explained. "Don't worry. Your in good hands." Naruto stated clutching onto the Fox Star pendant around his neck. "Alright. Prepare to leave tomorrow at 8 and make sure to grab provisions and the bare necessities. Dismissed." Anko stated as they left to go prepare for tomorrow.

Luckily the group didn't run until the Namikaze siblings, Sasuke or Sakura either. Naruto had walked Hinata home before taking his brothers and Sectonia home with him. "So big brother, what are you going to pack?" Roxas asked as the group walked inside the Hidden Fox. "Some food, water bottles, I'm going to bring some of my Copy Candy, shurikens, kunais, paper bombs, food pills, chakra pills, and some spy bots. We should try using the battle room for some more experience. A brand new mission had popped up so I thought we could go ahead and try it." Naruto explained.

"The training would be useful. Might as well give a hand on it." Sectonia answered. The group then headed towards the Battle Room for a good dose of training before there next mission. They made it to the machine to see a new mission unlocked. The title read 'Guardian of the Crown! Trial for the Stars!' and the reward had a huge question mark on it. It had to be special. "Alright. Here we go guys." Naruto stated activating the simulation.

The area transformed into the center of a Volcano but there was no power ups this time. "It's one of those no power up challenges. It's been awhile since we got one of those. We have been using Copy Abilities for a bit when it comes to the normal challenges so this is a good change of pace." Alucard explained. "He's correct. You can't rely on Copy Candies every time or someone will figure out to counter it and also hurt your skills." Sectonia explained.

"Correct you are." A mysterious older male voice echoed as the group looked around for the source to notice something large and red fly past them creating a strong gust. They got a closer look to see it was a huge dragon! The dragon was short and stout than normal dragon when it came to its body size but had 4 heads equipped with blue eyes, pink and red striped horns, short but strong wings, a short talon and single talon feet with star marks on their faces yet a strong aura around them. "Who are you?" Naruto asked curiously. "My name is Landia and I am your current trial. You chose this mission to see if you were worthy of a power a dear old friend of mine had discovered and use in the past. The powers of the Ultra Stars!" Landia stated earning a surprise amount of shock from the three brothers and the insect queen.

Ultra Stars were the form of an Ultimate version of a Copy Ability. Aldous had written about them in his research. They were otherworldly powers that manifested in a living creature or object due to exposure from powerful star energy called Ultra Energy. These were extremely rare occurrences but when the energy is utilized it allow a person to gain powers that could tear through planets' surfaces with ease. So far the Doctor had documented over 5 Ultra Stars which were the Ultra Sword, Flare Beam, Grand Hammer, Snow Bowl and Monster Flame yet he hypothesized that there were others out there amongst the stars.

However not anyone could use them. These things were fickle and those unworthy or weak would be destroyed by the star's powers with being crippled the least amount of damage that could happen. Then one day, the stars just vanished and to never be seen again.

"I met the ship's owner a long time ago. He was a good friend of mine. He was one of the users of the Ultra Stars' powers. We fought a great evil together with 3 others who had abused the power of the Master Crown, one source of Ultra Energy. We defeated the threat as the crown was destroyed but my dear friend feared the resurgence of abusers of Ultra Energy and asked me to seal the energy way so no one could misuse it's powers ever again. I gave him some of my essence to store away in this ship to test those who had a chance to use the Stars for good. My old self died long ago and was reborn within this very ship." Landia explained.

"So you've been watching us through the battle room to see if we were worthy of taking your mission!" Naruto stated. "Correct. I have watched you three grow especially you Naruto. Not only did you defeat one of the few darkness located within the machine but you saved the Soul who was trapped within and gave her another chance at life. To make things more interesting, if you manage to beat me not only would I grant you the ability to use Ultra Stars but I'll give you the Dragon Summoning Contract which allows me to aid you." Landia explained.

"Very well Landia. We're ready when you are." Naruto stated. "Very well! With my power, I declare this trial to begin! Hath at thee!" Landia roared as his health gauge appeared. Landia was the first to make a move by flying towards them and spinning like a drilling bullet causing the four to leap out of the way of the vicious attack. Naruto immediately started going through hand signs as Landia circled back for another attack.

"Fairy Style: Mystic Gale Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he let out a huge gust of pink aura filled wind which collided with Landia slowing him down while doing damage giving Naruto a chance to dodge the flying dragon. Thanks to Naruto's 12 unique Hand signs consisting of Time, Dimension, Courage, Illusion, Fox, Heart, Soul, Will, Unity, Truth, Spirit and Paradox, Naruto was able to create a total of 5 new elements that consisted of Fairy, Ether, Phantasm, Motion and Spacial. Fairy was strong against Spacial, Spacial strong against Motion, Motion strong against Phantasm, Phantasm stronger than Ether and Ether strong against Fairy.

These elements could only be utilized by someone with Relic or Star Energy so only Naruto, his brothers and Sectonia could use it like Star and Relic Styles. 'Hinata might be able to get tested for any star or relic energy though.' Naruto thought bracing himself against a large gale that Landia had created with his wings while Roxas was weaving through hand signs. "Star Style: Cosmic Mind Jutsu!" Roxas stated as an aura of purple burst around him which boosted his endurance and attack power by a great amount.

When Roxas saw the gales slow down, he quickly leapt into the air with his claws extending and delivering a powerful slash to Landia halting his assault while giving Sectonia a chance to strike. "Dark Lighting!" She shouted as she unleashed a powerful bolt of black lightning from her staff blasting Landia and knocking the dragon back only for him to recover and let out a barrage of fire balls at them.

"Relic Style: Shield of Stone Jutsu!" Alucard stated as he summoned relics from his body forming a large shield that blocked the fireballs and protected his team before weaving another set of hand signs. "Relic Style: Shield Smash Jutsu!" He shouted as he fired the shield at Landia striking the dragon multiple times and doing severe amounts of damage before the relics returned back into Alucard's chest.

Naruto shot out forward as a sphere of star energy formed in his open right hand as he rush forth. "Star Style: Stardust Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he pressed the sphere against Landia who repeated his spinning charge attack only for the sphere to submerge Landia and sending him flying back into the volcano's wall surrounding him in a big cloud of smoke. They had managed to reduce Landia's health bar down to half only to hear a loud roar that echoed almost four times.

Suddenly four single headed and smaller Landia's shot out of the smoke enveloped in fire heading straight towards them. "Scatter!" Naruto shouted as the four jumped out of the way dodging the smaller dragons' attack. "Who knew he could split himself into 4 but he ain't taking us down!" Naruto declared as the four dragons circled back once more to strike at the group.

"Relic Style: Relic Blast!" Alucard shouted as he fired four spheres of relics and relic energy from his body at the incoming dragons striking them and knocking them off course of their drill attack. Landia quickly shock it off as a bolt of lightning appeared connecting to the four in a cross pattern while the four spun and headed towards the four warriors spinning and creating a violent twister like cross.

"Motion Style: Echo Disruption Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he let out a scream of high pitch supersonic sound waves that slowed down Landian and disrupting his attack amongst the four of him. "Now!" Naruto shouted as Sectonia revealed herself to be above the four dragons with a massive pink diamond in floating above her. "Diamond Crush!" She shouted tossing the diamond towards the four. It struck the four dragons and brought them to the ground while the crystal shattered to pieces.

The four dragons were stunned and unable to move for a bit. It gain the team a chance to finish the fight once and for all. They focused their energies into Roxas as his claws turned into gold sabers. "Star Style: Claws of the Just!" Roxas shouted as he charged forth with an incredible burst of speed before flying past the four Landia whose health gauge dropped to zero as they were sent flying to the other side of the mountain.

Landia then got up and reformed back to one dragon. "You all have done an incredible feat. It has been a long time since I had face defeat. You are truly worthy of the Ultra Stars. As promise for defeating me I grant you four usuage of the Ultra Stars and the Dragon Contract!" Landia spoke as 4 lights shot into the 4 Shinobi while a scroll appeared before them.

"Sign the contract with your blood to seal the deal. We don't mind if you accept other contracts even after you signed ours. We seek no conflict with other Summoning clans. However I do wish for a favor. I like a place to declare as stomping grounds." Landia explained. "Well. I can ask my sensei to let you live in the Forest of Death with us. I'm sure she won't mind." Naruto explained. "Thank you." Landia spoke. The next day…

Naruto, his brothers and Sectonia had arrived to the Village Gate to see the rest of their team and Tazuna talking to each other. "Hey guys." Roxas answered getting the group's attention. "Morning Naruto, Roxas, Alucard and Sectonia." Hinata answered with a smile on her face. "I've got the message from you yesterday gaki. Your friend Landia can stay in the Forest of Death. The Hokage doesn't mind either as long as he doesn't cause any trouble." Anko explained. He had informed the rest of the team about Landia and were happy to have a powerful dragon assisting their home village.

He also made sure that any information that held mentioned their powers had a special seal on it to prevent information from being copied and stolen. He heard of a certain sannin that betrayed the village before he was born. He knew the snake would do anything with that information. "It's time to set off shall we?" Kushina answered. "I think I should watch from the skies. I'll be able to spot any bandits coming our way from above." Naruto stated.

"How are you going to do that kid?" Tazuna asked curiously. "With this. Go Fox Star!" Naruto answered as he unclipped his fox star and toss it as it grow to its full size. "And you couldn't tell me about this?!" Kushina asked surprised. "Well it can only carry two people on it if you want to be safe with 4 at most with maximum risk. Plus it's another clan secret." Naruto explained. "I remember it when you took me for a ride on it. It was really fun." Hinata answered with a smile.

"Can I try? It looks so cool dattabane!" Kushina stated. "Sure. That way we have a good aerial assault for unexpected opponents below." Naruto answered as he got on the Fox Star with his mother sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around him before both of them took off into the sky. Luckily Naruto still had his communicator on him so when his friends below needed something from him he'll be able to respond and assist quickly. "Wow! This is so amazing Naruto! I wish I have one of these! Do you think you can make me something like this?" Kushina asked.

"Maybe I can. You just have to see but if you do you must promise to not lose it or tell anyone about it. In exchange I like to learn some Kenjutsu." Naruto answered. "Deal but can I choose the design?" Kushina asked. "Sure. I won't mind." Naruto answered as Kushina fistbumped happily. The group continued on their journey for a while listening on to each other using the communicators when Naruto received a text. Texts were very important on stealth missions or to warn allies when in an opponent's range.

"Puddle in middle of road and it hasn't rained in weeks. Obvious Genjutsu. Detect two low Chunins within it. High chance our client lied about the difficulty of the mission. Should we strike while the iron is hot or confirm previous motion?" Naruto read on his communicator before looking at Kushina. "I suggest we strike while the iron is hot. You did warn us about the obvious signs that Tazuna was hiding something. Best to have him safe and not risk him dead." Kushina explained as Naruto sent the okay before diving down.

The airborne duo gotta better look at the ground below to see two twin ninja equipped with chains and claws emerged from the puddle charging towards the ground members of Team 12. Naruto took out a kunai and aimed it before tossing it at the two rogue nin. The kunai struck the chain pinning it to the ground while forcing the brothers which he recognized as the Demon Brothers of the Hidden Mist to crash into the ground allowing Soulamaru and Hinata to strike both downed nin knocking them into the realm of unconsciousness. "You got some answers we want to hear since you've clearly lied to us about the difficulty of this mission." Anko stated as the group looked at Tazuna with was sweating.

"Okay! I lied about having ninja after me but it's for a good reason! You see a few years ago, the Land of Waves was a prosperous trading center amongst the Elemental Nations for our goods. Then one day he came. Gato had come to the Wave." Tazuna answered. "Gato of Gato Shipping? I heard about that bastard! He secretly brings in drugs and other types of contraband into the country and rules over the entire Underworld! What does he have to do with this unless…" Alucard explained.

"He's after Wave. He's bought out every business and closed off all of the ports as well. He is bleeding the island dry and anyone who stands against him ends up getting killed by his thugs and goons! My home is dying and my bridge is the only hope we've got to free ourselves from poverty and Gato's reign! My family is in danger the longer we talk! I'm begging you! Please don't back out of this mission! We've suffered so much and won't be able to survive if this keeps up!" Tazuna explained as the group thought about it until Naruto stepped up.

"I'm in. We can't let an innocent nation being crumpled and destroyed that tyrant and from the looks of Tazuna's eyes he has already lost someone close to him. We are the last hope for Wave." Naruto stated as Tazuna looked surprised. "I'm agree with big brother! We can't let that jerk hurt anymore people! We have to continue the mission and protect Tazuna at all costs!" Roxas shouted joining in. "Same here. We aren't let this kind of scum continue his path of destruction." Alucard answered.

"I agree with Naruto-kun and his brothers. We can't let anymore innocent people die and doom an entire country." Hinata answered. "I know how someone like Gato leave the country if this continues. I made a vow and I'm going to keep it. Senseis, let us continue the mission. We can get paid after Wave is back on their feet again." Sectonia answered as the it all came to the senseis who looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll continue the mission. It'll make us look bad if we didn't plus us Uzumaki bring family first. We can't let this continue any further. You've got a deal Tazuna." Kushina answered as Tazuna was surprised and filled with Hope. "Thank you so much! I promise to pay when Wave is back on its feet once more." Tazuna answered. "We'll have to be ready because the next Ninja they'll send will no doubt be Jonin rank." Naruto stated as the group nodded. Their mission was only just beginning.

* * *

 **That's it guys! Until next time guys! Make sure to check out and vote in the new poll! There will be a preview story for any future polls so check out my page and look for it if you are interested!**


	10. Chapter 9: Sword of Faith

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm promised I give you an extra long chapter and I did! I've got to tell you this was a bitch to write because any interruptions would have ruined the flow of this chapter and I almost ended up redoing part of it. I hope you like! Anyway I don't own Knack, Kirby or Naruto except for the OCs. If I owned Naruto then I would have completely changed the 4th Great Shinobi War thing differently. By the way, the poll is still up so continue to vote!**

 **The Naruto crossover poll is down to three competitors which is Sonic, Evolve and Bendy and the Ink Machine with that also being the order they are placed in. This chapter will have sneaks peeks for these stories at the end of it!**

"I won't lose!" Normal Speaking

' _Let's rock!'_ Thoughts

 **"Ultra Star!"** Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

 _ **'Element Up!'**_ Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

[Naruto leveled up!] Flashback

* * *

Chapter 9: Sword of Faith

Team 12 had made it to the dock where their ride to the Land of Waves was waiting for them. Naruto decided it would be best to not ride on the Fox Star or any other Stars due to the thickness of the fog. Instead he used his summon cards to call out some Blippers and Scarfies to be on watch for any signs of enemy ninja while for an extra measure he deployed some Folies as well. Tazuna was a bit skeptical but when Alucard informed him that those cute little summons was packing high quality explosives then he decided to ignore their cute features.

Anko and Kushina were impressed at his thinking although Kushina wanted to hug one of them so she settled for hugging and petting Roxas. The boat ride was mostly except for whisper volume chatter. "So that's the bridge your building? I'm impressed." Naruto answered. "Thanks boy. This bridge is our hope and dreams and I'm determined to finish it. Though Susie's a big help as well for her ingenuity." Tazuna answered as Naruto was surprised. "Did you say Susie?" Naruto asked surprised. "Yeah, you know her gaki?" Tazuna asked surprised.

"Yes. I'm surprised she's on this planet! She was the one who help provide the schematics for my brothers' home! Her full name is Susanna Patrya Haltmann." Naruto explained shocking the group. "Wait? She's an alien! How do you know this?" Anko asked curiously. "Because I fought her copy in the battle room. That's how Hinata got her bow and arrows and I got this." Naruto explained taking out a blue card with a yellow capital H on it.

"This mission seems to keep getting more interesting by the minute. Let's escort Tazuna to his home first before looking for this Susie." Sectonia answered as the group agreed. Naruto felt a familiar pulse when his summons had returned to card state. Apparently all of his Scarfies and Foleys had self destructed themselves while the Blippers had moved to a designation up ahead. 'Judging from those memories you received, our little victim is still alive and kicking. Be careful kit, this enemy is High Jonin no doubt. Be careful kit.' Kurama warned.

'I will Kurama. Lucky I still have those Blippers left because I think we're going to need them for this mission.' Naruto answered as Kurama merely nodded. The group had made it to shore and continued their way towards Tazuna's house. Naruto and his brothers were using their heightened senses to pick up any movement from their surroundings. They alerted the rest of the team about a high Jonin level opponent and the team made sure to keep on their toes. Naruto's ear twitched as he pulled out a kunai and threw it into the bushes stopping the group.

He approached the leaves to reveal a white rabbit who was pretty frightened from the kunai almost killing it. 'A white coat rabbit? It's spring so the coat should be brown unless this rabbit was kept in doors and used for a Substitution Jutsu!' Naruto thought as he heard a whirring sound. "Hit the deck!" Naruto shouted as the group ducked before a spinning zanbato almost cleaved their heads off and instead digging itself into a tree behind them. "Impressive for you to detect my Kubikiribocho before someone lost his head. You seemed a bit skilled Genin." A rough male voice spoke as the group looked at the blade to see a man standing on it.

The man was tall with grayish skin, narrow black eyes, shaggy black hair, his mouth completely covered, shirtless and wore dark pants and leg warmers with a scratched plate headband around his head. He was also sporting some burns no doubt from explosives. "If it isn't the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. Your a long way from Mist." Anko stated. "So the brothers were telling the truth about your unusual party. Three brats, a golem, an orange puffball alongside the Snake Mistress and Red Hot Habanero of the Leaf. I'm only saying this once. Hand over the Bridge Builder and I'll let you live." Zabuza spoke disappearing with his blade before reappearing a good distance from the group.

Naruto took out a Sword Copy Candy while handing Alucard a yellow Copy Candy with a needle insignia on it. "Protect the Bridge Builder!" Kushina stated as Naruto and his team formed a protective formation around Tazuna. "You had your chance. Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza stated as a thick chakra filled mist swamped the area. "Everyone be on guard. Zabuza is the Master of Silent Killing." Anko warned. "Eight Points. Larix. Spine. Kidney. Jugular. Lungs. Liver. Subclavian Arteries. Heart. Which will I go for first?" Zabuza asked as Naruto merely had his eyes closed.

He had taken a bite out of his Sword Copy Candy and ready his hand. CLANG! A sound of two blades clashed against one another. Zabuza had appeared past the group's defense but before he could decapitate Tazuna, Naruto had stopped his blade with his that signified his transformation into Sword Mode. Alucard broke apart and formed a large dome around Tazuna as hundreds of razor sharp gold spikes covered his outer shell when Naruto sliced apart Zabuza with his blade but that Zabuza turned into water and fell apart.

"A Water Clone huh? That didn't fool me. I knew that blade felt weak for something as legendary as the Kubikiribocho. You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to kill Tazuna!" Naruto declared. "Don't get cocky brat. I don't know where that sword of yours come from but that old man and your team are going to die!" Zabuza declared preparing for another attack. Naruto sent hand signals to the team as they nodded.

He was going to confront Zabuza for now as the orangish blonde's sword doubled in length and size transforming into a broadsword the same size Kubikiribocho yet still wielded it in just one hand. "Let's see which sword is stronger! Mine or yours!" Naruto howled getting into an expert stance. "That stance shows you've got quite the skill in swordsmanship. Maybe you'll entertain me!" Zabuza stated as both of them charged towards each other with lightning fast speed. Both blades clashed with intensity and power that could be felt around the arena.

Roxas attention however was drawn to the sky as if something was completely off with it. "You feel it too?" Hinata asked Roxas who merely nodded and frowned. Zabuza and Naruto were almost equally matched in power and speed of their swings trying to cut through the other. They wouldn't back down without a fight. "So why are you working for Gato? I'm pretty sure scum like him will not agree to your deal and kill you off when he has the chance. My guess is the Bloodline Wars in Kiri." Naruto spoke blocking another strike.

"Very keen boy. I rebelled against the current Mizukage and he has marked me as a target along with any bloodline users. That mad man has to be stopped no matter the cost even if it means dooming another country!" Zabuza answered. "Did you know he sent a spy after you?" Naruto asked as Zabuza's eyes widened. "I can sense an ally of yours but there is something a missed about the area. It's too calm other than us and my team of explosive Blippers in that water are telling me something big is here. You've been played." Naruto spoke as both of them heard a sound that didn't belong. The sound of crackling.

Zabuza then found himself shoved by Naruto before a massive bolt of lightning struck the ground where the two fighters would have been. "Roxas!" Naruto shouted as the orange puffball nodded before inhaling all of the chakra filled mist revealing a large eye with four cloud balls around it. "What the hell is that?!" Anko shouted. "It's a Kracko Jr!" Alucard's voice rang as the group had to leap out of the way from another bolt courtesy of the floating eyeball.

"Blippers!" Naruto shouted as a squad of 12 Blippers (red and yellow fish in goggles) fell out of the water and smashed into Kracko Jr exploding all at once. The explosion was large enough to be seen across the sky. Once there was no sign of the monster, everyone stood down seeing no threat. "That fool Gato believes he can control a force of nature like a Kracko. How stupid he is." A calm female voice spoke as everyone turned to see two new people enter the former battlefield.

The first was a woman standing around 5'6 with black hair in a bun, onyx eyes, light peach skin and elegant figure dressed in a black battle kimono while the other was an alien like woman who stood a few inches taller than Roxas with light peach skin, a thin yet curvy body, completely sky blue eyes, hot pink hair that reached to her back, no legs or arms, white gloved hands and wore a light gray metallic like business suit, black skirt, a strange metal helmet band with two metal pieces sticking from the sides and an orange clip.

"Susie!" Naruto and his brothers spoke surprised. "I see. You are the ones who've beaten my simulation in the Combat Room. I would never thought to see another one of Pinkie's species around here. I best we continue this conversation elsewhere. There's something worse out here that will make that Kracko Jr. look like a simple firecracker." Susie explained. The group nodded and made their way to Tazuna's house as quickly as they could. It took them a few minutes to get there.

A woman who was Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter opened the door and let the group get inside. "I'm glad your okay father! I was worried when Susie's scanner detected that monster!" Tsunami answered. "If it wasn't for this team then I wouldn't be here but we've got even more trouble. That damn thing is about to awaken because we were attacked by a cloud monster!" Tazuna warned as Tsunami flinched. "Something else is happening here. What is going on?" Kushina asked extremely concerned.

"I don't think this mission is not even A Rank anymore." Naruto spoke as Susie nodded. "I believe I should explain. I'm not from this planet like any of you. I'm a traveler from the stars who helps others whenever I can. I was heading to Planet Vastoon when I received a call from my communicator. It alerted me that the ship I created for a friend of mine, the Final Frontier had restarted and someone had beaten my copy in the Combat Room." Susie started to explain.

"But what does it have to do with that monster from earlier?" Zabuza asked. "The reason I was heading to Vastoon is because I was transporting a dangerous artifact within my ship. This artifact had an ancient malevolent force of nature sealed inside of it called Typhoonis. Typhoonis was the first original Kracko before Nightmare Enterprises was ever made. This being held the force of a strongest of storms and could wipe out a civilization with its power. Vastoon was the key to obliterating the Typhoonis before anyone could get hurt. However my ship suddenly began to malfunction.

Typhoonis was using its powers to try and tear my ship apart from the inside. I was forced to crashland on the Land of Waves with my vault holding Typhoonis splitting from the compound. Tazuna's family nursed me back to health and I've been helping them while searching for Typhoonis vault. However I discovered that Gato got ahold of the vault himself and was willing to set Typhoonis free. I however placed a seal on the artifact that will hold Typhoonis for a little longer but I fear the seal is going to break and Typhoonis will be set free." Susie explained.

"What would happen if Typhoonis is freed?" Anko asked. "When Typhoonis is freed, he'll destroy the Land of Waves in less than 2 hours and the path of destruction will spread, Mist will be taken in less than a day along with nations bordering around Wave and in 5 days the Elemental Nations and in one week the entire world leading to the extinction of every species on this planet. It will be what humans say the End of the World." Susie stated as shocked looks appeared all over their faces. "How much time do we have before this thing is set loose?" Zabuza asked. "Judging from the signs on my scanner, Stage 1 is when a Kracko Jr is released, Stage 2 if a fully matured Kracko emerges and Stage 3 is Typhoonis released from its prison." Susie spoke as she took out a device and used it before stopping.

"We have a week before Typhoonis is released and it'll be game over. However I did come up with a way to fully destroy Typhoonis." Susie spoke as the group's face lit up in hope. "How?" Hinata asked. "There are two things that can stop Typhoonis, ice of subzero temperatures and a massive amount of condensed star energy straight to its core. Haku and this being here are the key to stopping this." Susie spoke pointing to Haku and Alucard. "Us?" The duo asked confused.

"Haku's Ice Bloodline has the power to create Ice from water molecules in the air and condensed until they create ice. Alucard's chest orb contains an special material known as Elementium, a substance that boosts the power of the elements to their extremes. Typhoonis' body consist of mostly water and wind while the true being hides itself in the eye of the storm. If Haku uses her bloodline through Alucard's chest orb then it'll magnify the power of Bloodline to extremes and can use to freeze Typhoonis' shell and allow us to break a hole through it." Susie explained as Naruto got what she was saying.

"Then Roxas and I could go for the core and destroy it with our star energy!" Naruto stated. "Bingo! You'll however be on a time limit since it'll take an hour for the shield to reform itself and the rest of us will have to fight Typhoonis' Krackos to prevent them from getting to you during your fight. If we fail then it'll be extinction. I've set up a trap by the bridge to hold in Typhoonis if it gets free. I fear Gato will be an idiot and aggravate the seal even more decreasing our time. That's why we need Gato on the bridge before the whole thing blows over." Susie explained.

"If we complete the bridge, would it bring Gato to us?" Sectonia stated. "That midget will go through hell and back to stop that bridge from being completed by any means necessary. It'll draw him like a lamb to the slaughter." Zabuza answered with a grin through his bandages. "Where is Inari by the way?" Tazuna asked. "Inari… he's in a coma." Tsunami spoke with tears in her eyes. "What happened to my grandson?!" Tazuna asked angrily.

"Typhoonis' energy causes issues for children under 10 and puts them in a coma like state. Inari ended up accidentally taking in that energy and has been put into a coma like state. Haku and I had set up a lifeline for him and any other kids who were affected and it's the only thing keeping them alive right now. If we don't take out Typhoonis then they'll all die. A lot is at stake here so are you going to help me end this or let everything die?" Susie spoke as she got nods in answers. The group then started to get to work. Naruto told his senseis to not inform Minato for fear of someone intercepting the message or him calling off the mission. Naruto and Susie started working on the trap for the bridge with Naruto supplying clones to assist in the labor for the trap and the bridge.

Sectonia and Hinata were tasked on patrol keeping an eye out for any sign of a Kracko or Gato. Roxas went hunting to help provide food to Wave's citizens with Tsunami's help. Kushina was helping any patients she could with the limited medical knowledge she had which was expanded with the Doctor Copy Candy provided by Naruto. Anko was guarding Tazuna and Zabuza was guarding the house. This left Haku and Alucard together training for their main part in this adventure.

And so far they were having little success. An explosion was heard from the forest by Tazuna's house as you could see Alucard on the ground snow on him with Haku opposite of him but she was on her feet. "Damn it! I don't know what's going wrong! There's nothing wrong with your powers Haku but my chest orb just can't amplify it right." Alucard spoke as he sat up and slammed his fist into the ground hard. "Are you okay Alucard-san?" Haku asked a bit worried. "No I'm not. It's just so frustrating! Every time we do this it's either too weak or too strong that it always ends up exploding in our faces." Alucard added.

"Maybe it might have something to do with how your feeling right now. Even though you aren't human some people's abilities usually center around their emotions. And by the look of your eyes, I can tell you feel worried and...scared. Is it because there is so much at stake?" Haku asked concerned. "It's just… I don't want it to happen again is all." Alucard answered. "IT? What happened because it's clear that its the source of your struggles." Haku asked as Alucard sighed.

"It started a few years after meeting my father Aldous. We were working on my elemental manipulation with Roxas. The element he wanted me to manipulate was ice. I had the ability to use elements as armor for myself so we tried to use ice for more then just armor. It was going well until I became overconfident… I lost control of the ice through my core and...I… I had accidently shot it through father's arm. He lost his arm that day and had to replace it with a mechanical one but I know that is was my fault. After that I refused to use the Ice element ever again." Alucard explained as Haku was shocked.

"So you ignored that element and it shot your control over it to hell. You were afraid of hurting your family again. I thought just like you once. When I discovered my Ice Release, I had showed it to my mother and was slapped because we were living in a country during the bloodline wars. She told me to never use it but...my father had sawed me use it. He was one of those people who hated bloodlines. He killed my mother and was going to kill me when...I used my powers to kill him and others of the same cause that day. I hated my ability and I wanted it to disappear until I met Zabuza. He told me that my powers wasn't a curse but a blessing. He told me that this power could be used to help him and others, to protect them. Then I remembered something my mother told me when I was a child." Haku explained.

"What was it?" Alucard asked curiously. "'A person can truly become strong if they fight to protect those precious to them.' I kept those words in my heart and it helped me protect Zabuza and helped us to survive. I believe you can manipulate Ice once more and save your precious people. You just have to believe in yourself and hold these words in your heart." Haku answered as realization dawned in Alucard's eyes before he grinned. "Thank you Haku. I needed that. Now let's try this again." Alucard spoke as Haku smiled from his answer.

Days later… Team 12 and Zabuza and Haku were standing on the completed bridge. Tazuna, his family and the citizens of Wave were in a bunker made by Susie due to the increase of awful weather caused by Typhoonis' energy over the past days. The group used every minute they could get to be ready for today because they knew that the fate of the world was in their hands on this very day. They stood there side by side with a look of determination in their eyes as they watched the storm come and grow even worse as they felt a familiar miasma fill the air.

"He's here." Naruto spoke as a twister appeared on the bridge before them until it dissipated revealing a short old man in his 60s holding a black fan. Both were radiating a very foul energy. "So you finished the bridge huh? I was going to send my men over to deal with you until I found out how much power this little baby is packing. And I thought why do I need men when I can do this myself? With this power I can rule this planet and have everything that I wanted in the palm of my hand." Gato spoke greedily as his voice was echoing between normal and demonic.

"We aren't letting you get away with this alive Gato or should I say Typhoonis! We're ending your reign of terror today! Susie!" Naruto shouted as Susie who was outside of the bridge activate the trap which was a barrier that started the bottom of their feet before enclosing itself as the size of the bridge. "All you did was seal your doom. I think it's time to test my new power!" Gato/Typhoonis spoke as Krackos appeared in the barrier with them. Naruto took that moment to eat a Sword Copy Candy engaging sword mode while Hinata took a ate a white Copy Candy, Roxas a brown one and Anko a purple one.

A pair of angelic wings sprouted from Hinata's back as a halo appeared over her head and yellow holy energy surged through her bow, a purple crown with bull horns and a large boulder in the center appeared on Roxas's head while his tail turned to stone and Anko's body was soon turned into purple sludge shaped like her with a crown of snakes around her head signifying the transformations of Cupid, Rock and Poison while Zabuza and Kushina armed themselves with Sectonia taking her true form.

"We won't let you hurt anyone anymore! Charge!" Naruto shouted as both groups headed into battle. The Krackos started the assault by firing multiple spheres of energy from their cloudlike bodies planning a bombardment on the team itself. Haku and Alucard were hanging in the back preparing themselves for their part while Gato and his monsters were distracted. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza and Kushina called out letting loose two giant dragons of water from the water nearby blasting the energy shots to hell.

"Venom Shadow Snake Strike!" Anko howled letting loose multiple snakes of purple venom from her hands that struck one of the Krackos poisoning it while the other avoided the attack. Hinata let an arrow filled with energy fly piercing through a Kracko in a single strike before the arrow split into multiple arrows and striking even more of them as they formed. Naruto was unleashing Sword Beams left and right slicing through Krackos left and right while Roxas formed solid rock fists and battered others with it. Sectonia was using her rapiers to tear the others to shreds.

Ice started to form around Haku and Alucard as Alucard began to manipulate it as careful and steadily as he could. Everyone in the bunker was watching the action unfold placing their hopes into Team 12 and their allies. The Krackos were letting loose lightning bolts in fury under Gato's wishes. "I've got it!" Roxas shouted as he transformed into a giant stone version of himself and blocked the lightning with his body leaving himself and the others unharmed.

The group kept on fighting as their opponents continued to increase in number for each one they taken down allowing Gato to grow more confidently and left him distracted. "Hinata! Sectonia!" Naruto shouted slicing through a Kracko with his blade. "On it!" They shouted as Hinata had let loose another arrow while Sectonia struck it with purple lightning from her staff. The energy mixed together making the arrow stronger and faster heading for it's target, Gato!

Gato was laughing when he felt something of his was missing before he coughed up blood. "What?" He asked as he looked down to see a hole through his entire chest and stomach and saw that Hinata and Sectonia were the ones who did it. The man dropped the artifact and collapsed as the Krackos stopped their assault. The group didn't move when they felt the fan began to pulse.

The Krackos were suddenly started being pulled towards the fan as vortex grew around the artifact with every Kracko it absorbed before there was a massive ball of it within the dome itself. "Haku! Alucard!" Naruto shouted as the group turned to their two allies. Alucard now stood there with his body covered in ice like spikes forming armor around him and was now 20 ft in size while Haku behind him had a bow equipped with a single arrow filled with Ice Chakra. "We're ready!" Alucard stated.

"Then do it!" Zabuza shouted as the two nodded. Alucard had transformed his body into pure twister of relics, ice and energy as a blizzard circulated inside of it with Haku prepping the arrow and took aim. She then let the arrow fly. It flew into the blizzard of Alucard's storm pulling all of the energy inside into the arrow as it shot out as a beam of glowing energy. The arrow shot into the clouds and started to freeze it from the inside before it was completely solidified.

Naruto used the chance to unleash a sword beam that sliced through the shell completely splitting it in half as it shattered. They didn't expect nothing within the shell. 'Where is it?!' Was the thought of everyone as they looked around before Zabuza's eyes widened. "Haku look out!" Zabuza shouted as he shoved Haku. The group watched in shock as Zabuza fell to the floor missing his right arm. "Damn it. The dumbass got in the way." A demonic voice spoke as the group looked to the source.

It was a gigantic black Kracko with 3 glowing red slitted eyes, its cloud like body in the shape of a skull with spikes all around and two massive hands made out of black clouds floated in the air above them. "Zabuza!" Haku cried as she ran to Zabuza who was lying on the ground severely injured. "You think you could stop me? I am the Apocalypse of the Storm! You are mere fools to face me!" Typhoonis roared as it released a pulse destroying the team's copy abilities they were using.

"I've defeated every hero who have faced and destroyed many civilizations before I was sealed away! I feast on the souls of the children caught in my miasma and devour them bit by bit with every Kracko I make! You should know that you never had a chance worth in hell to defeat me! Bonds, loyalty and friendship make me sick. Look at the fool who believes in that stuff and look where it got him! What a- "Shut up!" An angry voice ripped through Naruto silencing the monster.

"What did you say?!" Typhoonis asked angrily. "I said Shut up! You don't know anything! All you care about is destruction, hatred and greed while making people's lives miserable! Haku became an orphan because hatred of and greed by someone else! She was all alone and lost until Zabuza found and rescued her! He cared for her like a daughter and protected with everything he could. He is fighting to get her life back and everyone else's that has been robbed just like her! And now you laugh at him for protecting her from harm and his beliefs!?" Naruto roared as a glowing rainbow aura radiated from him as Zabuza's sword began to glow as if resonating with the boy. "What?!" Typhoonis asked surprised and terrified almost recognizing this unknown power surging through the boy.

"Listen up you bastard! You may spit on me, beat me or even try to kill me and I'll ignore that stuff but one thing I truly despise is those who hurt my friends and belittle them for protecting their friends and family while stomping on their faith!" Naruto spoke as he took Zabuza's sword and wielded it in his hands. "This blade is Zabuza's will and commitment but also his faith! I can hear it cry out for vengeance for its master because of you insulting his pride and faith! I'm letting it continue anymore!" Naruto howled as burst of rainbow energy exploded from his body enveloping him and Kubikiribocho in its radiance.

"No! It can't be! That power has disappeared for millennia! How come it's here?!" Typhoonis cried out in terror. "It's Ultra Energy!" Susie shouted amazed. The energy dissipated revealing Naruto and what used to be Kubikiribocho. Naruto was now donning green armor similar to that of a knight that radiated with power with a green cape dawning a star with a sword on it, his hat now had 3 silver bladed wings on each side of it while the tip held a bright yellow star, his eyes were now a glowing forest green and brimmed with power, his whisker marks became green and blade like but the biggest difference was the sword.

Kubikiribocho had now become a broadsword with a blade brimming with rainbow energy, the guard was shaped as a pair of wings made of multicolor armored and the hilt consisted of a golden dragon spiralling around it as a green jewel was in the center of the guard. "This is a sword created by a man's commitment and faith! The Sword that slices through the darkness of evil and despair! This is the power of the ULTRA SWORD!" Naruto howled as the blade glowed with power resonating with Naruto's heart.

'It's like the last time! That damn cursed sword remerges once more!' Typhoonis thought with rage and fear. "This is a testament of Faith! Now hath at thee!" Naruto howled as he went through katas with lightning speed before facing the blade towards Typhoonis. "I'll be the one to destroy that testament!" Typhoonis howled bursting through the barrier and flew towards the sky. Naruto summoned his Fox Star and flew after the monster immediately. "Good luck brother." Alucard spoke.

"You just don't quit brat! You are in my domain now and no one could beat me in my domain!" Typhoonis howled as he created a sphere of spiralling wind and clouds then chucked it at Naruto. Naruto then raised his sword before swiping it forward. The blade transformed and grew into 20 ft nodachi easily slicing through the cloudball like it was nothing. "Try this then!" Typhoonis howled once more letting loose a blast of light from his hands. Naruto brought his sword forth once more as this time it took the form of a butcher knife like sword with no guard destroying the lightning with no effort.

Typhoonis began to grow furious with every strike he let loose. Each one destroyed by a different form Naruto's sword would take with no effort. "Give up! I vowed on this blade to defeat you and I won't stop until I do!" Naruto shouted as Typhoonis was filled with rage. "I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB BOY!" The monster cried as he formed a storm barrier around himself before flying towards Naruto like a bullet. What he didn't notice was the smirk on Naruto's face.

"Your in my area of divination! Sacred Style: Barrier of Blades!" Naruto shouted as multiple copies of different forms of his sword emerged around Typhoonis and flew towards him piercing his body stopping his charge and freezing him in place. "You tricked me!" Typhoonis howled. "You let your anger control you and now your going to pay!" Naruto shouted as he went through the katas once more as his sword glowed even brightly going through each one. Then he struck and each slash was a different sword for each time and after he did 20 slashes he lifted the blade into the air and focused all of his remaining power into it.

The blade had took its original form and grew to 100 ft easily seen by those from afar. "What are you?!" Typhoonis asked fearfully. "My name is Naruto Vargas! And I'm a Leaf Fox Brother! Remember that in hell! Sacred Style: Cry of Blades!" Naruto howled as he brought his sword down one Typhoonis who screamed in terror as it sliced him in two. Naruto went through his katas as the blade returned to normal before he sheathed it. "I win." He spoke as Typhoonis exploded. Then everything faded to black.

Naruto then woke up back to normal and in a bed. "What happened?" He asked only to find Susie was sitting by his bedside. "After you defeated Typhoonis and he exploded, you passed out from exhaustion on using the Ultra Sword. Your Warp Star or Fox Star brought you down safely. You've been out for a week." Susie spoke. "Is everyone alright? How is Zabuza?" Naruto asked looking around. "He's fine. His arm was burned so he didn't bleed out. I've stopped the bleeding and been working on making him a new arm. You are very interesting though." Susie spoke.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused. "Alucard and Roxas told me about your past. You endured all of that hate and neglect and never though hurting your abusers back. You changed your entire DNA structure to be more like your brothers. You even forgiven your parents for neglecting you. Then you took Zabuza's blade and fought for his honor awakening the Ultra Sword. And now you asked if someone else was alright instead of yourself. Out of all the beings I've seen and met, you are the most interesting one I've ever seen. And I have to say, I like it." Susie spoke giving Naruto a seductive wink as he blushed. "It's just the kind of person I am." Naruto answered as he sheepishly scratched his head. "Well, it suits you. That's why I want to learn more about you." Susie spoke as Naruto looked very surprised at what she was doing. She was flirting with him!

"You aren't just smart, your creative, devious, selfless and a very handsome individual. I would like to explore and know more about you. Oh and don't worry Hinata and Sectonia agreed with sharing you. Right girls?" Susie asked as Naruto turned to see Sectonia and Hinata standing there with devious looks on their faces and glints in his eyes. "Oh my-!" Was all Naruto could say as the girls were upon him. You could hear a lot of movement from the other side of the door as a giggling Roxas, Kushina and Anko were by the door clearly guilty on this matter while Anko put a Don't Disturb sign on the door.

There was another sign across the hall with Zabuza sitting outside of the door with a smirk on his face and a tear in his eye as the same sound of a makeout session could be heard on the other side of said door. 'She's growing up so fast!' Zabuza thought wiping the tear. A few days later… Team 12 had stayed in Wave as Tazuna said he had to add one last touch to the bridge so they spent it helping getting Wave back on their feet. Once Naruto and Susie built Zabuza's new arm and attached it to him, they went to Gato's mansion and took everything in there including the title to Gato's shipping company and giving it to Tazuna.

The brothers also got a chance to meet Inari who was happy for being saved. Apparently the children affected by Typhoonis' miasma were watching the battle through the clouds and that had resparked Inari's hope in Heroes once more. Zabuza had left on one of the days but not before leaving letters for Haku and Naruto but he knew Haku was in good hands now. Naruto however made sure he added something special to Zabuza's sword before he left. Let's just say the missing nin had a shit eating grin on his face. Today was the day that group was left for the Leaf.

When they were gone, Tazuna spoke up looking at the bridge. "We should name this bridge the Super Tazuna Bridge!" Tazuna stated only getting boos from the crowd. "We should name after our heroes. How about the Bridge of Faith?" Inari asked. "That's a great one Inari! The Bridge of Faith it is!" Tazuna shouted as they looked at a certain area of the bridge. There stood a statue of Naruto in Ultra Sword form wielding his blade facing the sky with a plaque that read: In name of the man that used his Blade of Faith to bring hope to Wave."

* * *

 **Here is the sneak peeks for these three stories! Vote while you still can!**

 **Naruto: Power of Change (Sonic Crossover)**

The War for the Planet against Eggman was over. With the help of Infinite turning rogue against the madman, we managed to win before all was lost. However the both of us were still needed. We soon find ourselves in a new world and a new war. The fate of this planet rests in our hands and that of a child born on the battlefield and gifted with an extraordinary power and a dangerous burden. What we've learned will be put to the test and what we know will be challenged. This is the story of a Wolf, a Jackal and an a baby boy. This is the story of the Power of Change.

 **Evolved Ninja (Evolved Crossover)**

Ever since the day I was born I was hated for something I couldn't control. The villagers would call me names and beat me every chance they get for holding a demon soul inside of me. My own mother betrayed my father's last wish and abandoned me for my younger sister. My own disowned me since I didn't have the power to defend myself and were tired of saving me. Then the day came when I was chased into the woods. I met someone who was just like me. Someone whose very race was nearly brought to extinction for something they couldn't control. He offered me the power to change everything to make those who made me suffer pay and protect the very few who I cherished. In all this I face one question. Shall I remain a man who would prove them wrong? Or should I become the monster that they made me to be?

 **Will of Ink (Bendy and the Ink Machine Crossover)**

I never knew what it was like to be loved. For most of my life, I lived in the orphanage. I never got to play with the other kids because the matron would lock me up and beat me. They would hide me when new parents came in to adopt a child. I was treated like garbage and was barely cared for. I ran away from the orphanage because I couldn't take it anymore. I then found myself in a studio that was lost in time filled with characters of a past no one ever knew. Then came face to face with something that was sealed before the creation of chakra itself. I never would've thought that what I wanted was in the form of a cursed man and a Ink Demon. Konohana has it's Will of Fire but I had found something else. I shall forge my path with my Will of Ink.

* * *

 **That's it! Until next time guys!**


	11. Chapter 10: Chunin Exams(Intro)

**Hey guys! I'm back! Here's a brand new chapter and beginning of the Chunin Exams! I hope you like it! Sonic won the Naruto Poll! Anyway I don't own Knack, Kirby or Naruto except for the OCs. If I owned Naruto then I would have completely changed the 4th Great Shinobi War thing differently. By the way, the poll is still up so continue to vote!**

"I won't lose!" Normal Speaking

' _Let's rock!'_ Thoughts

 **"Ultra Star!"** Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

 _ **'Element Up!'**_ Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

[Naruto leveled up!] Flashback

* * *

Chapter 10: Chunin Exams

A month has passed since Team 12 returned to the Hidden Leaf from their mission in Wave. Minato was extremely surprised to see the group coming back with Susie and Haku along with receiving a possible future mission assignment for the Rebellion in Wave. He wanted to know what happened since multiple ninja who were out on missions had noticed the gigantic unnatural storm over Wave along with the gigantic 100 ft sword that could be seen across the Elemental Nations.

The team had told them everything that happened from encountering Zabuza to Naruto using the Ultra Sword ability to defeat a harbinger of destruction from unleashing extinction upon the whole human race.

He marked the mission details as an X Rank secret which was the highest rank in existence which the penalty was execution along with you, your family and even your pets. The council had tried poking their noses into the man's business trying to understand the amazement that happened far away from the village but the threat of the X Rank Penalty had them running with their tail between their legs.

Then there was the issue with Susie and Haku involving the council. Haku had a Bloodline not available to any other Hidden Village while Susie was an extraterrestrial who contained knowledge far above their own planet possibly hidden powers within herself.

They wanted to use Haku as breeding stock while Susie was going to be used as a living guinea pig with unspeakable things done to her. They didn't get far when Naruto and Alucard had placed them both under clan protection while placing the threat of utter obliteration or being eaten alive(Alucard's words).

They let the motion drop due to Alucard's bit since said Relican could do it and the Hokage would let him without a care in the world. Danzo was seething in his seat since his idea taking Susie and Haku were shot down as well. In the end, Susie was now included into Naruto's group of soon to be wives while Haku was placed as Alucard's soon to be wife, were under clan protection with the backing of every single clan in the village.

When they heard that Susie was able to make prosthetic limbs and Haku had medical knowledge that brought some smiles to the whole Shinobi Council. Susie was given the job as an inventor for the village and was also in charge of making prosthetic limbs for any patients who had lost limbs whether be in accidents or during missions with Haku as an assistant Medic Nin.

This had helped bring back Shinobi who lost the ability to be Ninja due to missing limbs back to their field of work especially when the limbs were Chakra Conductive and connected to their chakra networks along with their nerves even allowing them to feel what their fake limb touched.

To everyone in the village who were missing limbs or their friends and family with the same issue thought it was a blessing and a miracle especially to the Shinobi since it was provided with no charge. It changed a lot of people's views on Naruto since the design was his and Susie helped create it. It even had Tsunade of the Sannin send a slug over to confirm the information. However not everyone was having a good day.

When Naruto, Alucard and Roxas were heading to Iruka's to play some Shogi like they did when they weren't on missions or busy, the trio had discovered that Iruka's apartment had been burned down. Apparently some Genin were practicing Fire Jutsu and had hit Iruka's home setting it ablaze while he was gone. The only thing to survive from the blaze was the photo of his parents when he was a kid. Anko wasn't having any luck either since someone had raided her apartment the other day and left nothing behind.

The brothers knew they had to do something then let their friends/senseis homeless until an idea popped into Naruto's head. He remembered that he could have people join his clan who were outsiders and he found the perfect opportunity to do so. So Iruka and Anko were allowed into the clan and were now living with Naruto, his future wives, Haku and his brothers in the Hidden Fox. The two were very happily getting used to their new home and house mates. Naruto had also used the spare time to talk to Landia.

Naruto had told Landia about unlocking the Ultra Sword power during Wave. Landia was very proud to see his companion awakening said power. He told Naruto that there were other Ultra Abilities out there waiting to be found while explaining the advantages and dangers of said power. Apparently only one Ultra Ability was allowed to be used in an area and the result of more than could risk a tear in time and space. The boy had took Landia's words to heart before he was given an sword charm filled with Ultra Energy. For each Ultra Power Naruto or his brothers unlocked would lead to receiving Ultra Charms of said power. Naruto thanked the dragon before leaving.

Today Team 12 had finished a simple C rank near the Village assisting a mining crew to free some workers from bandits causing trouble nearby. Kushina was now off duty due to growing lump that was her belly holding her unborn child. Anko was their only sensei for the time being. Naruto and his brothers were walking Susie and Haku back home for the day since their shift for the day was over. However the group knew they were being followed by a square box with holes in it. "Naruto, I believe we should do something about you know what." Susie whispered with a smile on her face.

"Alright. Konohamaru, haven't you learned that rocks aren't square, don't have two perfectly round eyeholes and move. Seriously, just show yourself." Naruto spoke as the box exploded into smoke and they could hear coughing from it. The clear revealing three little kids which one of them the brothers recognized as Konohamaru who was the grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage. "Who are these cute little friends of yours?" Haku asked as she couldn't help but giggle. "My name is Konohamaru and this is Moegi and Udon. We're the Konohamaru Corps! How are you doing boss and who are your friends?" The young boy in the blue scarf asked.

"Boss?" Susie asked with a giggle. "He's a friend I met when taking pictures for my Ninja I.D. Roxas and Alucard weren't with me that time because Roxas was sick that day and Alucard stayed home to care for him. He tried to off the Fourth Hokage miserably and been my friend ever since. As for your question, this Roxas and Alucard who are my brothers, Susie who is my girlfriend and Haku who is Alucard's girlfriend." Naruto answered. "Whoa! That's so cool! You're the best boss ever! By the way, can you play ninja with us today?" Konohamaru asked with a smile on his face.

"A ninja playing ninja? That sounds so wrong." A familiar voice spoke as Sakura was walking up to them. "No one was asking you harpy. I happen to like playing with my young friends when I get the chance to. Besides there's nothing wrong with playing games with young children." Naruto spat at the pink banshee. "What do you want Sakura?" Roxas asked. "I'm here because I want learn some jutsu from Naruto." Sakura answered while Naruto noticed the gleam in her eyes.

"If your talking about my Mimic Clone Jutsu then you can forget it about! That jutsu and it's hand signs strictly belong to me and my clan. It isn't something we'll hand over to anyone especially you! You'll sell it to others like Sasuke, Naruko and Menma. I'll never let our hard work fall in the hands of a thief like you!" Naruto claimed. "Yeah! Leave you ugly billboard brow!" Konohamaru shouted as tick marks appeared on Sakura's head. "Why you brats!" Sakura howled as she began chasing Konohamaru and his friends. "Let's help Konohamaru and his friends before they get killed." Naruto answered as the group followed after the 4.

They caught up to see a guy in black wearing war paint on his face and a young woman with a fan on her back with them as the guy was holding Konohamaru by his scarf. They noticed the two strangers were wearing headbands from Suna mainly the Village Hidden in The Sand. "Let him go! He's just a kid!" Sakura cried. Before the Sand Nin did anything, a blur of orange shot out of nowhere and slammed into the war paint wearing nin causing him to drop Konohamaru who was caught in the arms of Relican. This one was wearing Naruto's cloak and visor with the same hair and eye color as Naruto and even was his height and had his headband. "You okay Konohamaru?" The Relican spoke as it transformed into Naruto.

"I'm fine! That was awesome boss!" Konohamaru answered as Naruto put him down before glaring at the Sand Nin. "You should be picking on kids in the village especially the Third Hokage's grandson. Also I believe that the two idiots in the tree and your friend up there won't let it slide." Naruto spoke as Sasuke and Menma came down from the tree along with a red haired boy with black rings around his eyes and a huge gourd on his back. The brothers could easily smell the blood from the gourd.

'Naruto, that boy is a Jinchuriki of the One Tailed Tanuki Shukaku!' Kurama spoke through Naruto's head. 'Is that so? Do you got any info?' Naruto asked. 'Amongst the Tailed Beasts he can be a handful but I feel something wrong with him. He seems to be really riled up and won't answer any of my calls. The boy's seal is out of whack and it must be driving him mad!' Kurama warned as Naruto understood the danger of incorrect sealing. The results were disastrous since only Naruto knew that his siblings can't control Kurama's chakra without his soul.

And his former siblings seals were well made but this Sand Nin's wasn't. "Who are you?" The redhead asked. "My name is Naruto Vargas. These are my brothers Alucard and Roxas and our friends Susie and Haku. Who are you three?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Gaara of the Desert and that's Temari and Kankuro. I am sorry for my brother's behavior." The redhead answered. "Judging by your appearance in this village, you're here for the Chunin Exams. I was expecting those until next month. Oh well, I hope you have a nice stay in the village. Good luck Holder of 1." Naruto spoke surprising the three Sand Nin before they left.

"Damn you dobe! You made me look like a complete fool to those Sand Nin!" Menma roared angrily as Naruto rolled his eyes. "You think I was going to let you do something stupid in the village with foreign nin around. I was saving a friend while you stood there and watch him almost get beat up." Naruto spoke hatefully to his former brother. "Naruto, they ain't worth the trouble. Let's go." Susie spoke grabbing ahold of Naruto's hand who became less tense.

"Hold it loser!" Sasuke spoke blocking the group's path along with Menma. "What do you want now? We've got a home to get too." Roxas answered slightly annoyed. "We want your jutsu and unique hand signs! That power should be in the hands of the elite like us!" Sasuke spoke with a look of greed in his eyes.

"You are demanding my clan's secrets. That is breaking the Village's Clan Charter and punishment for that is execution! Also it's against the law to steal an ally's jutsu like you both are trying to do." Naruto threatened activating his Devil's Eye ability. Both of them froze before passing out foaming at the mouth.

"Whoa." Konohamaru answered amazed. "I suggest you head home and avoid doing any pranks until the exams are over. I don't want you or your friends get caught up in something dangerous. Oh, take these and split them with your friends." Naruto explained handing Konohamaru a few 12 card packs of Battle Room cards along with a note that said Read Later. "Thanks Boss! Your the best!" Konohamaru answered as he left with his friends. The group headed on home but not noticing they were being watched. Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower…

The Jonin Senseis were standing before the 4th Hokage. "The Chunin Exams have come for this year. Which of you will nominate your Genin Teams to get a chance of rising to the rank of Chunin?" Minato asked.

"I, Kakashi Hatake, nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai Shimura for the Chunin Exams. I believe it will help them grow and show how much their hard work paid off." Kakashi spoke still paying attention to his orange novel that read Make Out Paradise. "I, Kurenai Yuhi, nominate Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Yakumo Kurama for the Chunin Exams." Kurenai answered.

The process continued until it was Anko's turn. "I nominate Naruto Vargas, Hinata Hyuga and Sectonia Hana along with Roxas and Alucard as Naruto's ningen and assistants for the Chunin Exams. They've been amazing me since day one with their teamwork and capabilities so I believe their ready." Anko explained.

Normally Iruka wouldn't allow his former students to participate but Naruto had told that he would be holding them back if he did and wouldn't let them be able to grow. It convinced him to respect their wishes. 'So she's giving her team entry as well. Knowing this Sasuke will try to copy Naruto's hand signs for his Mimic Clone Jutsu since I was practically forced to help him unlock his Sharingan even if it's one tomoe.' Kakashi thought.

'Kakashi better keep Sasuke in check. Naruto was kind enough to allow me and Iruka to stay in his home. I'm not letting that runt try and steal his work!' Anko thought when everyone's thoughts where interrupt by a strange pink bird with green tip wings, a round body and wearing a brown aviator cap on his head flew in with a letter in his talons. The jonins were puzzled except for Anko as she recognized the bird as Birdon who was one of Naruto's personal messengers. "Hey Birdon, it's funny to see you here. Are you on delivery again?" Anko asked. "Yep. Is one Minato Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake here? I've got letter for both from Master Naruto." Birdon answered as the two came up and took the letters then flew and landed on Anko's shoulder.

The two read the letters and frowned. "Looks like I'm laying down another rule. No one is allowed to steal Clan Jutsu since some Genin from the village though it be alright to steal from a Clan Head. I want that added to the rules of the Chunin Exams before the end of the week. You are all excused. I've got to talk to my children about something." Minato explained as the Jonin left. 'I have to do something about Naruko and Menma before they end up getting killed for their stupidity. This is going to be a long day." Minato thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

He looked at his desk which had another letter address for him. This letter was from the Raikage A of the Village Hidden in the Clouds or Kumo for short. It was a marriage proposal for his adoptive daughter Yugito Nii but who it was for was a cause for concern. It said it was for Naruto Vargas. He shivered from the storm that was going to come which was Naruto, his brothers and his future wives. "Might as well warn him before he ends up meeting Yugito." Minato sighed sending the letter off via carrier falcon.

Naruto was back outside of the Hidden Fox. The reason because it was his turn to pick up groceries for dinner. Sure they lived in a massive forest filled with animals which take cares of the meat but there were some things he couldn't get from the forest so here he was heading to the nearest grocery store. "I can't believe Roxas cleaned out the fridge again! I love my brother a whole lot but he can be such a glutton at times!" Naruto mumbled as there was a bipedal tanuki and fox behind who nodded in agreement.

They were Pon and Con, two personal summons of Naruto. The duo usually sprung from their cards to assist around the house, play games or chill with the Vargas Clan. The two were carrying some grocery bags for the orange blonde. "Excuse me?" A female voice spoke as Naruto turned to see a blonde haired kunoichi approach him. Her aura to him reminded him of a cat's.

"Yes?" Naruto asked curiously. "Is your name Naruto Vargas?" She asked as Naruto looked puzzled. "Yes, what is it Ms…?" He asked confused as Pon and Con were confused by the appearance as well. "My name is Yugito Nii and I so happen to be your future wife from Kumo." She answered as Naruto, Pon and Con were surprised. They weren't ready for that.

* * *

 **That's it! Until next time guys! You weren't suspecting that were you?**


	12. Chapter 11: The Fox, Cat and Jester

**Hey guys! I'm back! Here's a brand new chapter and the poll regarding Orochimaru is finished. He will die in Leaf Fox Brothers due to majority vote but I'm not telling you when. Anyway I don't own Knack, Kirby or Naruto except for the OCs. If I owned Naruto then I would have completely changed the 4th Great Shinobi War thing differently.**

"I won't lose!" Normal Speaking

' _Let's rock!'_ Thoughts

 **"Ultra Star!"** Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

 _ **'Element Up!'**_ Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

[Naruto leveled up!] Flashback

* * *

Chapter 11: The Fox, the Cat and Jester

Naruto didn't know whether to be shell shocked, annoyed or pissed. A girl who he doesn't know standing right in front of claimed that she was his future wife. He thought about how it was and it led to one conclusion. A marriage proposal letter was sent to the village specifically for him. He looked to Pon and Con who was inspecting her in curiosity.

Before Con came over and whispered something in his ears. He caught the very important words the fox whispered. Jinchuriki, Raikage, and Cat. 'J _udging from those words, she is the Jinchuriki of Matabi, the Two Tailed Monster Cat. I don't sense any negative emotions from her either._ ' Kurama answered.

He then noticed Yugito who looked extremely nervous and was sweating. Something was up and he wanted to know why. "Come with me." Was all Naruto spoke as the lady looked more nervous before following the blonde along with Pon and Con who had called some tanuki and kitsune to take the groceries back to the Hidden Fox while sending a message to his housemates about being late. Naruto had taken them to an empty park where no one was. He looked around before sitting down and motion Yugito to sit down next to him.

"Yugito, I want you to join hands with me. We're going to be talking in our mindscape while Pon and Con keep guard. There is more to your offer than you are letting on and I want answers." Naruto spoke as Yugito nodded while the both of them joined hands and closed their eyes. The duo found themselves in opposite sides of their collective mindscapes which Naruto's side consisted of a massive forest while Yugito's was mountainous grasslands. Standing behind Yugito was a giant blue flaming two tailed monster cat with glowing yellow eyes, razor sharp fangs and claws along with black markings around her body. That was Matabi the Two Tailed Monster Cat.

Standing on Naruto's side was Kurama but he was currently shadowed by darkness. who was larger than before with strange runes covering his body, three of his tails were slowly changing into stone and gold relics while three were slowly becoming nothing but clusters of stars with the remaining three normal, his claws had were now gold while other spots of his body were glowing or forming gold over his shadowed figure, there was some stone covering parts of his body and a ruby on his forehead centered within a yellow star like crest. Standing next to Naruto was his Star Warrior and Relican alter egos who went by the names of Star and Ancient.

" **Kurama**!?" Matabi howled in complete surprise to seeing Kurama looking differently. " **It's been a long time Matabi.** " Kurama answered with a smile on his face. " **What's happening to you Kurama?! What's with that stone, gold, runes and stars? Who are the two next to the boy?** " Matabi growled getting very irritable fast. " **Calm down and let me explain. The reason I'm looking like this is because my power is coming back but being amplified at the same time. The kit used a jutsu to infuse the essences of his two adoptive brothers who one is a Star Warrior and the other is Relican Golem. This jutsu not only affected the kit but also had affected me as well. The jutsu merged me with the kit's and his brothers' essences with the same for the kit.** " Kurama began to explain.

"The jutsu also created living manifestations of both my Star Warrior and Relican sides creating Star who represents my Star Warrior powers and Ancient who represents my Relican Golem powers. While my form is mostly complete, Kurama's isn't because the process is sync to his chakra that is slowly regenerating since the Fourth Hokage had split the Chakra between my former siblings Menma and Naruko sealing Kurama's soul into me." Naruto added earning nods from Star and Ancient.

"That means Kurama is becoming something new, a mixture of 4 species into one. My kami. If anyone finds out…" Yugito started only for Naruto to finish. "Then everyone would be doing whatever they could to take Kurama out of my body and use him for a weapon of mass destruction. I do want to set Kurama free but I don't want people to hunt him down like a wild animal. He's a living being along with all the other Tailed Beasts including you Matabi. I just haven't figured out a way to free you without killing myself or any of the Tailed Beasts Jinchuuriki." Naruto explained.

"That's why you mustn't tell anyone about this. There are enough enemies we have in the Leaf and we really don't want to increase those numbers at all. But we are getting a bit off topic right now. I want to know why did you have a marriage contract between you and me?" Naruto asked as Yugito sighed. "The reason I asked the Raikage to sign it was because it's not safe for me to be in Kumo anymore." Yugito began. "What do you mean you aren't safe in your own village? Aren't Jinchuuriki prized as heroes in Kumo?" Naruto asked curiously.

"They are but not amongst certain Shinobi, lately I've been getting attacked by some of my fellow shinobi or treated like a weapon. I got attacked by our nin commonly and I've been put on different teams due to the treatment of me amongst my teammates and even Sensei were they flee during dangerous missions and I have to fight off the enemy. Even with my current team consisting of my foster sister Samui, our friend Karui, Omoi and our Sensei Killer Bee, I still don't feel safe anywhere around Kumo. Until the Raikage read the updated Bingo Book." Yugito spoke as she handed Naruto a Bingo Book.

Bingo Books were books that had nothing to do with Bingo but is a list of wanted nin whether they served a village still, a ronin, missing nin or nuke nin. Each one listed has an alias, bounty and list of abilities ranked from Genin to Kage. Naruto looked at the bookmark page and his eyes widened. The page was about him.

'Naruto Vargas. Alias: Swordsman of Faith or Leaf Fox Brother. Kekkei Genkai: Unknown. Taijutsu: Unknown. Genjutsu: Unknown. Kenjutsu: Kage. Ninjutsu: Unknown. Rank: S Rank. Affiliation: Wave and Leaf. Rumored to destroy an entire supernatural anomaly in Wave using a gigantic sword with the power to shapeshift. Liberated Wave from Drug Lord Gato and defeated Zabuza Momochi. Seen with two strange fox like creatures accompanying him and rumors to carry an object capable of flight. Approach with extreme caution. Wanted by: Otogakure- 300,000 Alive, Iwa-900,000 Dead or Alive, Mist-800,000 Dead or Alive.' Naruto read.

"Damn. I guess everyone saw that the gigantic sword in that fight but not the true power of the Ultra Sword. I just didn't realize I was going to be in the bingo book so early but that pedophile must have found out about it. I really don't want to deal with that snake creep yet. Anything else you want to tell me?" Naruto asked. "My sensei Killer Bee is here as well and he's the Jinchuuriki of the 8 Tailed Ox. When he heard about you from the incident at Wave, he's been wanting to fight you to see which is stronger, the Nine Tails or the Eight Tails." Yugito explained.

"And let me guess, he wants to do a swordsman duel using my Ultra Sword form? I'm going to have to get permission from Landia-san about it." Naruto sighed rubbing his head before facing the two. "You got my acceptance to the contract but we'll have to build a relationship by becoming friends first plus there are also others who will be marrying me and you need to get to know them first as well." Naruto explained earning a nod from Yugito. The duo soon themselves back in the real world to notice Pon and Con standing over a bunch of Root Anbu dead and torn to shreds.

"What the hell?" Yugito asked as Pon and Con walked over to the two. "It seems Root is still after me and no doubt you too Yugito. Thanks for protecting us Pon and Con. It'll be best if we head back to my home. Those Root Anbu won't be the only thing we have to deal with if what I predict is going to happen soon." Naruto explained as he teleported the group of 4 back to the Hidden Fox surprising Yugito since she thought he was using the Hiraishin. The place was more homely due to the addition of Anko and Iruka to the clan.

He had warped them to the front room only to see his future wives and his brothers looking at him with arms crossed while Anko and Iruka were at the side with Iruka holding Anko since he had a sneaky suspicion about her telling the others about the marriage contract. The next five minutes consisted of a long explanation and some scolding luckily it was an eased version because he didn't want to see them blow their top since he feared extremely pissed women and all were dead right deadly in their ways. "By the way, a new mission has shown up in the Battle Room, I suggest you use this time to know more about your new future wife first through combat." Susie explained.

"Understood Susie-chan. Come on Yugito. We're going to need the training anyway for the upcoming Chunin Exams." Naruto spoke as he took Yugito's hand and lead her to the Battle Room. Naruto had quickly explained the mechanics of the Battle Room to Yugito before activating the machine since she needed the information before facing any of the bosses. The screen read a new mission: "Galactic Ambition! Redeem the Cosmic Jester!" This got Naruto's eyebrow to raise.

'Another redeem mission? It's been awhile since I've done one. These are no joke that is for sure judging from last time. It's best to deal with it now instead of waiting.' Naruto thought as Yugito noticed the concern on his face. "Alright Yugito. I suggest you get ready. We'll have little time to prepare with this kind of challenge. We'll be facing a single opponent but this opponent will be powerful so I suggest you brace yourself. Oh and if you use Matabi's power please ease on it. I don't want Tailed Beast Chakra to mess with the system." Naruto explained.

"Okay. I'll be careful when using Matabi's chakra." Yugito answered as Naruto began the battle simulation. The duo found themselves with what seemed to be a void as there multi colored panels scattered about where their feet were standing no doubt being the ground before them. At the above the battlefield was a purple crystal holding something or someone within its confines while standing in front of them was a purple jester like creature with a stature similar to Roxas with onyx eyes that contained traces of purple, brown shoes, a red bowtie and a jester hat similar to the Beam transformation except it was red and blue instead of red and yellow currently bouncing on a beach ball.

"So it seems you decided to redeem this soul of Marx huh? If you are wondering I am his dark ambitions manifested into being. I've already seen you redeem Sectonia so you must present a great challenge! Defeat me and this soul will go free but fail and you'll be the target of my evils for the rest of your life! However I'll be fair and make this more interesting for you. I'll grant you a Copy Ability of my choosing! If you can hold on to it during the fight then I'll give you something extra special! So catch!" Dark Marx spoke as a Copy Star appeared above him and was sent flying towards Naruto.

Naruto had quickly caught and absorbed it feeling the transformation surge through him as his kids took a punk like take, a bandage appeared on his cheek, and a backwards purple and yellow with the Leaf Symbol took place on his head as a Yo-Yo emerged in his hands. "The Copy Power of Yo-Yo? So that's where it went. I'm basically fighting you with a new Copy Ability. This shall be interesting!" Naruto shouted as he readied the yo-yo in his hands.

"That's the spirit! Now let's begin!" Dark Marx spoke before a pair red of clawed wings shot from his back with multicolor panels while his shoes turned pointed, his bowtie turned into a golden demonic necklace, his eyes became insane filled lavender eyes, his skin becoming darker and tripled in size before destroying the beach ball and taking flight letting out demented laughter.

Dark Marx had made the first move by splitting himself in half revealing a dark purple vortex before his halves vanished and the vortex threatened to pull Yugito and Naruto. "Run!" Naruto shouted as the two began running to avoid being sucked into the vortex. Luckily the vortex had tired itself out after two minutes before vanishing as Dark Marx appeared back together again.

Naruto took that chance to leap towards Dark Marx with his yo-yo let loose. "Hammer Spin!" The young Vargas shouted as he spun in circles like a twister with the yo-yo spinning alongside him like an additional twister before colliding into the dark jester with a mean slam and barrage of slaps with the yo-yo.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Yugito yelled letting out a fireball that blasted the front of Dark Marx with intense flames but the jester vanished once more this time into the sky to avoid the rest of the damage that could be dealt.

Seeds began to drop to the ground planting themselves within the panels until large sharp vines with roses blasted from the dark earth forcing Naruto and Yugito to leap out of the way quickly unless they wanted to be stabbed by the vines' thorns. Naruto looked around for any sign of Dark Marx until he noticed a shadow that wasn't his was underneath him causing his eyes to widen. "Crap!" He shouted as he jumped away from the unknown shadow and let loose his yo-yo once more.

Dark Marx came shooting out of the ground but was whacked with Naruto's yo-yo by a couple of good smacks but didn't deter the jester's course slightly. "Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work Jutsu!" Yugito shouted letting loose a burst of flames which burned Dark Marx a good amount only for the jester to split himself in half once this time becoming two spheres of blue and pink energy before bubbling into paint and shot into the sky. The area shook as blobs of burning paint of blue and pink began to rain down on the two shinobi.

"Yugito! I got an idea but I need you to trust me! Toss your strongest Fire Jutsu at my yo-yo at the count of three!" Naruto shouted surprising Yugito since she didn't understand the mechanics of Copy Abilities but nodded. "Alright I trust you!" Yugito shouted as she started to go through hand signs with the burning acid blobs coming closer to the duo. "Fire Style: Cat Flame Roaring Fire Jutsu!" Yugito shouted as she let out a large stream of blue flames towards Naruto.

The boy then launched his yo-yo into the flames as the weapon was engulfed in it when something incredible happened. The flames had merged with the yo-yo turning it from red to blue and the star on it turned into a blazing cat emblem. Naruto grabbed the string of the yo-yo and spinned it doing a handstand spin hurling him into the air while the yo-yo shot blue fireballs into the sky destroying all of the acid and revealing Dark Marx who was set ablaze by the intense flames. "Gazer Spiral!" Naruto called out.

Dark Marx disappeared before the damage could become worse and reappeared in front of the duo. "So you learned how to combine elements with weapon copy abilities! I'm most impressed! This is the most fun I've had in centuries! I maybe darkness but I do enjoy a good fight! I haven't had this much fun since fighting that Star Warrior Kirby all of those years back! Now give me more!" Dark Marx howled as he split himself into once more but this time becoming two giant pink and blue fireballs launching themselves at the the duo.

"Water Style: Boiling Geyser Spiral Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he let out a stream of boiling hot water and spun his yo-yo in an arc causing the boiling water to surround it then using the momentum to slam the yo-yo into the blue fireball knocking it off course and sending it flying into the pink one. Both fireballs merged into Dark Marx who was in a daze allowing Yugito to put in her attack for the extra damage with another burst of flames.

The jester was blasted before he vanished once more appearing before the group. He looked to be running out of steam and had burns all over his body. Naruto and Yugito were both tired due to having to dodge the psychotic bat like monster's attacks. "Let's end this in one move shall we? Winner takes all!" Dark Marx howled. "You got it!" Naruto shouted as he readied his yo-yo for one last assault. "You have my opinion as well." Yugito answered steadying herself while forming hand signs.

Dark Marx mouth began to bulge almost it was containing something large and powerful within. Naruto began to spin his yo-yo in front of him at incredible speeds which formed a ring of fire as it went. Dark Marx couldn't hold whatever it was in his mouth anymore and let out a gigantic laser from his maw straight for the two. "Fire Style: Flaming Dragon Bullet!" Yugito shouted as she let loose a large stream of fire in the form of a dragon straight into the spinning arc of Naruto's yo-yo.

The flames circled within the ring forming a vortex of it's in bringing Dark Marx's laser trapping it within the rotation. "Take this! Team Attack: Inferno Mirror Vortex!" Naruto and Yugito shouted as the vortex shot straight towards the evil jester with laser causing it grow bigger and faster before colliding with the fiend. "You win!" Dark Marx shouted as the flames scorched him and he reappeared above the duo letting out a fatal shriek splitting in half before exploding enveloping the room in light.

Yugito and Naruto soon found themselves back in the Battle Room but not alone. Standing there was the crystal which shattered revealing Marx who looked the same as his dark double but with lighter skin color and blue eyes instead of onyx currently bouncing on a brighter beach ball. "Thank you for giving me another chance. The name is Marx and as a reward for saving me I'll be lending you a bit of my power and the Trickster Summoning Contract." Marx answered with a playful giggle as Naruto glowed brightly.

Suddenly a pair of golden rimmed wings with 5 claws, blue heart emblems and rainbow panels sprouted from his back while his eyes glowed with slitted pupils for a bit until the changes vanished. His Fox Star also glowed as well before stopping. The same thing also occurred with Yugito but instead of rainbow panels it was burning blue cat paws that vanished as well.

"There are others like me who have still yet to be redeemed each stronger than the last. They each carry their own contracts. The Trickster Contract will allow you to summon Trickster like entities from myths and legends scattered across the world. You are already aligned with the contract by freeing me! However I must tell you something important. There is danger coming to your home. A threat that betrayed the trust of your villager with the desire to burn it down. Beware the snake!" Marx explained as Naruto's eyes widened.

He easily understood Marx's warning because there was one traitor to the Leaf Village who was related to snakes in general. Former Sannin and former Sensei of his Sensei Anko Mitarashi. Orochimaru was coming and if so then the village was in serious danger but what is his target and ambitions? Only time will tell but they all had to be prepared for the snake in the grass.

* * *

 **That's it! Until next time guys!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Exams Begin!

**Hey guys! I'm back! Anyway I don't own Knack, Kirby or Naruto except for the OCs. If I owned Naruto then I would have completely changed the 4th Great Shinobi War thing differently.**

"I won't lose!" Normal Speaking

' _Let's rock!'_ Thoughts

 **"Ultra Star!"** Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

 _ **'Element Up!'**_ Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

[Naruto leveled up!] Flashback

* * *

Chapter 12: The Exams Begin

A week had passed since Yugito and Naruto trained in the Battle Room. Over the course of that time, they gotten a chance to know each other and the members of Naruto's clan better. The brothers also used the chance to train as well. Naruto had made contact with the Tricksters of his new contract and was happy for them offering any help they could. The Tricksters also told him something that blew his mind away. Flashback!

["What?!" Naruto shouted as Marx stood before him. "There is another living descendant of Aldous Vargas! How can you not comprehend that?!" Marx answered while Naruto took the chance to calm down. "You're telling me that Aldous' bloodline never died out like the scrolls had claimed?" Naruto asked curiously. "Correct. You see since you and Yugito have become our new summoners, the summons of the contract look for members of said summoners family tree and bloodline since we take straight calm in protecting fellow family.

We have discovered that Aldous Vargas had made contact with the Tricksters and he still has a living descendant other than you that isn't a pseudo bloodline. We have also detected more of your Star Warrior and Relican Bloodline also despite both being few in numbers." Marx explained as Naruto absorbed the information. "So Roxas and Alucard aren't the only ones of their kind and that there are more of them out there in the world somewhere? Can you tell me their locations?" Naruto asked curiously.

"So far, we know that 3 of them from Roxas and Alucard's descent are located somewhere in the Elemental Nations while we are trying to find Aldous' descent who is somewhere located outside of the Elemental Nations along with another of Alucard's descent. It will take us some time to find them and pinpoint their locations but once we got them then we'll tell you." Marx explained as Naruto nodded.

"Roxas and Alucard might not be the last of their kind anymore. They are going to be ecstatic with this type of news. I'll also ask Minato about going out to find them soon once we got some locations pinned down. I just hope they'll be okay until we find them." Naruto answered as Marx followed him after his siblings.] End of Flashback!

After that, Marx had been staying with the brothers' and their clan for quite a while. After telling Minato the news about what they uncovered about Orochimaru, Minato had decided that a plan was needed just in case Orochimaru was planning something within the Chunin Exams. He had Naruto and his brothers place hidden cameras around the village and mapping out any escape routes or faults in their defenses and made sure they were nullified with good use of Naruto's Whispy Gloves.

Naruto also had taken measures to ensure the safety of his team and clan by allowing some summonings to stick with them. Anko was paired with Marx, Iruka was paired with the elephant summon card Phan Phan, Hinata was given the present summon card Boxy, Haku was given snowman summon card Chilly and Ice Dragon summon card, Sectonia was lent the Beetle Summon Card Hornhead, Kushina was given the swordsman summon card Gigant Edge, Yugito was given the Fire Lion summon and Minato was given the Hand Summons Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Susie had her own protection in the form of her robot armor while Roxas and Alucard could handle on their own as well.

After a week of preparing for every possible contingency, Team 12 was ready for the Chunin Exams. Naruto was alerted that his partners Roxas and Alucard weren't allowed in the first part of the Chunin Exams since they counted as a very special case and the room couldn't hold anymore occupants so they had to stay with the Jonins for that time until the second part of the exam. The three brothers didn't mind at all and agreed to meet up after the first part was done.

Here was Naruto, Hinata and Sectonia walking to the Academy ready for their Chunin Exams. Naruto being a tiny bit unhinged due to the missing presence of his brothers. "Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked since she noticed her soon to be husband fidgeting. "Yeah. It's just… Roxas and Alucard are usual around to help me keep calm is all. It feels strange to be away from them is all." Naruto answered a bit shyly. "It's okay Naruto. You just have to survive the first exam and you'll be back with your brothers. I bet they are fine with the Jonin and Minato." Sectonia explained as it helped ease Naruto's mind.

"Thanks Sectonia. All I have to do is pass the 1st Exam and I'll be back with my siblings in no time at all. I just they don't cause any trouble." Naruto said as he steeled his nerves while they arrived to the academy. They were greeted by Anko and Marx. "Hey gakis! I'm glad all three of you made it. If one of you didn't come then you wouldn't be able to participate for the Chunin Exams. Oh and thanks for lending Marx to me. He's been a big help at Torture and Investigation Department with his unique style of torture." Anko answered as Marx mischievously laughed.

"Yeah! I'm just loving that place even more! Even that scarred man offer me a position there so I can do all the mischief I want unlike back home!" Marx giggled bouncing on the beach ball he always rolled around with. "So how is Roxas and Alucard doing?" Naruto asked curiously. "Well, the two brothers seem to gotten the attention of my friend Kurenai along with some of the female jonin. Kurenai heard about Alucard being resistant to Genjutsu yet really interest at that subject so those two were chatting when I walked in while Asuma was playing some Shogi with Roxas." Anko explained as Naruto smiled.

"At least they are doing fine, keep them safe because I'm planning on passing this exam." Naruto answered as Anko and Marx smirked. "Well better not keep you waiting. Go on in." Anko answered as her and Marx left the trio while they walked into the building. There was a large amount of genins scattered about on the first floor while two Chunin were preventing people from getting to the second floor. There were a few Genin pleading to go up the stairs to go up the stairs but the two Chunin who were disguised as Genin prevented people from going up.

"Guys, keep walking and ignore the Genjutsu. This is used to weed out the weak." Naruto whispered to his teammates as they both nodded and continued their way to the stairs. They were doing just fine until a familiar and idiotic voice spoke up. "Hey! Drop the Genjutsu already!" An arrogant voice spoke as ticks were on Team 12's faces as they recognized the voice and turned around. It was Team 7's Sasuke who had blurted it out while Sakura and Naruto's former siblings had shit-eating grins.

"You dumbass! That was to weed out the weaker competitors who shouldn't be here if they can't see it themselves! Instead of letting figure it out for themselves, you just had stupidly blurt it out increase the competition for more skilled applicants worth their salt to be here!" Naruto roared angrily letting loose killing intent that caused a large group of Genins to shudder constantly. "Shut up dobe! Like you know anything!" Sasuke stated only for the disguised Chunin to speak up.

"You should listen to your orange blonde friend and blurt out that information. I can already see him having what it takes to pass the Chunin Exams." One of the disguised Chunin stated as Sasuke, Sakura, Menma and Naruko glared at Naruto only for said orange blonde to ignore them and his team to go up the stairs. Team 12 made it to the second floor and was about to go to the third when they were approached Team 10's Lee, Tenten and Neji though the latter they ignored.

"Hey Lee and Tenten, I see you are competing in the exams as well. We saw your act make those competitors underestimate you and it would have been perfect if that Uchiha didn't called out the Genjutsu." Sectonia greeted. "Same here, that idiot is too damn arrogant to think straight though our plan at least worked some. But remember once we take this exam then we are enemies until it's over. Got it?" Tenten answered as Sectonia gave her a wicked smirk. "May the best win." Sectonia answered as the two shook hands.

After their greeting, Team 12 ascended the stairs while Rock Lee remained for who knows what. Once the group made into the room they were hit with minor killing intent. The room was filled with teams from all across the Shinobi Nations from Iwa, Kumo, Suna and some they didn't recognize but figured they were belonging to minor Shinobi Villages. However Naruto could point out a few amongst the teams who caught his interest. The only team from Suna, one team from Iwa, a group with a musical note on their headbands and a team from Kumo while the rest he merely ignored.

"Hey guys. Do you want me to bomb these guys with killing intent?" Naruto whispered to his teammates who smiled in agreement. Then Naruto let loose a truly terrifying amount of killing intent easily concurring the weaker one from the Genin Teams causing a few teams to leave because they couldn't take the pressure Naruto was admitting. Team 7 and Team 11 had walked in only to feel the incredible Killer Intent Bombs Naruto was releasing amongst the room forcing quite a good amount of teams to leave as well.

Sectonia and Hinata remained silent while Team 8 and 9 talked amongst themselves when a silver haired Genin approached them. Naruto stopped letting out killer intent when he noticed the silver haired male approach the Konohana teams and narrowed his eyes from the scent he was getting from said genin. The man practically reeked of snakes and his chakra was way higher than an average Genin surpassing even Chunin and close to Jounin around the High Level. He furrowed his brow as the genin revealed himself to be Kabuto and had taken the Chunin Exams 7 times!

' _He's a spy and no doubt he works for Orochimaru!_ ' Naruto thought but he was knocked out of his thoughts when Sasuke asked something for Kabuto to reveal. "Give me information on Naruto Vargas of the Leaf." Sasuke declared with arrogance in his voice. "Alright." Kabuto answered pulling out a card only for it to be grabbed out of his hands by an annoyed Naruto along with the rest of the desk. "Tsk. tsk. Looking up info on your allies. How pathetic can you be. I'm going to do a deed for everyone and do this!" Naruto answered as fire burned in his hands that destroyed the cards with ease.

"My cards!" Kabuto spoke surprised yet there was a hidden tone of rage within his voice while Naruto detected the rage and smirked in his head. ' _Your move spy._ ' Naruto thought. Then the Genin who looked like a mummy with a musical note headband charged towards Kabuto ready to attack the Silver Haired spy. The attack was dodged only for a hidden sound wave to strike the spy's glasses shattering them however it didn't come unnoticed by Naruto.

' _A device that attacks with sound waves and that genin also reeks of snake but only mildly. No doubt the rest of his team wreaks of that scent as well. 4 targets to spy on and alert to the Hokage._ ' Naruto thought as he caught the genin stating he was from the Hidden Sound Village which Naruto figured was from Rice Country since he heard about said village from some of the Jonins. Naruto was thrown out of his thoughts once more as a cloud of smoke appeared at the front of the classroom to revealed the scarred bandana wearing proctor had arrived.

"Alright shitheads! Shut the hell up and pay attention! I am Ibiki Morino and I'm the Proctor for the first part of the exam! Now sit in your assigned seats! Oh and Sound, if you try something like that again then I'll personally kick you out of this room!" Ibiki ordered as the teams all sat down in their assigned seats. "This part of the Exam is going to be a Written Exam and I have rules to set down for you so listen up because I will not repeat myself again!" Ibiki stated as he started his explanation.

"This is going to be a Team Test as an your entire team will be scored by their papers. There are 10 questions and each wrong answer deducts two points from your teams overall scores! Cheat and you will be deducted 2 points! If I catch you cheating 3 times then you and your team will be eliminated! If one of you fail then the rest of your team fails! I'll give you an hour to finish your test and then I will give you the Tenth question! Now begin!" Ibiki explained as the test had begun.

Thanks to Naruto's sensory abilities he could easily find Chunin amongst the test takers for the exam and figured what they needed to do. They needed to cheat. Those who were really smart like Sakura and Naruto could answer the test without cheating. Some who have Kekkei Genkai could use their abilities to look at others answers without getting caught like Sasuke using his Sharingan to copy the movements of the nearest Chunin. Others were using objects around them to get answers from others and hand them to their teammates.

Naruto decided then and there to make it harder for the test takers but letting loose secret KI bombs towards unsuspecting victims. Just like it happened before, teams were caught cheating or left due to the killer intent Naruto was letting loose and no one could find out it was him doing it except for his teammates with Sectonia assisting using her own KI radiating insects to sneak around causing more restricted panic into the room. Teams were practically dropping like flies while no one could figure out the hidden pressure in the room.

An hour later… Practically half of the teams in the room had left due to the constant KI Bombs let loose by Naruto with assistance from Sectonia before it finally came to merciful end. By that time everyone had finished their test which was also announced by Ibiki once he checked the watch on his arm. "Alright! Put your pencils down and get ready for the 10th question! However there is something I must say before you take the 10th question. If you take the tenth question and failed get it right then your path to the Chunin Exams ends here! And if you leave without taking the question then you'll never be allowed to take the Chunin Exams ever again and remain Genin forever!" Ibiki shouted as there was a lot of shouts of protest from the Genins.

"Shut it! I don't care if you whine or bitch but those are the rules! Now those who want to take the Tenth Question stay and does who don't leave now!" Ibiki shouted while Naruto smirked. ' _He's using this to weed out the rest of the weak and by the looks of it, it's working really well._ ' Naruto thought as a few teams began to leave and more were about to only for Menma to speak up.

"Bring it on! I am the son of the 4th Hokage and I will one day take that hat from his head someday! I don't care if I fail this exam or not but I'm one step closer and I could taste it! So bring on your tenth question because I will demolish! Dattebayo!" Menma declared as he ended up giving courage to the rest of the teams as no one left the room after his declaration. ' _Smart yet extremely stupid._ ' Naruto thought noticing no more teams had left.

"Well. All I got to say is this. You all passed!" Ibiki shouted as shock filled the room while Naruto chuckled knowing what the scarred proctor meant. The tenth question was would you stay or would you go and those who remained in the room had passed. The test was all about gathering information and how far you would go to get it since Ibiki showed the massive gnarly scars across his face before retying his bandana on his head.

Suddenly two kunai knives broke through the wind and landed in the wall holding a banner that read " _Introducing the Sexy Proctor of the Second Exam Anko Mitarashi and her partner in crime Marx!_ " as said mentioned leaped into the window breaking more glass and surprising everyone except for a laughing Naruto. A lot of the genin were confused about what Marx was but the smarter ones were unsettled by the trickster's presence since they could easily sense how much power the small guy was packing.

"Anko, your early." Ibiki stated as Anko looked at him. "Man you must be falling old man! There are at least 78 teams here!" Anko stated. "Don't worry Anko! We'll be cutting their numbers in half with our second exam! Now everyone follow us!" Marx stated as the genin followed Anko and Marx out of the room leaving the rest of the Chunins to pick up the papers. When Ibiki got to Naruto's he noticed the message at the bottom corner. " _Be careful of Kabuto. He is no doubt a spy working for Orochimaru and no doubt the same could be said for the Sound Genin. Make sure they are tailed! From Naruto._ " The note read as Ibiki smirked. Things were getting interesting.

* * *

 **That's it! Until next time guys!**


	14. Chapter 13: Showdown in the Forest

**Hey guys! I'm back! Anyway I don't own Knack, Kirby or Naruto except for the OCs. If I owned Naruto then I would have completely changed the 4th Great Shinobi War thing differently. The Bendy and the Ink Machine poll is still up so continuing voting! There is still a week left before it's over!**

"I won't lose!" Normal Speaking

' _Let's rock!'_ Thoughts

 **"Ultra Star!"** Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

 _ **'Element Up!'**_ Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

[Naruto leveled up!] Flashback

* * *

Chapter 13: Showdown in the Forest!

The 78 teams of Genin had made it to the entrance to the Forest of Death where they were greeted by Anko, Marx, Alucard and Roxas while the latter two had jumped Naruto when they got the chance to see him and hugging the crap out of the poor lad who was laughing his head off. "Alucard! Roxas! I'm so glad to see you guys again! Did you cause any trouble while you were gone?!" Naruto asked as the two had stopped hugging him tightly.

"Alright gaki! You can continue the reunion later! Now everyone I'm going to announce the start of the Second Exams. Where we are right now is at the entrance of Training Ground 44, one of the most dangerous training grounds we have to offer in the Leaf or what we like to call this specific place, the Forest of Death!" Anko began to explain as everyone paid attention. Naruto wasn't afraid of the area or his team since they lived in that particular place all the time. Plus Alucard and Roxas had a reputation of being the most dangerous duo that lived in the forest for years.

"The goal of this exam is simple. Each time will be given 2 tags to hold onto. Each tag has an image of an animal on it. Your job is to hunt the down the animal on your tag retrieve a scroll attached to that animal. Once you retrieve the two scrolls, you've got to head to the center of the forest straight to the Control Tower. Some of you will have the same animal and there are a limited amount of them in the forest. You can also steal your opponents scrolls since as long as you got two scrolls and get to the tower then you can compete in the 3rd part of the exam. 4 tags will count as a scroll so if you can't find your chosen animals then hunt other teams. However there are some rules.

You cannot open the scrolls you retrieve. Doing that will get your entire team disqualified. If one of your teammates die, then you are disqualified. If you leave the forest during the exam then you will fail! If you don't reach the Control Tower with both scrolls then you'll also fail! If you are hungry then you'll have to hunt and forage in forest but be careful or you'll either kill yourself from eating something poisonous or get eaten alive. Though this part of the exams is special this year." Anko explained as a lot of interest was piqued by what she said.

"What do you mean something special?" Sasuke asked interested. "There's a special beast that lurks in the forest. This particular beast goes by the name of Landia and it's the strongest thing in the whole forest. Landia is carrying a special gold kanji scroll on it's back. If you grab that specific scroll then it'll count as two scrolls when you reach the control tower. The same goes for my little buddy Marx who is also wielding a gold kanji scroll. Both of them will be hunting down any team they see.

However I do have to warn you. Both Landia and Marx are listed as S-rank beasts so they won't go down without a fight. They'll be terrorizing and hunting teams for the whole 5 days so I suggest only going after them if you don't have any scrolls for a last resort." Anko explained. "This little shrimp doesn't seem so powerful. I bet I can take it out in one shot!" Menma spoke smugly only for him to be sent flying by an attack from underground. Marx had dove into the earth and tackled him in his Soul state terrifying most of the contestants due to the freakish form.

"Overconfidence will get you killed weakling! That was merely a sample of my power and I plan to unleash hell on all of you! So better keep your eyes peeled or it might be your last! Hahahahaha!" Marx spoke with distorted and creepy laughter before flying into the forest. Menma had gotten up looking peeved while Naruto and his team couldn't help but snicker. "Now, I need you to sign these waivers before you go and receive your tags. These are death waivers so your death won't be pinned on the leaf." Anko stated as she handed out waivers for everyone to sign.

As Naruto was signing his waiver and was about to retrieve his team's tag when he felt a powerful yet dark aura nearby. He looked around and noticed it was coming from one of the Grass Nin participating in the exams. The person seemed female but he noticed about the face that made him very unsettled. It seem almost to thin like a paper mark and easy to rip off like Saran Wrap. And the person had smelled intensely of snakes. "Orochimaru…" Naruto whispered to himself but his siblings had heard it causing them both to frown.

' _What are you after you treacherous snake? You wouldn't be involved in the Chunin Exams unless you have some goal in mind. Let's see what NESP can find out._ ' Naruto thought as he took the chance to summon a young humanoid dark hooded summon without anyone noticing. He gave his summon NESP or this particular one he called Ness a special task. Ness taking the order vanished before anyone could spot him.

Naruto then came back to his team with the tags. ' _So we are going after one of the forest wolves and bears. That's pretty simple but I feel that something has changed within the woods. I could feel it. It feels like Ultra Energy. I'll have to investigate that as well when I get a chance to._ ' Naruto thought as he followed his team to the gate they were assigned to. "Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine but I need to warn you guys. Stay away from the Grass Nin, she is not who she appears to be. It's Orochimaru." Naruto spoke whispering the last sentence as their eyes widened but firmly nodded. "Did you alert anyone?" Sectonia whispered. "No. If we cause a scene now then either someone will be killed or he gets away. We need to find out what he's planning to do or what he's after. But I want you guys to promise me something. If we encounter him, then I want you guys to get a safe distance from the fight. He is a Sannin and we aren't at that level yet plus he finds out what you guys can do then you'll become his targets and I don't want either of you guys hurt." Naruto explained as the team were surprised and were about to shout back if they hadn't seen the look in Naruto's eyes.

They were hard, determined and full of strength but worry. They remembered what Naruto told him of Orochimaru, that they'll become targets if they showed their true powers. "Fine brother but remember our jutsu! It is the sign of our bonds!" Alucard stated. "Yeah but if there is another time you face Orochimaru then we'll back you up! I promise you that!" Roxas answered as Naruto nodded. The 2nd Exam had now started as they went into the forest.

Naruto decided to rely on his team's tracking skill since he noticed they've been a bit dependent on their copy abilities plus the other teams didn't need to know about it either. Naruto, Alucard and Roxas were using their noses to track their targets while Hinata was using her Byakugan and Sectonia was using insects to track as well. They were also steering clear of Marx and Landia who were searching through the woods for any victims.

Those two weren't on their side and needed to be avoided since the chance of encountering Orochimaru or any of his nin were high in the woods. They would need all the strength they had if they were going to complete their task. Naruto could practically sense each team being wiped out by the duo of flyers plus he had scattered some of his summons to spy on potential teams mainly those with telepathic abilities like Telepathos or NESP. After an hour or so, the group had tracked down a bear and wolf with a scroll attached to their backs.

Taking the two out was easy since they were much stronger than the average genin team plus they lived and hunt in the forest for most of their lives in Naruto's and his brothers sense. So handling a wolf and bear was a breeze compared to the threats they faced in the battle room. They only had a run with a team from Rain who were perverts. They wanted to kill Naruto, rape Sectonia and Hinata and sell Alucard and Roxas. The three didn't stand a chance against an extremely pissed off Team 12 and were now 6 ft under with their tags and scrolls taken.

Since Team 12 had gotten their scrolls, they were now heading to the Control Tower at the center of the village. Naruto was keeping watch for any sign of danger when his senses began to pick up something. It felt like wind and with curiosity Naruto measured the strength of the gale before his eyes widened. "Alucard! Large protective shield!" Naruto shouted as Alucard was surprised before nodding.

The Relican grew as more relics connected to his body while shaping it into a large dome that surrounded Team 12. Suddenly a gigantic blast of wind shot through the winds and slamming into the domed body of Alucard who was glad he was made out of ancient gold and stone or else he wouldn't have been able to protect his teammates and siblings. However some trees weren't lucky and were easily blown away by the intensity of the wind. Alucard reformed his body once the gale had stopped and the group was on high alert.

"Aw… I expected for you all to blown away but that interesting golem blocked my attack. The ability to grow in size and reform the body is certainly interesting though. Kukuku." A silver tongued male voice spoke as the Grass Nin which was Orochimaru in disguise had appeared above the group. "Guys! Get out of here and head for the Control Tower! I'll meet you there! Go!" Naruto shouted as his group quickly went towards the direction of the control tower.

"Who says you are going anywhere?" Orochimaru asked as he charged towards the escaping Team 12 only for a wall of fire to block his path. Orochimaru turned to face Naruto who had transformed into Fire Naruto. Unlike Alucard and Roxas, when Naruto used Elemental Copy Stars his body would become a living version of the element while the fire tiara was on his mane of flaming hair. "You're battle is with me Orochimaru!" Naruto howled creating an arena of fire around the two.

"Interesting. I've heard rumors about your transformation abilities before this intrigues me very much! To become a living embodiment of fire is truly remarkable but it's no fun since you know who I am though." Orochimaru spoke removing the face covering his own peeling it away like real skin revealing his white face with snake like eyes. "I've read about you and all of your messed up experiments for immortality! I don't know what you are doing here in the village but I'm not going to let you continue with your goals!" Naruto shouted as the flames on his body blazed brighter with intense heat.

"I'll have fun dissecting your corpse boy once I'm through with you." Orochimaru hissed as both charged towards each other. Naruto let loose a stream of flames from his mouth with an intent to burn Orochimaru alive. "Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Orochimaru stated creating a barrier of earth or mud blocking the flames before continuing to do more hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Orochimaru spoke as he let loose a large dragon of water towards Naruto.

The young shinobi used his flames as boosters to avoid the watery dragon that had crashed into a tree. He flew towards Orochimaru turning himself into a burning stream of fire catching the Sannin off guard before tackling him. However the Sannin he struck turned into mud revealing it to be a clone. An earth dragon appeared out of nowhere and crashed into Naruto sending him flying back.

The blonde quickly recovered in midair to see another Orochimaru before him going through hand signs. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Orochimaru called out letting loose another gale of wind at Naruto. Naruto tried to withstand the intense wind but was blown back into a tree litting it on fire. ' _This bastard is very strong and crafty! If this keeps up then my copy ability will be no more and I'll be in trouble!_ ' Naruto thought as he didn't like these odds one bit. "Is that all you got Vargas?" Orochimaru taunted.

"I might as well finish you off and go for that team of yours. Two unique creatures the world has never seen before, a wielder of the Byakugan and a rare Kekkei Genkai user as well. They will make excellent experiments and test subjects. Plus those two girls are quite pretty. One could imagine what might happen to them." Orochimaru spoke as Naruto's blood began to boil. "You aren't laying a finger on any of them you bastard!" Naruto shouted as he proceeded to get up.

"And what are you going to do about it? You are the failure of the Uzumaki and Namikaze family. Disowned by your two parents for your younger siblings who held potential. You are weak while I am basically a god! A weak fire such as yourself can't protect anyone against a god especially those whores of yours." Orochimaru chuckled as Naruto now was pissed. "What did you call them? You dare threaten my friends, MY FAMILY AND MY GIRLFRIENDS! To use them for your sick personal gain!" Naruto howled as he got to his feet with his flames burning bright.

"I made a promise that I would protect them! That I would protect everyone who I cared about! I have trained and worked hard to become strong so I could keep that vow! I won't let my family be taken by you! BECAUSE I WILL BURN EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR TO ASHES!" Naruto howled as his flames erupted with a surge of power unlike any other. "What the hell?!" Orochimaru shouted as he was forced to close his eyes from the intense light and heat that Naruto was giving off.

When the light had died down and Orochimaru could see again he was completely shocked as Naruto had transformed again. This time Naruto's body was made from fiery rock in the form of a large 15 foot lizardman with a long tail of stone and fire, long razor sharp horns that burned brightly, a lizard like snout equipped with razor sharp fangs, clawed fingers and fight, a body ripped with muscle that was clothed within the blaze around his waist, ankles, wrists, chest and shoulder while a red crown with a burning green jewel in the center stood on his long and burning mane of fire.

"Orochimaru! You claim to be a god but you are nothing but a spineless coward and worthless maggot! An insignificant worm that needs to be turned to ash! Prepare to burn in the fires of wrath through MONSTER FLAME!" Naruto howled with rage that fed the fire around him causing it grow and burn even brighter and hotter. "Don't underestimate me boy! I'll pry all of that power off of your dead corpse boy once I'm finished with you!" Orochimaru howled as he charged Naruto.

"Sacred Style: Monster Flame Dragon!" Naruto howled as he unleashed a large dragon of fire from the flames on his body which roared defiantly at Orochimaru charging forward. Orochimaru had swerved to the side to dodge the flaming dragon only for it to turn around and slam into his back severely burning him. "Sacred Style: Mimic Flame Clone!" Naruto shouted as he let loose a jet of flames that took the form of Alucard and Roxas. "Brat! Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" Orochimaru called out unleashing a barrage of snakes from his sleeves.

"Sacred Bond Style: Flames of Brotherhood!" Naruto shouted as the flame copies of Alucard and Roxas let loose a spiralling inferno that burned the snakes to ashes while managing to catch Orochimaru's arm in the middle of the blaze incinerating it to nothing. "Aaaaaaugh! You little brat! You burned my arm to nothing!" Orochimaru howled as he used his spare hand to go through one handed seals before slamming it into the ground summoning a gigantic snake in his presence.

"Next time we meet boy, you'll be begging for mercy once I'm through with you!" Orochimaru howled as he disappeared with his snake summon before Naruto could attack once more. The flames had died down through Naruto's will but the damage to the forest had been done leaving burnt trees and molten earth. "Damn bastard got away. Next time that worm will be destroyed before he gets a chance to escape again!" Naruto roared as he powered down and returned to his normal form while his clones took to Alucard and Roxas' normal forms.

"I better go meet up with my team. I have a feeling this won't be the last time we see that pedophile snake. However I wonder what was he after." Naruto asked to himself before he left to go find his teammates. Somewhere else an unconscious Menma, Naruko and Sasuke were lying on the ground in a hollow tree trunk being watched over by Sakura and Sai. The group looked worse for wear but the attention was on the unconscious shinobi's necks.

There on their necks was a seal of some sort in the form of tomoe aligned like it was from a snake bite. The mark glowed an ominous red before the glow died down but it was clear. Orochimaru had found his objective and marked his targets but what plan did he have in store for the three Leaf nin? Only time will tell.

* * *

 **That's it! Until next time guys!**


	15. Chapter 14: Preliminaries Pt 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! Anyway I don't own Knack, Kirby or Naruto except for the OCs. If I owned Naruto then I would have completely changed the 4th Great Shinobi War thing differently. A special event will be occurring on July 10th since it is Izuku Midoriya's birthday from My Hero Academia. A special story entry will appear containing My Hero Academia Prologues. A poll will be held when all 8 are posted with soon of them coming in later.**

"I won't lose!" Normal Speaking

' _Let's rock!'_ Thoughts

 **"Ultra Star!"** Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

 _ **'Element Up!'**_ Bijuu/Demonic Speaking

[Naruto leveled up!] Flashback

* * *

Chapter 14: Preliminaries Pt 1

Team 12 were the first to arrive to the tower before any of the other teams. Apparently the scrolls were a type of summoning scroll that had summoned Anko and Kushina who congratulated them for making it to the tower. They also had to stay in said tower for the remaining time limit since they couldn't just leave or go back into the forest. Apparently the group had little to do within the tower since leaving wasn't a option.

The hot springs were nice and all but there was so much they could take. They didn't want to train since it'll let their opponents in on their abilities so that option was also out. Card games could only go so far before they got sick of it. Sleeping also made them feel exhausted. Watching Landia and Marx cause havoc in the forest was fun but it wasn't really necessary to spy on them.

Soon other teams came in with Suna's team second, Iwa and Kumo's in third and the remaining teams which were from Leaf last with Sasuke's and Menma's team deadlast but Naruto noticed off with his former siblings and duckbutt. They were sporting a mark on their necks with three tomoe almost like something bit down. Warning bells rung in Naruto's head as he easily figured what that mark. It was a Curse Mark which he immediately alerted to his Sensei so she could bring it up to the Hokage.

There a lot less teams here no doubt by the attack from Marx and Landia wreaking havoc on the examinees. Speaking of Marx, he was back alongside Anko with a proud look on his face and Naruto could easily notice the amount of nervousness that some of the remaining examinees had as they looked at the smiling Marx. Naruto had to stifle a chuckle. If the other examinees found out how strong he or his team was then they'll be even more intimidated.

He also began to hear rumors about the large fire he set to part of the forest in his confrontation with Orochimaru. He could still feel the power of his new Monster Flame power flowing through his body. He still wanted to know why his normal Fire Copy Ability had evolved in Monster Flame. 'I'll have to investigate it later. Right now it looks like everyone is here.' Naruto thought as he noticed all of the other teams were assembled with the 4th Hokage standing in front.

Minato went through a bit of lengthy speech about the meaning of the Chunin Exams but Naruto mostly tuned the guy out because he already knew this. Along with the rest of Team 12 as well but color him surprised when he noticed Susie and Haku standing in as proctor. The group of Genins were curious about seeing Susie and Haku especially Susie wearing a flak jacket meant for Chunin although most were wondering what Susie was or how she was floating in the air. "Welcome. My name is Haku Momochi and this is Susie. We'll be your proctors for this part of the exams." Haku introduced.

"Due to the amount of teams we have right now, there are way too many people for the real 3rd Exam to begin so we've decided to hold a preliminary matches to reduce the amount of candidates for the final portion of the Exams. Now if you don't wish to continue, speak now and leave." Susie spoke as everyone was a bit upset about not finishing the exams in one go but no one had left the soom.

"Alright. Now we'll be selecting your names through a randomizer but due to the amount of contestants there will be two 3 Way Battle Royale. Now we're going to select the names for who is going to fight in the first match." Haku spoke as the screens above them started randomizing names before landing on two. Sectonia vs. Sai. "Will Sectonia and Sai stay the floor while the rest of you head up to the rafters." Susie asked as everyone except for Sectonia and Sai left the floor.

"I hope you are ready ugly." Sai spoke as if he was trying to get on Sectonia's nerves but she remained annoyed and only a tiny bit bothered. 'Judging from the way he acts, he's no doubt in Root and is trying to rile me up. He has no idea what he's up against.' Sectonia thought as she drew her staves and turned them into rapiers surprising the Genin who didn't know her. "The match will continue until one side is either unable to continue, quits or is dead. Fighters ready? Begin!" Susie spoke as the match had begun.

Sai immediately took out a scroll and begin drawing on it extremely fast before making a hand sign. "Super Beast Scroll!" Sai shouted as his drawings of Komainus shot from the paper scroll and charged towards Sectonia who remained calm and barely registered the threat. With a swing of her rapiers she sliced the Komainu beasts in two with ease before gliding across the ground after Sai. She wanted to keep her other form hidden until she truly needed it.

Sai had quickly dodged one of the incoming rapiers before letting loose a flock of ink birds from his scroll. Sectonia sliced the birds with her rapiers with extreme ease as they were nothing but ugly little flies to her. Those in the rafters were impressed by Sectonia's swordsman skills as each strike from her rapiers was done with elegance and beauty while she glided across the ground.

"How is she gliding like that Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked interested by Sectonia's performance on the battlefield. "She's using her chakra to glide across the surface of the floor. It's a very advanced chakra technique that she came up with which requires perfect chakra control by solidifying her chakra, she's able to ride across almost like if she was flying through air." Anko spoke but it was secretly a lie since she didn't want to reveal anything to Kakashi or his team along with Menma and Naruko. Anko glanced to notice Sasuke was using his Sharingan to learn or be precise steal the hard work of Sectonia and Sai with the same occurring with Kakashi.

'Pathetic excuse for men. I'm just lucky Naruto came up with a way to prevent our techniques from being stolen by Sharingan wielding bastards like them.' Sectonia thought as she dodged a few paper tags that were connected to ink kunai. So far Sai had been spamming the same jutsu for the entirety of the match and Sectonia was being annoyed by the one trick pony. 'Although this jutsu is multi purpose he lacks the creativity to use it right and I've got something just to get rid of that dreadful scroll of his.' Sectonia thought with a smirk.

With a wave of her arms, multiple circular diagrams appeared around the field to a lot of the shinobi's surprise except for Team 12 and Anko. Suddenly ant like warriors around 3 to 6 ft in height appeared in variety of colors from green, blue, red and golden with a total of 2 in each color came from the diagrams revealing them to be summoning circles.

Shino seemed extremely interested in the summonings since they were insects. "Soldiers! Take care of these pesky drawings! Ice Antians, make it snow!" Sectonia called out as the soldiers marched and battled the drawings while the blue ones raised their magic wands in the air before letting loose large clouds of frigid air and ice.

"Flame Antians, bring the heat!" Sectonia called out once more as the red Flame Antians rose their magic staves and let loose burning flames into the clouds. The flames reacted with the clouds as it let loose a massive downpour to the arena. Sai could only watch in horror as his ink creatures fell to pieces and turned to sludge while his scrolls were ruined from the rain. "Return my warriors! Your work here is done!" Sectonia called out as they disappeared into summoning circles the same way they came.

Once all of them were gone, Sectonia flew into the air switching her rapiers into her twin staves. "Now you one trick pony, it's high time I ended this little match of ours since all it's been was repetitive with you spamming only one jutsu. Question, what happens when you let electricity surge through water? It becomes one hell of a conductor!" Sectonia stated as she raised her staves into the air before letting loose massive black lightning bolts from them.

Sai had tried to leap in the air only for the lightning to be too quick for him to avoid as it collided with the soaking wet ground and his damp clothes. And just like Sectonia said, the ground and Sai had become electrified as the water conducted the electricity shocking Sai immensely. His screams were music to Sectonia's ears as she chuckled watching the man be electrocuted with her black lightning.

Sectonia stopped her attack as she looked over at Sai. He was extra crispy, his body littered with burns of all kinds, while his hair was wild, full of static and he was fidgeting greatly. Sectonia glided over to him and tapped him with her finger as he came down like a ton of bricks. Apparently he was zapped into unconsciousness and the last bit of incentive Sectonia left was a stomp to Sai's balls causing every male to wince except for Naruto, Roxas and Alucard.

"Never call a woman ugly or you'll be in for the beating of a lifetime. Proctor, call the match. He ain't getting up for a long while." Sectonia stated as Susie nodded. "And the winner of the match is Sectonia!" Susie declared as Sectonia went up to the rafters while paramedics came in and took Sai off the ring to be treated. Then the next match was called. Sakura vs. Ino. "Good luck Ino! Beat that pink haired banshee!" Roxas cheered as Ino smiled at the little fox puffball while she and Ino came down to the arena floor.

"Get ready to lose Ino-Pig!" Sakura declared as Ino remained calm and unmoved by Sakura's words. Usually Ino would insult Sakura back but she had actually gone to Haku for some help in training and one of the training sessions they did was to help Ino remain calm and collected. She knew that Sakura was trying to rile her up and use her rage to her advantage. Ino soon pulled out a white bladed kunai with a rosary attached to the hilt and tri pronged blades from her pouch.

The kunai was double the length of a regular kunai and had a lily shaped diamond embedded in it. "What kind of kunai is that?! It looks so beautiful!" Tenten stated looking at the beautiful weapon in Ino's hands. "This kunai is all I need to take you on Sakura." Ino spoke calmly as Sakura got pissed at how much she was being underestimated. "Begin." Haku stated as the match had begun. "Water Style: Wild Water Wave Jutsu!" Sakura shouted letting loose a wild rapid of water towards Ino.

"Aqua Lily Reverse!" Ino shouted as the jewel on the blade glowed turning a bright blue along with Sakura's attack. Instead of flying towards Ino, the water wave suddenly turned around and headed straight towards Sakura surprising everyone except for Team 12, Haku, Anko and Susie. "Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Sakura shouted creating a wall of dirt and mud in front of her protecting her from the rapids of her own jutsu.

What she didn't know was Ino had taken the chance of Sakura defending herself to easily get behind the pink hair kunoichi and delivered a vicious kick to her back sending crashing through the mud wall. "What the hell?! How can she reflect Pink hair's jutsu?! Is it a Kekkei Genkai?!" Kankuro asked surprised while Naruto hid a smirk. Gaara noticed the smirk and narrowed his eyes knowing that Naruto had something to do with Ino's weapon.

'That weapon...No doubt that Vargas was the one who created it. Something about him feels very off yet familiar. No matter, his blood shall be mine and mother's then I can finally prove my existence.' Gaara thought as he continued to watch the battle.

'The Aqua Lily, a Katana Kunai made with special materials from the Ice Dragon, Gobbler, Acro, Fatty Puffer and Kracko. Personal Design of course. Capable of making any type of water or water involved techniques completely useless. I remember Ino asking for a special weapon to use for the Chunin Exams so I had her gather the materials from those bosses and train under Haku. Since one of Ino's chakra natures was water, the weapon would also boost her attacks when needed.' Naruto thought with a smile watching as Ino fought against Sakura using his invention.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke looking at Ino like she was a piece of steak but also eyeing her weapon no doubt thinking of ways to get his hands on it. 'I better make sure Sasuke doesn't decide to rape Ino because if he tries then I'm killing that .bastard and destroying his Sharingan.' Naruto thought as he focused on the battle.

Sakura was completely exhausted as every jutsu or attack she used against Ino was countered by her Aqua Lily while Ino was barely hurt except for a few bruises from some hits that Sakura managed to get in. "Time for me to end this! I'm not letting you advance Sakura. Aqua Lily: Tidal Rush!" Ino stated with a swipe of Aqua Lily created a massive tidal wave in front of her.

Sakura was unable to escape the tidal terror and was easily swept away while the entire floor was drenched in water. When the water went down, Sakura was on the ground unconscious. "Winner is Ino Yamanaka." Haku stated as Ino's friends cheered and she headed up while Sakura was taken to the medics.

"Ino's training has definitely paid off. She's going to be one hell of a shinobi one day. Now whose is going to fight next?" Naruto asked as they turned to face the roulette. When it stopped Team 12 was left surprised. Rock Lee vs. Gaara. Naruto had looked at Gaara and noticed a murderous look on his face before he left to the ground.

Naruto immediately knew then that Lee was going to be in a fight for his life. Problem was will he survive it?

* * *

 **That's it! Until next time guys!**


	16. Not a chapter (won't quit series)

**Hey Everyone! I'm not quitting this story if you are thinking that. I'm just taking a bit of a break from anything Naruto related. So far my head has been filled with stories for My Hero Academia so it's hard to focus on a Naruto story when all you think about is MHA. Don't worry. I'll make it up to you with an extra lengthy chapter. I do have an announcement by the way. A Devilman crossover is in the works and the Spectrobes and Naruto crossover is on it's way. Bendy and the Fairytail will also be on hold for now until I see Chapter 5. I will begin rotating the stories as I go. One day I will post a Legend of the Leaf Fox Brothers chapter, the next could be Of Heroes and Yokai and then Bendy so I'll try to keep my schedule balanced!**

 **While you are waiting, please check out Of Heroes and Yokai which is a My Hero Academia and Yokai Watch crossover I've recently uploaded!**


	17. Update

**Hey guys. So sorry for not bringing this up yesterday but I was having technical issues with my app. My computer is out of service so I have been using my phone to write and post these stories.**

 **Now, I like to announce that I'll be creating an alternate version of the Leaf Fox Brothers story. The Leaf Fox Brothers isn't cancelled but I'll be going back through the chapters and improving them grammar wise.**

 **Now, the alternate Leaf Fox Brothers will be called Foxes of Heart. This story, Naruto, Alucard and Roxas won't be aligned with Konohana or the other Hidden Villages. Story won't just have the Elemental Nations but various from Knack and it's sequel along with different Kirby games.**

 **I wanted to do the next chapter months ago but I have gotten into a friendship that went sour really badly and had to break it off. So I took the chance to improve my writing skills and learn some new material while I coped.**

 **It'll be awhile before I get back to this story because I will be revising a lot of other stories here as well. While you guys wait, you might have noticed a particular story I posted called Cirque De Fiction.**

 **It's a collection of crossover stories using very rare pairings for each tale I crafted. Pairings like DMC/Crash Bandicoot, Skullgirls/Kid Icarus, Kirby/Bleach being a few examples. 6 of these stories will be voted in an upcoming poll.**

 **Check it out whenever you can. If you like to try your hand at some of these ideas don't be too shy to ask. Though if you want to use any of my OCs involved in them then please ask for permission. The remaining entry and stories will be up soon so hang on tight.**

 **This is all I have to say. You guys have a good week and peace out!**


End file.
